University of Eternity
by CrazyKate28
Summary: CURRENTLY ON HAITUS! Bella Swan has just moved from Hawaii to Washington, missing the Hawaiian waves she is trying to adjust to the Washington surf and to the mysterious surfer named Edward Cullen. Before she heads to the University of Washington at the end of the summer. PUT ON ALERT FOR WHEN IT COMES OFF OF HAITUS! THIS STORY WILL BE FINISHED EVENTUALLY!
1. Chapter 1

University Of Eternity

Chapter One University of Eternity

Chapter One

Rain for Sun

I can't believe that my mother actually convinced me to leave Hawaii and move to Washington for college. All for the sake of having a better relationship with my father, well I have to give it to Rene she sure was smooth when she pulled out the, "I will pay for your tuition and pay for your housing…" card. The catch was I had to go to school in Washington close to Charlie, so we could spend time together. Although I wasn't exactly sure how that was going to work, being that ever since Rene and Charlie split up I had only spent 2 weeks every summer with him and it had been four years since the last time I had done that. I have to admit once I hit fourteen I found myself finding more important things to do rather than going to Forks, Washington to hang out with the Chief of Police.

Well the deal was done, I was going to go to Charlie's after graduation and stay with him for two months and then he was going to get me settled at the University of Washington, my new home. I have to admit I am sad that I won't be going to the University of Hawaii with all of my friends, not that I have a lot of friends, but the few that I do have I will miss. I am going to miss the sun and the morning surf sessions before school, and I am absolutely 100% going to miss my Kona coffee and Aunty Kealoha's cooking. But having school paid for is something I never thought was going to happen for me, so I am trading my beautiful sunshine for clouds and rain.

"Bella, come in here. Phil and I want to talk to you." My mother and new stepfather Phil were sitting out on the lanai. Most likely wanting to give me some sort of "be nice to Charlie" talk, being that's all they seem to want to talk to me about lately.

"Okay I'm coming. Wiki wiki." I said with only the slightest hint of annoyance in my voice.

"What's up?" I said, as I plopped down on the big outdoor bamboo sofa.

"Well Phil and I just wanted to talk to you about Charlie" Said Rene.

"Mom seriously, this is like the third time this week, I swear I am going to be nice to Charlie. Jesus. Why do keep nagging me about him anyway? It's starting to get really annoying."

"Well it's just that you haven't really been around your dad in four years, and it's not as though you spent that much time with him before that. And I just want you to take it easy on him. Bella you have a tendency to be a little abrasive and stand offish towards people. And I don't want you and Charlie to be miserable for two months; I want the both of you to get along and to get to know each other again. Have a real father, daughter relationship."

I looked at Rene with trying my absolute hardest to hide the condescension, as I replied with a smirk on my face.

"Yes, mother I got that when you bribed me to go to school in Washington. I mean who doesn't want to leave paradise and move to the wettest place in the continental U.S.?"

Phil jumped in, as he usually does when he sees that my mother and I are about to get into one of our sarcastic battle of wits.

"Now Bells, your mom just wants you to get to know your dad, that's all. And she just wants to make sure, you're not gonna kill each other while you're doing it. Ok?"

"Ok Phil." I replied.

"So we pau? How bout we all go to North Shore tonight for dinner tonight? Celebrate Bells' graduation, besides we still need to finish planning your grad party. What do ya think?"

"Sounds good to me" Replied Rene.

"Sure why not" I said.

I wasn't looking forward to planning my graduation party; I didn't even want to have one. It was going to be more like a farewell party anyway, being that right after I was leaving for the wettest place on Earth. I don't know what I am going to do, no sun, no real beaches with good surf. I mean really what kind of surf does Forks, Washington have to offer?

# # #

"BELLA BELLA, Wake up, wake up! CONGRATULATIONS GRADUATE!" Rene screamed, waking me from my peaceful slumber.

So graduation day arrived faster than I imagined it would. Waking up to Rene's obnoxious shouts of congratulations wasn't exactly my idea of how I wanted to start out the day. It was just another reminder of what little time I had left before I had to leave my little paradise.

"MMM, GAAWD, Mom is that really necessary? Shit!" I groggily replied.

"Bella, you should be excited, you're graduating today, and don't say shit. It's not good to start out the day cussing" Said Rene.

"Whatever." I replied as I rolled back over, pulling my blanket back over my head in an attempt to block out the daylight and my mother. I just wanted to lay there under the covers and let the day pass; I really wasn't the kind of person who enjoyed formal affairs of any kind. I was lucky enough to escape high school without having to attend any formal dance, thank God. I'm not one for dressing up and being uncomfortable so I can listen to bad music and have some guy think that he is going to get lucky. I don't think so.

Thanks to Rene's annoying rambling I finally crawled out of bed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. At least the water would drown her out for a little bit, while I would try to get myself in some sort of mood other than "run and hide". The water felt good as it ran down my skin. I just stood there for a few minutes, trying to forget about all that I had to do. I just let the water take me away, carry me to some place peaceful, relaxing. I let myself melt, I could feel the warm salty breeze coming in through window carrying the scent of plumeria and pukenekne flowers; it broke upon my skin in delicate waves. I just stood there in the intensely erotic moment and let my mind wander.

"BELLA, HEY, BELLA!" my mother shouted interrupting my brief moment of escape.

"WHAT, I'll be out in a sec" I shouted back. Somewhat irritated that I wasn't able to finish what I had started in my head, what had I started in my head? It was all a bit fuzzy, but whatever it was it seemed to be stuck in the back of my mind, unfinished business as it were.

"What is it?" I said standing in a towel with my hair dripping water down my back.

"Bella, we need to get going, you were in the shower for 30 minutes. We have to get to the school"

"Yeah right, how could I forget" I said in a sarcastic tone, with a ridiculous smile on my face.

"Bella, I know you don't like this kind of thing, but you only graduate high school once, and one day you will look back at this and want to have it be a good memory, not a bad one,"

"Sure mom, whatever you say. I'm gonna go get dressed now, kay"

# # #

I knew once that the graduation ceremony was over; I wouldn't have much time left, only two weeks and then off to Forks. So, I needed to make sure that I took advantage of it. I spent the remainder of my time getting up early and hitting the surf. I wasn't exactly the most coordinated person, but when it came to surfing, it just fit. I couldn't manage to walk on dry land without tripping over every rock in my path and even the ones that weren't, but when it came to the waves, that was entirely different matter. The water and I, we were one. I was going to miss this most of all, I knew that I was going to be able to surf in Washington, but it just wasn't the same.

When I was younger, during the summer I used to go surf with Jacob Black. He was the son of my dad's best friend. I used to go down to the reservation to La Push beach and we would spend all day out on the waves, Jacob was pretty good. Although I haven't surfed in Washington since I was 14 and I never could get used to having to wear the wet suits, but it was better than nothing. Washington surf was more of a long board situation; again it was better than nothing. I would bring both of my boards with me, but I knew that I was never going to see any action riding my short board, which I honestly preferred; but hey you never know.

So, the day had arrived and it was time for me to head to the airport. Phil and my mom had already shipped a bunch of my stuff to Charlie's, so all I had was a suitcase, my surfboards, backpack, and of course my iPod, never left home without it.

"Bells are you ready to go?" Phil shouted from outside.

"Yeah, I'm coming" I said as I stood in the middle of my room, giving it one last look. I really didn't want to go. As I walked out the front door I plucked a flower from the plumeria tree and held it up to my nose taking in its fragrance.

Phil and my mom were already in the car ready to go. The drive to Honolulu was quiet, which was fine by me; I didn't really feel like talking anyway. And I knew my mom was sitting up in the front seat trying not to cry, which I didn't entirely understand, being that she was the one that wanted me to go in the first place.

"Okay, here we are" Phil said as he got out of the car to get my stuff.

"Bella, I am really gonna miss you. Promise to call as soon as you land. And make sure that you stay hydrated it's a long flight and keep track of your bag. And …"

"Mom, I got it" I said cutting her off, before she got off on one of her tangents.

"And mom, I'm gonna miss you too" I said as I wrapped my arms around her. I could tell she was about to cry, so I let go and turned quickly to Phil, giving him a quick hug and thanking him, cause I knew he slipped me some extra cash in my backpack. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and handed over the luggage cart with my surf boards and suitcase.

"Good luck Bells, call if you need anything. And try and have some fun will ya" He said with a smile on his face.

"Bye guys love you both. I'll call ya when I get there"

That was it. I turned and walked into the airport terminal. Now all I had to do was think positive. Yeah right. This was going to be a long summer.

3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cloudy is the new Sunny

It was a little awkward seeing Charlie at baggage claim. He was standing there leaning up against one of the pillars next to where they said my flights luggage was going to be coming out, he had on a pair of jeans, a flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up, hiking boots, and of course the famous Chief Swan mustache, his hair was still short and with just a touch of gray at the edges and in his mustache, and maybe he looked a little older, but other than that the same old Charlie. He always looked as though he was ready to go fishing or hiking, as did most of the people in Washington. He didn't notice me at first as I came walking over, he seemed to be lost in his thoughts.

"Cha…Dad" I said getting his attention. "Hey" I felt like I was interrupting him or something. I just kind of stood there; I felt a little odd I didn't know what to do. I hadn't seen him in 4 years and we weren't exactly the closest and didn't have that kind of huggy relationship, well at least not since I was little as far as I knew.

"Oh, hey Bells. How was your flight?" He said breaking away from whatever thoughts he was absorbed in.

"It was fine, I had a window seat and no one sat next to me so I had plenty of room" I just kind of stood there for a second, then I walked over to where the luggage come out, it was starting to beep letting everyone know that their luggage was coming. Charlie followed behind me keeping a safe distance between us, I could tell he felt a little nervous. "Hey Dad I hope you brought your truck and not the cruiser cause I brought my surfboards with me"

"Yeah I figured as much, don't worry Bells I brought the Truck"

Charlie helped me grab my suitcases and surfboards off the conveyer and then went and got a cart. We loaded the stuff up and headed out to the truck. After we got in the truck I pulled my cell phone out and called my Mom and Phil to let them know that I made it. My Mother of course reminding me to be nice and to try to have fun; it just made me think about Hawaii and how much I already missed it. I hadn't even been gone 24 hours yet and it felt as though it had been years. The ride to Forks was quiet, Charlie didn't say much and I didn't do much to encourage it. The sky was cloudy and the air was slightly warm, but not like the summer warm I was used to, I was kind of cold and was glad that I had my hoodie with me. By the time we got to Forks it started to rain a little, something I was going to have to get used to. Charlie pulled into the driveway, his police cruiser was parked off to the side. The house still looked the same, white with cement steps leading to the wooden front door; the grass and hedges had just been cut, I could smell it as I got out of the truck. The tree that stood out front seemed bigger, the branches almost touching the house.

"Looks the same" I said as Charlie grabbed my suitcases from the truck. I grabbed my surfboard from the bed.

"Yep" Charlie responded as he walked up the steps into the house. "You can put your boards in the garage; I put up some wooden hooks so you can hang them"

"Oh, thanks" I replied and then walked over to the garage. I set my boards against the side and opened the garage door and found the hooks and hung them up. As I was walking back up to the front of the house a black Volvo SUV, red Mercedes, and a silver Jeep that was all decked out drove past the house; it wouldn't have caught my attention other than those cars seemed a little out of place for the small town of Forks. The Vovlo slowed down a little as it drove by, I could hear the music from the car. I recognized the song, it was "Under Water Love" by Smoke City, and I noticed that on top of the Volvo there was a surfboard carrier, I couldn't see who was inside because the windows were tinted dark.

"Hey Dad" I yelled in the house.

"Yeah, I'm up here" He replied from upstairs.

I walked up the stairs, lugging my backpack. I walked into my room, to find Charlie parking my suitcases. It was the same, teal blue walls, a 1940's style bedroom set that was my grandma's, and white sheer curtains. My boxes my mom had sent were in the corner and the smaller one was sitting on the desk. There were still pictures hanging up that I had painted from when I was little. That made me smile a little, I could see that Charlie had cleaned it, there wasn't much dust and there was a stack of clean sheets on the bed. It smelled of lemon cleaner, cardboard boxes and rain from outside, I could see he had opened one of the windows.

"He who owns the black Volvo, it seemed to be in a group with a red Mercedes and a silver Jeep" I asked curiously

"Oh, yeah those are the Cullen kids. They moved here a few years back. A few of them just graduated this year." He replied looking at me with a slight smirk on his face, like he was wondering why I cared.

"I was just wondering those cars seemed a little out of place for Forks" I said as I moved over and sat on my bed, the mattress was soft under my weight.

"Yeah well, that family has money. Their dad is Dr. Cullen he is the new head of the surgical department over at the hospital and I think his wife Esme is some sort of architect or something fancy like that" He said scratching his neck. "They are nice people, Dr. Cullen does a lot of good and helps down at the station when its needed. And his kids never give me any trouble, they mostly stick to themselves. People talked when they first got here, but that didn't last too long, they just weren't used to having people with money around is all and 4 of the 5 well they are kind of couples, see there are Rosalie and Jasper Hale who are brother and sister, and then there is Emmet, Edward and Alice Cullen who are brothers and sister, and Dr. and Mrs. Cullen took them in, they are all foster kids. And I guess Rosalie and Emmet are a couple and Alice and Jasper are a couple, I don't know, people talked and well whatever. Other people's business is other people's business. Those kids were always good and never caused me any grief and from what Red told me, they were pretty damn smart too, all of them were straight A students in school and never caused problems"

"Oh, kay" I replied as I was messing with my iPod. Then we heard honking coming from the driveway. I looked up at Charlie curious.

"Oh that must be Billy, Jacob and Sue. C'mon Bells I gotta surprise for ya" He said as he started to walk downstairs and outside.

I walked outside and there was Billy Black, Jacob and Sue Clearwater. Charlie walked over to Billy giving him a friendly handshake and punching Jacob on the shoulder. Then to my surprise he walked over to Sue and hugged her then planted a kiss on her cheek. I just kind of stood there for a second confused, and then I walked down the steps to great everyone. Jacob had definitely changed, he was tall and muscular, I mean holyshit he was not the boy I remembered at all. I had to stop myself from starring.

"Hey Bells, you remember Billy Black and Jacob" He said as he stood there with his arm around Sue.

"Yeah, hey; how are you guys doing?" I asked still slightly confused by my dad's actions and Jacobs physique.

"Hey, Bella how was your flight?" Billy asked as he rolled over in his wheel chair. Jacob stood there leaning against an old chevy truck that was a faded redish orange color.

"So Bella, you still surf?" Jacob asked picking at some dirt that was stuck on the bed of the truck.

"Yeah, I brought my boards" I replied, I was getting anxious standing there. I wanted to know the meaning behind my dad's behavior. "So dad what's the surprise?" I asked trying to act cool.

"Well you're looking at it, so what do ya think?" He said as he pointed to the truck that Jacob was leaning against.

"Huh, you got me a truck?" I asked in a slightly shocked tone.

"Yep just bought it off Billy, got it for your graduation present. Figured you could use a set of wheels while you're here, figured you would need it" He said smiling and pulling Sue a little bit tighter. "And the other part of your surprise is, Sue and I are getting married" he said and then kissed sue on the cheek.

I just kind of stood there for a minute in shock. I had no idea my dad was even dating. And the fact that Sue was my dad's friends wife, well widow; I never really thought about Charlie as being the relationship kind of guy. Maybe that is what he was thinking about when he was at the airport.

"Uh, um Congratulations" I said stumbling over my words. I really didn't know what else to say. "Thanks for the truck, its perfect" I blurted out as I walked over to it.

"Yeah I totally rebuilt the engine and did some body work on it, it runs great, but you have to make sure you double pump the clutch when you shift" Jacob said as he climbed into the passenger seat next to me. I put the key into the ignition and let the engine roar. "Hey dad gonna go take her out for a spin"

"Alright Bells, buckle up and be safe" He said and then Jacob and I pulled out of the driveway.

We drove down to La Push beach. It was cloudy out still and kind of misty out. I kind of wish that I had brought my surfboard but I didn't have a wetsuit yet; I needed to go pick one up tomorrow first thing tomorrow. Jacob was talkative as I drove; he messed around with the radio until he found a song that he liked. I didn't pay too much attention to it; I was trying to concentrate on driving. When we got to the beach I pulled into a parking space and turned the engine off, it back fired and it made me jump. Jacob just looked at me and snickered.

"So, has there been any good swells?" I asked Jake as I got out of my truck.

"Yeah there has been a few, nothing to great" He replied as we headed toward the water.

We walked down the beach for a while. I looked back and couldn't really see the truck anymore, I wasn't worried. I doubt anyone was going to steal it. We had walked quite a ways, I didn't recognize where we were. I don't think I have ever been to this part of the beach before. Then Jake grabbed my arm suddenly.

"Uh hey we should turn around" He said in a strange tone.

"Why, what's the big deal? It's just more beach" I said looking at him strangely.

"Well that is a private beach over there" He said again in that strange tone.

"And what you're scared of trespassing? Seriously? I said in an annoyed tone. C'mon there isn't anyone here Jake, let's just keep walking" I said and tried to pull him along. But he just stopped me.

"No Bella" He said sternly and grabbed my arm. It kind of hurt, not really but he had a serious look on his face now. His eyes were dark and piercing and his hand felt big and strong against my arm.

"Jesus Jake, let go you're hurting me" I yelled and jerked away from him. I just stood there pissed and annoyed. I just walked off back towards the truck. I didn't talk to him the rest of the way back. I pulled in the driveway of my house and turned the truck off. I got out and slammed the door shut and marched up the stairs into the house. Jake followed and went into the living room where everyone else was at. They were all laughing and drinking beer. I could see the cans of rainier on the coffee table. I went into the kitchen to grab a coke out of the fridge. I was still irritated at Jake. I wanted to know why he wouldn't go down that part of the beach. It didn't make any sense, it's not like anyone was there, no one would have known. Well all I knew is that I was going to go back there alone, private beach my ass.


	3. Chapter 3 Mysterious Wave

Chapter 3

Mysterious Wave

I didn't sleep well all I could think about was getting to that beach. It wouldn't have been such a big deal but Jake through such a little bitch fit about it that it just made my curiosity dance even more. I lay in bed and watched the dawn break, no sun came streaming through my windows, just another day of overcast. Cloudy was definitely the sunny, this was going to take some getting used to. I finally got up and went and took a shower, I put my green and white Roxy bikini on, threw on my favorite pair of old jeans that were torn at the knees, my old Ramones t-shirt, hoodie, and slipped on my vans sneakers. I just tied my hair up in a big pile on top of my head. Grabbed my iPod, cell, wallet and keys and went down stairs. I walked in the kitchen to find my dad and Sue sitting at the table both were drinking coffee, my dad was reading the paper and Sue was reading a book, I couldn't tell what the title was.

"Coffee's hot and fresh Bella" Sue said with a cheery tone and a smile. This was still so surreal to me, it didn't bother me, and it was just going to take some getting used to is all. She hadn't moved in yet, but I got the feeling that she stayed here often. Sue had two kids from of her own Seth and Leah, I had meant when I was younger. When Jake and I hung out when we were kids, they would occasionally tag along, Seth more than Leah, I always remembered Leah hanging out with some other boy, and I think his name was Sam Ulley or something.

"Oh yeah, thanks" I replied. "Hey dad does that outdoor store sell wetsuits?" I asked. "I ah need to get one; I don't fit into my old one"

"Yeah pretty sure they do, but I don't think they open for another half hour" He said in a raspy voice. It sounded as though he may have had one too many Rainiers last night with Billy, it made me smile a little. Trying to relive their glory days I'm sure.

"Oh, ok no worries" I went and grabbed a mug from the cupboard and filled it with coffee. "Uh, where is the sugar?" Sue handed me the sugar from the table. "Thanks" I took it from her hand and she just smiled at me and nodded then went back to reading her book. I put two heaping spoonfuls in my cup and stirred it around and then added a splash of milk, which had been sitting on the counter. I just stood there for a few minutes and sipped on my coffee enjoying the hot liquid. I needed the caffeine. After I was done, I put the milk back in the fridge and washed my mug out and placed it in the dish drainer to dry.

"Well I am gonna take off" I said to my dad and Sue as I walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey Bells, be careful" Charlie said in his raspy hung over tone. "Bye Bella" Sue said in her sweet voice. The contrast of their two voices made me laugh a little.

"Yeah see ya later" I replied as I walked out the door and down to the garage to grab my boards. I placed in the bed of my truck and realized I didn't grab a towel or anything so I ran back in the house to get one. I ended up grabbing a blanket out of the closet as well, shit for all I knew I might need it, this place was like the Arctic to me. I said goodbye to my dad and Sue again and climbed in my truck. I still couldn't believe that my dad got me a truck, it wasn't the greatest, but it was mine. I had never had my own vehicle before, so this was pretty kick ass as far as I was concerned. I put the key in the ignition and brought the old engine to life. I turned the radio off and opted to listen to my iPod instead, not that you couldn't catch a good station out of Seattle, I just preferred my music. The first song that came on was "Under Water Love" by Smoke City, which was so weird. It was the same song that I heard coming from the black Volvo SUV yesterday. Anyway, I put my truck in gear and headed down to the store to get my wetsuit.

When I pulled into the parking lot of the outdoor store, I saw a guy had just flipped the open sign on the door. Perfect timing; I grabbed my wallet and jumped out of my truck and headed in to the store. When I opened the door it made a little bell go off, to let the workers know that a customer was here. I started to walk over to the counter to ask where the wetsuits were. The store smelled of leather and cardboard, most likely from all of the hiking boots and shipping boxes. The store was small but well stocked, it had everything it seemed, from sleeping bags, fishing gear, canoes, and sporting equipment. When I reached the counter there was a boy there, he seemed about my age, he was a little bit taller than me, shaggy hair the color of dirty sand, and muddy blue eyes, he seemed fit, he had on a t-shirt with the stores name "Newton's Outdoor Sporting Goods" the hunter green color of the shirt was faded, he must have worked here for a while.

"Ah, hi, do you guys sell wet suits?" I asked. The boy just kind of looked at me for a second, kind of starring. It was a little awkward.

"Oh aaa, yeah, they are over there in the back corner" He replied. "Thanks" I said as I walked to the back. That was weird. When I got back there, they didn't have to big of a selection, but they had what I needed and luckily they had my size. Which isn't too hard, I am not the biggest person in the world. Being only 5'3'' and weighing like 105 lbs on a good day; sometimes I feel like I could where kid stuff. My small frame always made me feel awkward and clumsy, except for when I am on my board; then it is a totally different story. My body just works, my legs and arms, my feet, everything works together; every muscle just knows what to do. I love the feeling when I am up on my board riding a wave, the feeling of the ocean underneath me; it's so intense, it's better than sex. Well if I could actually make that comparison, but I am sure it's better than sex. Then for some strange reason the song "Under Water Love" flashed into my mind.

"Hey you need any help" The guy behind the counter said, startling me. I jumped a little and shot around. I didn't even notice him walk over, spaced out again, or something.

"Uh no I am good, I uh am gonna take this one, thanks though" I replied trying to shake myself out of my little trance.

"Ok, I will just ring you up then. My name is Mike, Mike Newton" He said as we both walked to the counter. It made sense now that his shirt was so faded, his family must own the store. "So do you surf?"

"Yeah, I needed a wetsuit I am not really used to the water here. I am used to surfing in much warmer water" He looked at me like he was waiting for an explanation, I hated talking about myself, but I figured since I was going to be here all summer, the least I could do was tell him my name. "Oh sorry, I'm Bella Swan" I said hesitantly as I pulled out my card to pay for my wetsuit.

"Oh your Chief Swan's daughter, yeah I heard him talking to my dad last week when he was in here buying some fishing line, about you coming from Hawaii or something" He handed me my slip and I signed it, and handed it back to him. "So what's the surf like there, I have never been. Do you know any famous surfers, like Irons or Slater?" I just looked at him with a look of annoyance.

"Uh, I don't know those guys personally, I know a lot of surfers, if they are famous who knows, I just like to surf" I said and grabbed my wet suit and started for the door.

"Oh well good to meet you Bella, maybe I will see you out on the water sometime" Mike called after me. I really hope not, I thought to myself. Guys like him annoyed me, they surfed because they think it's the _cool_ thing to do and it will get them laid, not because they love it. Jesus surfing is a lifestyle not a fucking hobby.

"Yeah maybe" And I walked out the door. I got in my truck as quick as possible; I was ready to get down to that beach.

It felt like it took me forever to get there, once I got pass La Push I slowed down, and on the right hand side of the road I noticed there was a small turn around. It looked like it could fit three cars, so I pulled in. It was off the road slightly and surrounded by trees leading into the forest. I got out and put my wet suit on, it wasn't that warm out, the moist air hitting my skin made me shiver. I grabbed my back pack with my towel; blanket and all my other junk, and flung it over my shoulders. I walked around my truck to get my board; I had brought both my long and short board I knew there wasn't much of calling for my short board, but I really wanted to ride it, so that is the one I grabbed and I took off for the beach. I walked across the road back pack on my shoulders and my board over my head, there wasn't anyone around and I didn't even here any vehicles, just the sound of the water crashing against the shore. I walked along the road a bit and then I saw a set of wooden steps that led down to the beach. Hell yeah I thought to myself, having to have figured a way to climb down that sandy, rocky riff would have been a chore and with my coordination, most likely a disaster. I got down to the beach an chose my spot, the smell of the water was intoxicating, the moist sand under my feet even though it was cold felt like a little piece of heaven. I set everything down and got the blanket out. I sat there for a few minute waxing my board and watching the surf. It was so different over here, La Push was choppy and could be chaotic, but this, this was beautiful. The sets were rolling in; three waves each, breaking to right. They couldn't have been more than 3-5 feet high but they were what I needed. So, that was my cue, I grabbed my board and ran. When I hit the water, it was a shock to my face; I was not used to it at all. It was like hitting ice, shit I was not ready for that, Washington Pacific and Hawaii Pacific were definitely not the same Pacific. Anyway I just shook it off and paddled out, I duck dived through the first set and made it past the break. I just sat there for a bit floating feeling the power of the water beneath me, letting the salty breeze sweep over my body, god I could just lay here forever. The water was dark and grey, not the bright clear and turquoise blue I was used to, but the smell, oh that beautiful pungent salty smell was there. I sat up and saw a set coming in, I gagged it and started to paddle, faster, faster and snap. There I was up and riding, I followed it in, working the wave, feeling its speed under my body. I immediately paddled back out past the break, I was already surf stoked. High on adrenaline a paddled in for another.

I don't know how long I had been out there, but I was starting to get cold, so I was going to take this wave in and go get warm. I paddled into the wave, and as I stood up all of a sudden it felt like something just crashed into my board. I went head first into the water, damn I was getting thrashed. And then I felt it, a sharp deep pang against my head. I had gone straight into a big ass rock; I could feel myself start to go dark. I needed to focus, follow your bubbles Bella, I couldn't my body hurt, it was getting smashed back into the rock again, I couldn't figure which way was up. My focus was gone, I could feel myself slipping, I didn't panic as the black started to take over, a strange calm rushed over me, and I could hear the words to "Under Water Love" playing. I just let myself go. Then all of a sudden I felt myself jerk, I could feel my body being pulled. I wasn't fully aware of what was happening, then it hit me like a Mack truck, the air, it was cold, and piercing. I could feel the salt water burning in my throat as I spit it out. My hands were in the gravely sand, my lungs and chest hurt, my throat burned, I was trying to open my eyes, but my head was throbbing. I forced my eyelids to crack and there hovering over me was a figure. A man, boy, with dark brown auburn hair, he had dark golden or black eyes, with long eye lashes, I couldn't tell they were so intense, his face was smooth, square jaw, full lips, his shoulders were broad, his chest was strong and lean. I just held there stunned, looking at his pale, heroic physique. Was I dreaming I didn't know my head was throbbing?

"Hello, hey stay with me, hey stay with" I heard him say, his voice was like deep velvet. But I could feel myself fading again and I let go.


	4. Chapter 4 Wave of Thoughts

Chapter 4

Wave of thoughts

EPOV (Edward's Point of view)

I couldn't believe what Alice was trying to tell me, it didn't seem real. Alice's visions weren't always on point, but with everything Alice I just looked at her and gave her an appeasing smile. Part of me was just thinking that Alice was dreaming all of this up her fanciful little head of hers; I knew everyone was sick and tired of me being alone. I was the only one who didn't have anyone, but I liked that way. I was stuck in the eternal life and I liked my solitude, I never had to put up with anyone getting upset because I spent too much time surfing or playing my guitar or whatever. I did what I wanted and no one got in my way. Carlisle was always asking me if I wanted more, but honestly I didn't I had been through it all. I just wanted to surf, it was the only place I felt calm in this eternal madness of my world. It was the only place I felt like me, like the Edward that I knew so, so long ago. I only remember that my father was a distinguished merchant who had moved my mother and I to the islands of Hawaii, where he could invest in sugarcane plantations. He was a merchant trader and he saw the potential of it all, all the promise that those islands held. I don't know, I remember my mother taking me to the beach on the North shore, I remember the smell of the flowers that were always thick in the air, swirling with the salty air. I had spent most of my childhood on the beaches of Oahu, then when I was 17 I wanted adventure, there was a war coming so I decided to become a soldier. I never got my chance, on my journey back to the mainland I fell deathly ill and that is when Carlisle found me, he was my attending doctor; everything happened so quickly. I remember Carlisle telling me that he was going to give me a chance, and then I was burning, I was on fire for three days. When I woke, I was now dead set to live and eternal life.

"Edward, are you going to go?" I heard Alice asking from the living room.

"Jesus Alice, what the hell?" I really didn't want to go parading through town, but something deep inside of me started to stir and my curiosity was getting the better of me. "Yes, hang on…I be down in a second" I threw on my shoes and headed downstairs. I went out to the garage to get in my Volvo; I can't believe we are actually going to drive by her house.

"Come on, don't you want to see what she looks like, IN THE FLESH?" Emmet said in his boisterous sarcastic tone.

"You guys are fucking kidding me right? All of you are coming; this is ridiculous, having a train of cars drive past her house, seriously?" I just stood there looking at all of my siblings; they just looked back at me with shitty grins on their faces. Emmet and Jasper climbed into his Jeep and Rosalie and Alice got into Rose's Mercedes. I was driving by myself; I was going to head to the beach after anyway.

And there we were driving past Chief Swan's house, just so we could all get a glimpse of his daughter. I felt absolutely absurd doing this; I just turned up my music and tried to not pay attention. But when we got closer there she was, standing in the driveway. She was tiny, it shocked me how at small she was, but there was something about her. Her hair was long, I couldn't tell just how long, but it was a deep chestnut color, and she had eyes to match, big and wondrous with long dark lashes. Her lips were full, here top one smaller than her bottom, but it was her slender neck and her tiny hands that caught my attention. In those tiny hands and in her arms she was carrying something I would not have expected, surfboards. I realized that I started slowing down and I could see she was staring at my window, trying to see inside, even though she couldn't because they were tinted dark. The song playing in the background made something push inside me, I didn't know what that was, and I wasn't sure if I liked it. I started to speed up and I took off, I separated from my siblings and headed towards the beach, I needed to think, no I needed to just be alone, be in the place that made me feel like me. I wasn't sure what just happened when I drove by Chief Swan's house, but I did know that the water was calling me.

As I got to the turnaround, I realized that I hadn't brought my board with me. Oh well, I was just going to jump in the water, I didn't even care, I just needed to be submerged, surrounded by my liquid sanctuary. I got out of my car and headed down to the beach. I knew that no one was going to be around so the fact that I was wearing just a pair of board shorts wasn't going to cause any one to pay attention. I just ran right in, letting the salty water fall around me. I was feeling better already, I could lose myself here, and the ocean was my haven. I swam out way past the break, where it was deep and the shore seemed far away. I had been out there for a while and decided to head back in, I was really thinking about going back home to get my board and come back. I started to make my way to the shore and I caught a faint disgustingly familiar scent in the air, they better not be over here, I thought to myself. This was my turf, no dogs allowed; the treaty line was drawn at the end of La Push beach. The Quiletes had their reservation and we stayed off, and this beach was mine. There they were, I could see Jacob Black walking down the beach with Chief Swan's daughter. I got out of the water and ran, fast enough that no human would have noticed, but I know that Jacob saw me or at least could smell that I was there. When I ran, I looked right at him, making sure that he understood he was pushing it, and that he needed to turn the fuck around. When I got up past the trees I watched them, I could hear Jacob telling her that they needed to turn around, she did not like the idea at all. Feisty little thing she was, seemed strange coming from such a tiny thing. I climbed up a tree to make sure that they were leaving; finally I saw that she started to stomp off and Jacob followed.

The next morning I was aching to surf, so I grabbed my board and headed back to the beach. I didn't mention anything to my family about Jacob Black being that close to the boundary line, he understood my look. I got down to the garage and Emmet and Jasper were in there messing around with Emmet's Jeep, contemplating what other ridiculous things they could do to it.

"Hey bro, what ya doing?" Emmet bellowed at me. "Want to go drive past her house again; she was kind of hot, for a human?"

"Emmet shut the fuck up before I shove this board up your ass" He was such an ass.

"Whatever surfer boy" Emmet and Jasper just went back to their conversation.

I just wanted to surf, I didn't want to think about "her" Alice could be wrong, it wouldn't be the first time. I pulled out of the garage and just turned up my music and drove away, focused on the waves that were ahead of me. When I got to the turnaround there was a piece of shit truck parked there, I jumped out immediately, and it hit me, that fucking smell, but then there was something else there as well. Something so familiar, Hawaii, I could smell the plumeria and the sand, I was lost. I didn't know what was going on. I grabbed my board and headed towards the water, I needed the water. Then I saw her, she was lost in herself, she was so fluid, like she was an extension of the wave itself, it was beautiful. I couldn't move, I just stood there and watched her, she snapped up on her board effortlessly, breaking with the wave, I was watching her hips move, it was erotic, she just danced on her board, I could feel myself growing hard under my board shorts. She started to paddle in again, she snapped up and then like she hit a wall, she flew forward head first into the water. All of a sudden I felt panic and pain, and I just ran fast. I leaped into the water, swimming hard, slicing through the waves. I found her, she was sinking, she had hit her head on a rock, I grabbed her and pulled up dragging her to the shore. When I got her there, I was hit with the most intense burning in my throat, I could feel my body tense and my eyes go dark. Fuck, the blood running down the side of her head, it was intoxicating, I just wanted to bite, and bite hard. I hadn't wanted a human like this ever, she smelled so good. Then her eyes slid open and it snapped me back. She needed help.

BPOV (Back to Bella's point of view)

The pain brought me back again, slowly I started coming back. I just felt my body, it was heavy and aching, my head was throbbing hard and sharp. I was cold, but I could feel something around, something familiar, it was my blanket that I had grabbed before leaving the house. I struggled for a moment and just tried to focus, I could feel heat, and I was laying on something soft, and then it struck me like a bolt of lightning, I wasn't wearing my wetsuit anymore. I forced my eyes to open and looked around; I was lying in the back of a car, black leather, and it smelled of sweet sage, honey, and sea water. I turned my head to look around to my other side and there he was. Those eyes, I couldn't forget those eyes anywhere, they burned into me. I searched for words, trying to force my mouth to open and let something, anything come out.

"Ow, ahh" I sighed in pain. "Where am I?" My question all of a sudden sounded kind of idiotic, but I just stared at him waiting to give me an answer.

"You are in my Volvo, you took a pretty gnarly spill, hit your head" His words were like smooth deep velvet. "I saw you and grabbed you out of the water, brought you to my car, to warm you up and put something on you cut, it's pretty nasty. You should go get that looked at" I just stared at him, I reached up placing my hand to my head.

"Fuck" I grumbled, then realizing that my word choice was not the best."Uh, did you take off my wetsuit?" I felt really awkward asking, especially since this guy was ridiculously gorgeous, which was weird for me, I never really paid too much attention, but his close proximity was making it hard not to.

"Oh yeah, I thought it would help you get warm faster" he started to climb out of the Volvo. I slowly forced myself to sit up. Damn my head really hurt.

"Oh, got ya. Thanks" I really didn't know what to say.

"What are you doing at this beach?" My eyes shot over at him, he plays my rescuer and now I am going to get shit.

"Surfing, what did it look like?" I shot back at him.

"This is a private beach just so you know, meaning not open to the public" I think my jaw dropped. I couldn't think, I was in shock, how could he be so Mr. Jump-in-the-water-and-save-my-life one minute and then turn into an asshole the next?

"Yeah okay, whatever, I didn't see a sign" I just held my stare. "I didn't know you owned the ocean, my bad, sorry" Sarcasm may not have been the smartest path, but that was fucking irritating.

"Well just know, it's a private beach, my family's beach" The look on his face was stern, like he was reprimanding a child. "I should take you home, you shouldn't drive" There, what the fuck, talk about confusing, now he was back to being Mr. Hero.

"Whatever" I saw that he had grabbed my backpack and towel from the beach. "Where is my board?" I shot at him.

"I put it on top of my car, your other one too. Do you need anything else out of your truck?" His tone was empty, almost as if he was annoyed.

"My clothes would be nice" He went over and got them out of my truck and handed them to me. "Thanks" I really wasn't happy about having to ride in a vehicle with this guy, I didn't care how hot he was.

"Your welcome" I got out of the Volvo to slip my jeans on, I threw my t-shirt and hoodie on. Then I felt it, deep down in my stomach, a shift, and it echoed through my entire body, I don't know if I liked it or what. Then I saw him out of the corner of my eye, he was watching me as I got dressed, typical fucking guy. I climbed into the front seat and shut the door. He put it in drive and pulled out of the turnaround. This was going to be a long ride home. He didn't say anything, he just drove, it was so frustrating.

"What's your name" I asked, I just didn't want to sit in silence. "I'm Bella…Swan" I dragged it out, he turned to look at me for a moment and then looked back towards the road.

"Edward Cullen" Holy shit, this was the guy from yesterday, who drove past my house. I didn't even realize it, I wasn't even paying attention. I sat there trying to absorb everything, my head was pounding.

He pulled in front of my house, putting it in park and then turned the engine off. He got out and started to unhook my boards from the roof of the Volvo. I suddenly felt ill and nervous. I didn't know what to say, he was such an asshole, but he did save my life.

"Thanks" I grumbled. He carried my boards over to the garage and leaned them against the wall. I just kind of stood there; my feet didn't want to move.

"Yep" He walked past me and nodded his head slightly. "You should get that looked at, in case you need stitches or something" Then he climbed back into his Volvo, turning the engine on and drove off.

I realized I was still standing in the same place. What the hell just happened? Finally I found the strength to move and walked into the house. My dad wasn't home, he must be fishing or with Sue or something. I went to my bag to get my phone, to call him, I needed to get my truck and despite my disdain towards my rescuers words, I knew I should go to the hospital to have my head looked at. So, I called Charlie and he came home right away, Sue was with him. He was going to take me to the hospital. I liked that Charlie came home quickly and that he didn't make a huge fuss over it. I just wanted to forget the day, well not the whole day, just the accident part, and the Edward Cullen asshole part, or did I? I went to get my bag, I knew I was in for a wait at the hospital and I wanted to bring my iPod with me, I couldn't find it. Shit, did I leave it in my truck; I don't think that I did. I must have, shit I was not happy now.


	5. Chapter 5 Wave of Curiosity

This post was published to OB-Scene Adaptations of Fan... at 1:40:20 PM 9/7/2010

University of Eternity Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Wave of Curiosity

Charlie drove me to the hospital; of course on the way there he had to ask what had happened. I told him, it really wasn't a big deal. It is not as if it was the first time I had been thrashed around by a wave, after taking a spill. But, I guess it was just the cop coming out in him and he wanted to know. So, I told him what happened and how Edward Cullen had been there to pull me out of the water and he was the one who dropped me off. Charlie was a little shocked at this, but at the same time he was glad that I didn't drive myself. When we reached the hospital we didn't have to wait long, must be my dad has some pull. Kind of strange though. As I was getting treated Dr. Cullen came in, he was not as old as I thought he would have been, especially for a man that adopts teenage kids. He was good looking, he had light blond hair, and very fair skin and his eyes were similar to Edward's, a rich beautiful golden brown. He was very distinguished looking, very polite. Him and my father got along nicely, and made small talk while he finished examining my head. He checked the bandage and looked over my chart. Everything seemed fine. Then his phone went off in his pocket. He reached for it, it must have been an email or text message.

"Bella, everything looks good. You may experience some dizziness and some pain, just take some ibuprofen and make sure you follow the instructions about keeping the area clean. Edward just informed me that he and Emmet have returned your truck to your house" His voice was so gentle and soothing. He had such and ease about him and he spoke with a relaxed smile on his face. Edward was nothing like his father, he could definitely learn a thing or two.

"Oh ok, really? That was nice, they didn't have to do that" This guy was sure starting to confuse the hell out of me, first he saves my life, then he is a complete asshole to me about surfing at his beach, he drives me home, and now he gets my truck back to me. What the fuck, he has some serious mental disorder or he is hiding something; I am going to figure this out if it is the last thing I do.

"Tell that son of yours Thanks Dr. Cullen" Charlie spitted out, it interrupted my intense moment of thought.

"Oh uh, yeah tell him Mahalo nui loa from me too" I just looked at Dr. Cullen for a moment.

"I will do that, Bella you get some rest; if you start to feel sick or need anything don't hesitate to come back in here and see me" His smile was so inviting, I just couldn't get over it. "Aloha Pa'ipunahele, a hui hou kakou!" I looked up at him shocked. Did Dr. Cullen just speak to me in Hawaiian? That was so weird, and what he said, he referred to me as a favorite person, like a loved one. That was strange, maybe he didn't know what he was saying, and just heard it on a trip that he took, I am sure he has been there a million times, he is a doctor after all, they go there on vacation all the time, right?

"Aloha Dr. Cullen Mahalo" I got down off the hospital bed and walked out to the admitting desk to leave. This day has been too weird. I need to go home and get some sleep. Charlie looked at me with a small smile and led me out the door to leave.

Charlie and I went back home, Sue was there waiting for us. I just wanted to go take a shower and go to bed. When we got into the house Sue was in the kitchen, she seemed a bit stressed.

"Bella, your truck is back" Sue's tone was off, she was normally cheerful and light, but now she seemed almost annoyed, pissed even. I don't know maybe it was just me.

"Yeah, I saw, Dr. Cullen told me that Edward and his brother had brought it back" I almost forgot, I wanted to check to see if I had left my iPod in there.

"Bella, dear I don't want to sound harsh, but you should stay away from those boys" What, that was not at all what I was expecting to come from Sue Clearwater; she was the nicest person on the planet. She never harbored bad feelings towards anyone. "I just don't want to see you get hurt, that is all"

"Huh, why? Not that it really matters, but I don't think that it's that big of a deal" I am not getting any of this, Jake was being a total baby about walking down their beach, and now Sue is telling me to stay away from them, someone isn't telling me something. "Yeah, well anyway I am pretty sure that Edward doesn't want to be around me anyway"

"Well, trust me dear it is for the best that you don't hang out with him or any of them" Charlie walked in.

"Huh, what's this?" Charlie asked, wanting to know what Sue and I were talking about.

"Nothing dad" I walked out to go check and see if my iPod was in my truck. Sue gave my dad one of those looks like she needed to talk, that was pretty much my cue. Whatever, I don't need to tell people what I am doing every minute of every day, but I am going to figure what is going on. I looked in the window of my truck and there on the seat was my iPod, thank goodness. That is so strange though, because I could have sworn that I had put it in my backpack when I was at the beach, anyway I was just glad that it was there. I grabbed it and headed back to the house, to go take a shower and go to bed. When I walked back inside my dad and Sue were having an intense conversation, I couldn't tell what they were saying, but I really didn't care, I learned to tune that stuff out, I did the same thing with my mom and Phil when they got into one of their _conversations_. I headed up stairs and headed straight for the shower, I just wanted the hot water.

I turned the shower on and let the water get hot; I stripped down and climbed in. I just stood there letting the water run down my body. Letting it wash away all the stress of my day, I just let myself go. My mind started to drift and there it was those eyes, his eyes, Edward's eyes. Staring down at me, locked and looking deep inside of me. It made my skin flush, and there it was again that shift deep inside of me. I started thinking of him carrying me from the beach, his arms around me, lying me down, slowly removing my wetsuit. The muscles in his arms flexing slightly with each movement, his eyes intensely looking down on me, as his hands moved over me, revealing my flesh; I could feel myself starting to lose control. My hands started wandering over my heated, wet skin. My nipples were erect from the vision of his hands on my body. I lead forward letting the water flow down my back, then without even knowing my own fingers started rubbing my clit in gentle circles. Gently at first, now faster, and then I slipped my finger into my own opening, pushing in and out. I was lost in my own fantasy of Edward Cullen's hands undressing me, slowly, surely, with his dark golden eyes drinking in the first sight of my bare flesh. I slid in a second finger pushing harder, I could feel myself getting closer, my muscles started to tense and there it came a wave of erotic release pulsing through my body. I could feel myself pulsing tensely around my own fingers, my skin was so sensitive, and the water turned into dancing silk kisses on every inch of my body. I stood there shuddering for a moment trying to take it what had just happened. Never in any moment of self pleasure has anything that intense ever happened. It was almost as if it wasn't even my fingers doing the work, it was like an outer body experience. I don't know what came over me.

I quick washed my hair and got out of the shower, I put on a pair of boy shorts and an old t-shirt of my mom's, it was a band t-shirt she had gotten when she went to a beastie boys concert back in the 80's. I loved that old t-shirt it was completely warn out and faded, totally obscene with the phrase "get off my dick" written on the back of it. My mom may be all about parties, manners and what-not now, but back in the day she was wild, and had kick ass taste in music; she still did she just hides it now. I plopped down on my bed, grabbed my iPod and my book. I was curious to know what was happening with Catherine and Heathcliff even though I did, it was only the millionth time I have read "Wuthering Heights", I can't help it, it has always been a favorite, and I could read about Catherine and Heathcliff's tumultuous relationship over and over again. I turned on my iPod, but the song that came on was one that I wasn't expecting. This was not one of my songs, it was a slow piano ballad, heavy and beautiful, I looked down at the screen to see what it was. "I'm there Too" by Michelle Featherstone; I had to listen to it again and again. Then I heard my phone go off, I was getting a text, I didn't recognize the number, but what it said about made me fall off my bed.

_I SEE MYSELF IN YOU, IN EVERYTHING YOU DO…BEACH 6 AM…WHEN YOU ARE ALL ALONE AT NIGHT I AM THERE TOO…DON'T FORGET YOUR BOARD…I SEE YOUR FOOTSTEPS IN THE SAND…E…_

How? I set my alarm for 5am and then let myself fall asleep listening to that song playing over and over.


	6. Chapter 6 Read between the Waves

This post was published to OB-Scene Adaptations of Fan... at 10:59:03 PM 9/8/2010

University of Eternity Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Read between the Waves

EPOV

I was consumed; I didn't even know what to do with myself after I dropped her off. I just drove. All I could picture in my mind was her skin, how soft and hot it was. The way it felt under my hands, moist, flushed and then scattered with goose bumps from the cool air and my heatless touch. Shit the way her body moved on the water, I couldn't help but let my mind wander; images flashed in my head burning into me about how she would feel and move under my body. The way her hips would glide in rhythm with mine, her small strong frame arched and molded into mine. I wanted to run my hands through her dark soft hair, letting them explore their way down, learning every inch of her, I wanted to taste her. My fingers burned with these thoughts, I could feel myself growing hard; in a century I have never had a women capture my attention; dominate my fantasies the way this person was. Fuck, maybe Alice was right. I pulled into the turnaround and parked next to her truck. I could still smell her inside my Volvo, I let her scent fill me, I let it take me over. My fantasy of her, of this Bella, of my "underwater love", I let it crash into my mind, and break upon my shore. I pulled her iPod out and hooked it up, I listen to her, hear what she hears. "Heavy in Your Arms" was the first song that came on by Florence + The Machine, I just sank back into my seat, I let her scent fill my body, the sound swirl around me, my fantasy started taking full shape; I couldn't resist anymore, I had to touch myself. I reached down where I was already hard; placing my hand on my length, imagining that it was hers, her small fingers gripping me. I started stroking myself, slowly at first, Fuck I just wanted to feel her on me, feel her next to me, I wanted to be in her, tasting her, consuming her; taking in all that she was. My strokes became more forceful, faster, and panicked, I thought about what it would feel like to have her full, hot wet mouth around my cock, feeling her soft, tongue traveling my length, her deep brown eyes looking up at me. Fuck, I could feel myself getting ready to come, I pushed the thoughts of her, the curve of her hip and the soft skin, the way she would taste in my mouth; her thighs spread, the smooth feel of her swollen passion, wet with her need for me, the way I wanted to make her body tremble with intense pleasure, watching her skin flush with an orgasm. Fuck that pushed me over the edge, imagining her body tremble from my touch, I felt my release, my stomach muscles clenched, and I just clenched my cock in my hand, clinging to the thought of her. I didn't even know this girl and she had such an intense affect on me already, I didn't know how I was going to handle this.

I cleaned myself up, realizing that I should do something with her truck. I reached for my cell phone and called Emmett to help me take her truck back to her. This was going to go great; he was going to give me shit for this, a million questions I could tell. Emmett of course came to help me, we took her truck back to her house, and I texted Carlisle to let him know that we had dropped it off for her. But, I need to leave something for her; she needed to know, so I added a song to her iPod before I put it back in her truck. I wonder if she would understand, hopefully. God, I needed to see her again. I don't think that I was going to be able to stay away. So, I sent her a text message. Shit, I hope she shows up, I know I was an asshole to her, but damn, I panicked and didn't know what else to do.

_I SEE MYSELF IN YOU, IN EVERYTHING YOU DO…BEACH 6 AM…WHEN YOU ARE ALL ALONE AT NIGHT I AM THERE TOO…DON'T FORGET YOUR BOARD…I SEE YOUR FOOTSTEPS IN THE SAND…E…_

She didn't reply to my text, fuck. I don't know if I can wait that long. I needed to see her; I waited until midnight, I ran to her house, all the windows were dark. I could tell which one was hers; I could smell her scent from outside. I climbed up the tree outside of her bedroom window; I just stayed there for a while, watching her sleep. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to be closer, I gently eased open the window and swiftly and silently slipped in. Her scent, just slammed into me, filling me, it was like nothing I have ever experienced before, it was so intoxicating, and it made my head spin. She was breath taking in her sleep, her dark, soft hair was wild over her face and pillow, she was unbelievably sexy, she had on a worn out old Beastie Boys t-shirt and it was revealing her smooth tone stomach, she only had on a pair of boy shorts; which about made drop to my knees. She was lying on her back, with her arms over her head, her legs were slightly apart, when was straight while the other was turned out at the hip and bent at the knee. It was taking all of my strength to not crawl in her bed next to her. She had her earphones in, her iPod was on, I walked over and the song that I had put on there was playing on repeat, a smile caught the corners of my mouth, I noticed that her cell phone was laying on the bed next to her, I slowly walked around the bed and picked it up, I wanted to know if she had received my text. I touched the screen, and there it was on display my open text. I swear in that moment my heart started beating again, if it was possible, this girl had just brought my stone organ back to life. I stood there for minutes, hours, I don't know, I couldn't tare myself aware from the very sight of her. I glanced down at her alarm clock and saw that it was almost 5 AM, shit I needed to go grab my board. I didn't want to leave, but somehow I forced myself out of her window; I ran back to my house and grabbed everything I would need for the day and headed to the beach, Bella's Beach. Although she didn't know that, but I couldn't help but call it that, after how I saw her move on the water, standing on the shore watching her, it only felt right. After all it was Alice who told me that it was to be Bella's Beach, at first I didn't want to accept it, but now, I don't think that I have a choice. This wasn't going to be easy, I knew that, but shit, she was, was like nothing I had ever seen, touched, smelled in my 100 years.

BPOV

My alarm shocked me when it sounded; I jumped up out of bed. What the hell was I dreaming about? Damn that was intense, my body felt flush, calm, excited, nervous, hungry, relieved, and out of control all at the same time. I hadn't slept that intensely in I don't know how long, I felt like someone had put a spell on me or something, I stretched out and the reality of what I was getting up at 5 AM for hit me. Edward Cullen, his beach and surfing. My stomach instantly became a fury of butterflies, and I felt my skin flush; Fuck there it was again that shift deep down inside of me. What was that? I quick jumped in the shower and shaved my legs, like hell was I going to spend the day at the beach with Edward Cullen without having shaved my legs. I threw on my all white quicksilver bikini, my old jeans, a white v-neck t-shirt, my hoodie, vans, and grabbed my stuff I would need and ran downstairs. I grabbed a to-go mug of coffee and went flying out the door. I left a note for Charlie and Sue.

_Hey,_

_ Went out…Have my cell, head feels great!_

_ No Worries, be back laters..._

_Aloha, Bella_

I grabbed my boards and put them in the bed of my truck. I jumped in and turned the key, bringing the old Chevy to life. I don't know what it was, but I just wanted to get there, if it was the thought of surfing, seeing Edward, surfing with Edward, or just trying to figure this whole mystery out. It felt like it took me forever to get there, but I finally reached the turnaround, his Volvo was already there. He was standing up against the back of it when I pulled in, fuck he was gorgeous. He had his wetsuit on, but it wasn't pulled all the way up, it was lazily hanging around his waist, his broad shoulders, lean chest; I could make out every abdominal muscle, his wetsuit and board shorts hung low on his hips and the muscle definition was making my thighs burn. He had chest hair, but not too much, and a trail of hair that lead from him belly button down a teasing trail that disappeared into his board shorts. I caught myself starring at him, shit I hope he didn't notice me. He stood there cool, and confident; he had his iPod with him, his hair was tousled in a manner that made me want to run my fingers through it, while screaming his name, Jesus Bella get a grip. It's not like I haven't seen a hot surfer before, for fucks sake. I climbed out of my truck and walked over to him, I was doing everything I could to remain cool and collected, Jesus Christ this guy was an asshole to me yesterday after all, I needed to focus on that, not his half naked body, and the fact that I got myself off in the shower to the thought of him last night.

"Howz it?" I hope that my voice was not shaking, because I felt like every inch of me was on fire. My body felt like the only thing holding it together was my skin and it was moments away from ripping.

"Your late, I thought I said 6" Are you serious? Is this guy going to still be an asshole?

"Uh yeah, it is" My tone was short, rude, and I was snapped out of any sexual fantasy that was plaguing me seconds earlier.

"Whatever, you want to surf or not?" This guy was about two seconds away from getting scrapped.

"Dude, what the fuck is your problem? Shit cuz, I didn't wake up at 5 in the morning and wikiwiki my tired ass over here, to deal wit your rude ass bra!" I was so not in the mood to deal with anyone's shit, I don't care how good looking you are.

"Fuck sis, calm down, no worries. Just want to cruise. A good swell is coming in, I thought you might appreciate it" Holy shit, did he just talk back to me in half-assed pigeon?

"For realz, dakine huh? Alright, but you need to chill bra…" I trailed off for a second. "Makes me kinda a surf stoked to know dakine come in, what kind of swell you talking about?" He looked at me, his eyes got wide, and they were full of energy, like a light went off.

"Goodtime swell, coming down from the northeast, it's gonna bring in nice sets. Break dead center all day" I just stood there and looked at him, in shock mostly.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" I wasn't one to ask a lot of questions, but it is not common for someone to speak pigeon or any version of Hawaiian slang.

"What?" His eyes were so intense; it was like he just stared into my soul.

"Where did you learn to speak like that, it's not that common, well it is, but… Well it just doesn't seem like something you would say is all" I felt like such as idiot as soon as the words came out of my mouth.

"What a houli can't speak slang?" He just looked at me. "I grew up in Hawaii, before Carlisle took me in" And that was all he said. There was no explanation and the way he said it, it made me not want to follow up with anymore questions. It seemed like a sensitive subject. I just left it at that. I walked back to my truck and put on my wetsuit, grabbed my backpack, and board. We both headed down towards the beach. We set our stuff down on the shore, and took in the view. It was amazing. I would never tire of the ocean, never in my life. I really hope that I was going to have time for surfing when I went to Seattle. Didn't matter, I would make time.

"You ready?" He asked. Without hesitation he stood up and headed out towards the surf. I followed. I don't know what was more exciting; feeling the rush of the water on my body, or the anticipation. There it was again, it hit me, the shift, deep down inside of me. I shook it off, I duck dove under the first wave and kept paddling. I reached the break to where Edward was sitting on his board, he was so comfortable, and it was as though he was part of the water. He sat there for a few minutes watching, gauging, until he saw what he wanted, then he took off, paddling hard into his first wave. He snapped up so effortlessly, his body was so in tune with his board, with the power of the wave underneath him, there was something so sensual, about it. It was almost as if he was making love to the wave. I was mesmerized by him. I just sat there watching him, move over the water, I good feel my skin growing hot under my wetsuit. He finally paddled back to the break were I was sitting.

"You gonna take one?" I was still mesmerized by him.

"Huh, oh yeah, no worries" I don't really know what he said to me. I turned around to watch the next set. I saw the wave I wanted and started to paddle in. The feeling was incredible, there was nothing like this, nothing at all. I just let myself go, feeling the raw power of the water under my body, snapping up as the wave began to break, I just let my body feel, I let the wave tell me what to do. It was heaven. I don't know how long Edward and I surfed for, we didn't talk, we just surfed, watching each other. Feeling, sharing the most perfect thing in the world; I was lost in the water, the feeling it gave me and I just let myself enjoy it. Finally we headed back to the shore, it looked like it was about to storm, I guess I wasn't even paying attention; I was to wrapped up in the moment. When we reached the shore, it began to down poor, lightning flashed across the dark sky, the thunder boomed heavy and deep.

"We should get out of this" He called out to me. He started to grab my stuff from the sand. "Come on, it's getting close" He yelled and waved at me, we both started to run towards our vehicles. I put my board in the back of my truck. Jesus the rain was coming down in sheets, the turnaround was flooding in areas, I jumped in my truck to leave, I turned the key, but nothing. Shit! I jumped back out of my truck in the down poor, the thunder clashed, with the lightning; I ran over to Edward's Volvo where he was fastening his board to the hood.

"I can't get my truck started" I yelled to him. He just looked down at me.

"Get in" He waved for me to get into his Volvo. I climbed into the passenger seat. I dug in my backpack for my towel, to try and dry myself off, it didn't really help, and my towel was wet. Edward climbed in the driver's seat next to me. "You need a dry towel?" He asked and reached into the back seat grabbing a dry towel and handed it to me. "Thanks" I was not happy about this. Was this going to be a good situation, or was asshole Edward going to come back out? I could feel his eyes on me as I was drying myself off. "Bella?" His voice was husky, like deep velvet. My skin instantly became hot, I didn't want to move, and I didn't want to look at him, I was afraid to look at him. I just sat there still, I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, and my breathing became heavy. His hand reached over and he gently wrapped his fingers around my wrist. The air caught in my chest, he was so cool, his touch made my skin tingle; it sent shock waves through my entire body. I turned slowly, letting my eyes go from his fingers on my wrist up to meet his gaze. He was so close to me, I didn't even feel him move, he was staring directly at me, his eyes were dark, serious; they were heavy and full of need, questions, answers, lust. I froze; looking back at him.

I don't know how long we sat there looking at each other, the air started to get heavy, intense, it became electric. And then in an instant his mouth came crushing down on mine, his full perfect lips, took mine, they were cool, hungry, and delicious. I couldn't move, I didn't know what to do, he tasted like salt, like rain, like sweet sage, it was heaven. Without knowing my own mouth began to respond, my lips parted inviting his tongue, it was electric; I had never felt intensity like this in my life. I was lost, my mind reeled, and I started to feel light headed. I never wanted this to stop.


	7. Chapter 7 Wave of Panic

This post was published to OB-Scene Adaptations of Fan... at 11:38:58 PM 9/9/2010

University of Eternity Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Wave of Panic

My hands reached up, my fingers running through his rain soaked hair, I just wanted to pull him closer. In this moment I wanted him, his hands, his body; I wanted his naked skin on mine. I had no idea what I was doing; my experience with guys was minimal apart from a couple make out sessions that were less than satisfactory. But, Jesus this, his mouth, his cool lips, his tongue pushing and twisting with mine, I was completely and ridiculously lost, I just needed, wanted, and was more than willing to give. My body couldn't hide it; I was becoming a slave under his touch. I felt his hand slid up my arm, sending my pulse into overdrive, his fingers fanned out over my neck, across my cheek, his thumb gently tugged at my bottom lip, before they curled their way back around and into my long wet hair. His fingers gripped my hair and pulled my head back slightly, breaking our connection, my head lay heavy in his hand, I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes, and I felt drugged, unsure of reality. The sound of his low velvet voice brought my eyes to an open flutter.

"Bella…Bella I..I …" he trailed off for a moment. His eyes were dark, heavy with need, but he had something to say, it was plaguing him, almost torturing him."I shouldn't have done that" What, my eyes flew completely open; my body went stiff and rigid. What the fuck? I just looked back at him hard, my mouth closed, my lips tightened, I could feel the anger rushing into my cheeks. "I'm sorry, I should take you home" I was livid, I flew my arm at him, pushing his away from me. I reached for the door handle and flung myself out of his Volvo and back out into the thunderous down poor. I ran back to my truck, hurling myself inside, praying that it would start. I slammed my hands on the steering wheel, screaming a string of obscenities. He has got to be fucking kidding me? This guy just about transported me to another planet with his lips on mine and then tells me he shouldn't have done it, I swear to Pele herself that I am going to rip his balls off and feed them to the sharks. I grabbed my key and shoved it in to the ignition and turned it forcefully and by the grace of all the gods my engine roared. Thank you Pele; I threw my truck in reverse and spun out of the turnaround. Motherfucker, I wanted to slap him so bad my hand itched. I drove straight home.

When I got there no one was home, there was a note on the table from Charlie.

_Hey Bells,_

_ Went to Sue's, have to work a double tomorrow, will be home after that._

_ Sue has dinner for you in the fridge, call if you need anything._

_ Dad_

I have to admit I was grateful that I had the house to myself for the next day, I really wasn't in the mood to deal with anybody. Shit, my fucking backpack is in Edward's Volvo. Could this get any worse? Suddenly there was a knock at my door. I walked to open it, there he was, standing there soaking wet, holding my backpack. For fucks sake, I really hated him, but oh my god my body wanted him. My skin went hot instantly, I felt myself getting wet, I ached with need. His eyes flashed intensely at me, I could see that his nostrils flared slightly, and his top lip twitched slightly. Jesus, did I disgust him that much? He handed me my backpack, we stood there for a moment looking at each other. I reached to grab it from him, my fingers slightly grazed the top of his hand, and holy shit his skin was so cool. Soothing, it sent volts of electricity through my entire being, that tiny touch almost brought me to my knees.

"Mahalo" I said as rudely as I could possibly muster. I was trying to find the strength to slam the door in his face, but I was a slave to his eyes, they just held me there. My legs felt like led welded to the floor. Time could have stopped and I would not have known, a nuclear explosion could have gone off right next to me and it wouldn't have budged me one inch. It could have been seconds, minutes, hours; I don't know, finally he just turned and walked down the steps to his Volvo.

EPOV

What are you doing Edward? Jesus her scent is killing me; the rain on her damp skin, with the lingering sea water, and fuck the smell of plumeria. I could see the moisture glistening on her smooth delicate skin, her pulse pumping the blood through her veins. I handed her a towel to dry off. It was too much, I felt myself losing control, my hand slid over to her, and I felt my fingers gently grip around her wrist. Her pulse became dense, quick; it vibrated through my entire being. I could smell her arousal; the air was thick with it. I heard the oxygen catch in her chest, her heart pounding, I could hear her skin flush as her blood rushed to the surface. It was too much I couldn't fight it anymore, after having watched her all day on the water, enraptured with her movements, and now this, this would be my undoing.

"Bella?" Fuck her name sounded so good coming out of my mouth, I wanted to scream it to the world, but it couldn't have been more than a whisper. I felt her body go rigid, she moved slowly. Before I knew I was positioned towards her, waiting for her to face me. I wanted her eyes; I wanted to feel the heat from her mouth, as it caught in chest when she realized I was so close. Finally her eyes moved, and then her head turned, our eyes locked. I was lost; I wanted to drink her in. Fuck this girl was driving me mad, mad with passion, need. But there was more, I wanted to tell her, I wanted her to know me. Was that even possible? Stop thinking Edward, and that was it, my need took over and my mouth consumed hers. It was fire, my throat burned, it was heaven, I was gone, she was all I ever wanted and never knew. In just the taste of her I knew, her lips were like pillows of the most delicate silk, fragile, smooth, hot, branding mine forever. Her mouth parted, when her tongue made contact with mine, my body just about exploded, every fantasy I had of her became petty, with the knowledge of how her tongue felt. My cock was hard and aching for her, my hands wanted to tear away any barrier between our skin, I had never known what it was to truly want, and what it was to truly want to give until this moment. I could feel her tiny fingers curling in my hair; it was so erotic to me, feeling her hands on me, fuck this needed to stop. I don't know if I can do this, I don't know how to do this. I don't want to hurt her, I can't hurt her. I moved my hand and gently pulled her head back; separating us, fuck that hurt that was the most painful thing I have ever done. It felt like a hole was just punched through my chest. Fuck I don't know what to do.

Shit, I totally fucked that up. Fuck! Damn it! Suddenly my phone rang, it was Alice.

"What?" I didn't mean to snap at her.

"Edward, what did you do? I mean why did you do that? You need to go to her, she is really pissed. You need to stop acting like an asshole" No shit Alice, well that wasn't a revelation.

"Fuck Alice, is that all you called to tell me?" I hated snapping at her, it wasn't her that I was mad at, I was mad at myself.

"No dipshit, I was calling to tell you that she left her backpack…Your welcome fucker" She trailed off before continuing "Edward, trust yourself, everything is going to work out...Trust Bella, she can feel it already, she knows. When it comes time, everything is going to be perfect, just let it happen"

"Sorry Alice, I didn't mean to be an ass. I love you, you twisted little pixy" I let out a little laugh.

"No worries, I love you to, you brooding, surfing bastard...now go get our new girl" Right, this wasn't going to be easy. Trust myself, sure.

I headed to Bella's to drop off her backpack. It wasn't the encounter that I had expected, I don't think I will ever be able to get used to the intensity. Fuck when her finger barely brushed against my hand it was like being shocked by a million volts. She instantly became wet with need, her scent burst into the air. It tore through me, it about broke me in half. I couldn't move for fear that I would attack her and tear her to shreds. It took me forever to turn and move, I couldn't even speak, for fear of opening my mouth and letting her scent in. It was pure and glorious torture. I needed to go home, I needed to hunt, I needed to run, and I needed to jerk off. Most of all I needed her.

BPOV

I don't know how much more of this I can take. Hot, cold, mind blowing, asshole; I just don't know. I went to take a shower. When I got out the house was dark and quiet and I was grateful. I walked into my room, I turned the bedside lamp on; I really wasn't in the mood for bright lights. I put on a black tank top and a pair of plain black boy shorts. I just let my hair fall wet and wavy down my back. I went and attached my ipod to the speakers. No one was home but me, so the music was going up. As I stood there deciding what song to listen to first I could have sworn I saw a shadow out of the corner of my eye, but there was no way. Then I felt it, that damn shift deep down inside me; it came out of nowhere and my body froze and went hot in an instant.

"Bella?" Fuck that voice, that low, husky velvet voice. He scared the shit out of me. How the hell did he get in here, all the doors are locked? My cheeks went hot, but so did my thighs, and I was wet for him. I wiped around looking for him.

"Jesus, how the fuck did you get in here?" I just shot a look at him. He was going to give me answers.

"The window" I was dumbfounded. "What?" I stuttered when I spoke. "You came in through the window?" I just stood there for a moment trying to figure it out.

"Bella, I needed to see you" I could feel his eyes burning into me; I felt my nipples go erect instantly with his words. My mind was going fuzzy.

"What are you talking about? You are starting to confuse the hell out of me, not to mention really piss me the fuck off" It was true, but the reaction my body was having to him made my words a lie.

"I know, I am sorry for that. I promise it will all make sense one day, but Bella please can you just trust me for now?" There was something in the sound of his voice that made the anger fade instantly, I wanted to trust him, and I could trust him. I don't know how, I just felt it. I wanted to go to him, I had this urge to just wrap myself around him, and let him know that everything was going to be alright.

"Okay" I stood there for a moment looking at him; I was so captured by him.

"Bella.." He trailed off for a moment as if he was searching for the right words "Bella can I feel you?" His question knocked the air right out of my body. He was looking directly at me, his eyes never left mine, I was paralyzed, and I didn't know what to say, or do. He was so honest, and it almost made me want to cry, it so pure, it scared me.

"Yes" It came out of my mouth as the faintest whisper. I don't really know if I even said it out load or if it was in my own head. He walked over to me; he reached down and pressed play on my iPod, hearing the music relaxed me. Again a song that was not mines, I looked up at him, and he has a small smile on his face. I knew that he put it there. I smiled back. Normally I wasn't one to listen to this type of music but this song just fit this moment so well, it was "Answer" by Sarah McLachlan. He reached for my hand and walked me to my bed; he gently lifted me up and placed me down. My body was on fire, my skin was like a million little sensors, and every where his cool skin touched mine it flushed even more. It's as if it belonged to him. He lay down next to me, facing me. He brushed a strand of my hair behind my ear. He let his finger trail down my neck, across my collarbone, down my sternum and slowly over my stomach; stopping at my belly button. It was the single most erotic touch I had ever experienced in my life. I just looked into his eyes, savoring the moment, his touch, the feel of it all. His finger started to trail back up this time circling around the inside curve of my breast, and ending on my lips. My mouth voluntarily parted; I think my heart stopped beating.

I moved my own hand over his stomach, up his rib cage, around to his back and shoulder and sliding down his arm. My fingers were jealous of the thin layer of cotton separating them from his skin. Fuck I wanted to feel him against me. I had never done anything like this before, but it didn't matter, my body seemed to know what to do, and I was letting it guide me. Our eyes were locked on each other.

"Bella can I kiss you?' Oh Jesus did he really have to ask that? I think that I just melted into a puddle of sexual need.

"Yes" It was all I could say. He pulled me closer to him, his hands were my salvation. He placed his lips softly on mine. Kissing me once, then again and again; slowly deepening the kiss and I just followed his lead. I was putty in his hands. His lips were giving and slow, he kissed me deep, like he was trying to tell me something but couldn't with words. I was trying to remain calm, but my body was aching, I could feel myself arching into him. I heard a moan escape from his throat; our kissing started becoming more urgent. My hands started moving up his back and tangling through his hair, bringing him closer to me. I wrapped my leg around his thigh and he instinctively had his hand sliding up my calf, over my knee, grabbing my thigh and gripping onto my ass. He then slid his arm up my back embracing me and pulling me on top of him. Fuck I could feel his erection under his jeans. I let out a low moan, he felt so incredible against me. He pushed me up and put distance between us. It was unwanted distance, I didn't want distance.

"Bella?" He just looked at me for a moment.

"Edward?" I responded back "Bella we should slow down" Fuck not this again "What now you don't want me again?" I started to move away from him. He grabbed me.

"Bella, Shit..No..Fuck…I want you, it's just" He trailed off trying to figure out what to say "Shit I keep fucking up. Bella you don't know how bad I want you. We just, well…it's just there is no rush...we have all the time in the world" Is he for real? "Edward, I just met you, I don't know what the fuck you are talking about. But I don't live here, and I am moving to Seattle in like a month and a half…so no we don't have all the time in the world" I said somewhat sarcastically. "Bella please…Shit..I don't know…I don't know what I am doing…Fuck Bella…you just make me insane…and...the fucking beach…and your god damn skin..your smell, Jesus Christ your smell if you only knew what that did…fuck it..I don't know what I am doing" He started to get up and leave; I did not understand any of his mumbling. He was just ranting.

"Edward!" I yelled at him. He turned around and looked at me. I didn't know what to say next or what to do. All I knew is that I didn't want him to go.


	8. Chapter 8 Wave of Reality

This post was published to OB-Scene Adaptations of Fan... at 5:35:14 PM 9/14/2010

University of Eternity Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Wave of Reality

I was overcome with my own reaction to him leaving. The sound of his name echoing in my head, I got up from my bed and started to walk over to him. I still wasn't sure what to do or what I was going to say to him, but just knew deep down inside that I didn't want him to leave, he couldn't leave, I needed answers. I stood in front of him, his head just hung down, his eyes were closed; I knew he was lost in his own thoughts. I reached for his hand, the coldness of his skin against mine sent a shiver through me; I don't know what it was about that but it made me curious and it made me fell comforted all at the same time. Almost as if I was home. That and the undeniable electricity that instantly ignited between us that made my skin burn with desire against his coolness; maybe it was the pull of opposites. I didn't know. I didn't know what to say so I just pulled him towards my iPod remembering the song he had put on the other night and turned it on, "I'm there too" by Michelle Featherstone. He lifted his head and his eyes went straight to mine, staring deep into me, right down into my soul. We stood there, listening, only our hands in each others.

"I'm there too" I whispered softly I wanted him to understand me, I wasn't sure of what I was feeling for him, I didn't have the words to describe it. "I know one day you will take my hand and I will understand" I slowly continued, his eyes widened, searching me, they were touching every inch of my being, I don't know how he could do that with just his eyes but he did "I trust you Edward" and that is all I said. I don't think I could have said anything else, I don't think that any other words would have been appropriate. The corners of his mouth turned up ever so slightly, he pulled me close to him placing a hand on my the upper part of my chest, resting just above my heart. I thought I was going to just melt it was so erotic and yet so touching and perfect in that moment. My breath caught slightly and my heart beat unsteadily in my chest, pounding against his hand.

"Bella" He said quietly, it was so tender the way he said my name in his velvety deep voice "One day you will understand" he took my hand he was holding and brought it to his lips kissing it softly "I promise" in that moment I felt the shift again deep down inside. Now I was beginning to understand what that was, it was Edward it was what he did to me and I loved it. _Love _how was it that word just entered my mind? He walked me back over to my bed and gently laid me down; pressing himself gently against me he wrapped his arms around me. He just held me there. I felt myself drift to sleep.

I felt the sun through my window it was warm, I rolled over and felt paper against my face. I opened my eyes, Edward wasn't there, he must have left early, I looked over to my alarm clock. 9:32 I felt so relaxed, I don't think I have ever slept that deeply in my life, it was incredible. I picked up the piece of paper on my pillow; in absolutely stunning hand writing there was a message from Edward.

Bella,

I was sorry to leave you this morning; you are so beautiful when you sleep.

I will be with my family today. I will call you later. I hope to see you tonight.

If that is okay with you? Have a great day! E

P.S. Check in your truck!

I jumped up out of my bed throwing on a pair of jeans and my slippers and ran down to my truck to see what was there. I was stopped instantly, I was in shock and there in the bed of my truck with a big satin yellow ribbon tied around it was a new surf board. Slid under the ribbon was a tea leaf and a single flower, a bird of paradise; there was also a note. The note card was in an envelope of thick, smooth, white paper, it felt expensive, and like something you would buy at a specialty stationary store. On the back fold of the envelope there was an embossed wave and the initials E.M.C., I carefully opened the envelope and slipped out the card inside, it was the same type of paper and had the same embossed symbol and initials in the center top. The card read in a familiar script,

Bella,

I have had this for a while. I knew the moment

I saw you on the water it was meant for you.

You truly are a sight to be held, when you

Dance upon the sea. You are my sunrise on

the waves; bringing up underwater love.

~E~

The air caught in my chest at his words; did he really see me that way? I could feel my heart beat hard against my chest, I was reeling at the thought of him, the thought of him watching me, the thought of him touching me, and I was overwhelmed. No one had ever given me a gift like this, something that would mean so much to me. I took the flower and tea leaf and set them with the note and pulled the board out to look at it. It was a short board simple in its design, it had nice rails, sleek, sexy almost, and the design on the bottom caught my eye. It was similar to the embossing on Edward's note card. I rubbed my fingers over it, it was an abstract drawing of a wave, it was a turquoise and green color, reminding me of the color of the water on the east side of Oahu. Underneath it in small black writing was written, _Haleiwa Boards by E.M.C_. Holy shit Edward made this board, this was his, and his hands shaped this board. I was dumbfounded. I was trying to think, searching my mind, going through all the board shops in Haleiwa Town, I couldn't remember. I put the board in the garage with my others and ran back upstairs to my room, I had an idea. If he was a serious board shaper I bet he would be on the internet. I grabbed my laptop and impatiently waited for it to turn on. Finally when I had a signal I connected to the internet and instantly went to the search engine. I typed in Haleiwa Boards by E.M.C., my eyes just starred at the screen waiting for it to load. Finally information popped up, I clicked on the first tab. I could not believe what I reading.

_Haleiwa Boards Inc. was started in 1955. Based out of Haleiwa Town on the island of Oahu, Hawaii, the company's founder Edward Mason started shaping boards at the young age of 17, knowing that his love of surfing extended beyond the waves. The company is now corporately owned and is one of the world's leading surfboard manufacturers. _

I just starred at the screen, was I reading this correctly, 1955? It must have been his birth father's company. My cell phone rang, breaking my focus and causing me to jump up. I looked down at the screen, another unrecognized number.

"Hello" I answered curiously.

"Hey Bells, its Jake. Uh I got your number from your dad" He paused for a moment, his voice sounded a little nervous.

"Oh, yeah howz it Jake?" I wasn't entirely too excited to talk to him after the other day "What do ya want?"

"Well uh…I was wondering if you wanted to go surf today? It's a nice day and LaPush is looking like it's got its swirl on" He trailed off again like he was hesitant about his next sentence " And well I…well I uh, I want to say sorry for the other day…sorry Bells, it's just... well we just don't go there" He kind of snapped at the end. I guess I could accept his apology and to be honest I really wanted to try out Edward's board.

"Yeah sure Jake, I'll surf. How bout I meet you in an hour, same spot like when we were keiki's?"

"Sounds good Bells see ya then" Jake hung up, I really wanted some answers from him about the other day anyway. What did he mean 'we just don't go there', shit he made it sound like it was toxic or something. I jumped in the shower and put my suit on. I grabbed all my stuff, iPod, phone, towel, and a dry set of clothes just in case. I was beginning to learn my lesson on how the weather worked around here. I ran downstairs and grabbed a to-go mug of coffee and threw some granola bars in my backpack. I made myself some toast and left Charlie a note that I was going to LaPush to surf with Jake, even though I knew I would most likely be home before him. I grabbed my wetsuit from the laundry room and the rest of my stuff and headed out the door.

I pulled into a parking space at LaPush beach where Jake and I would come when we were younger. I didn't know if he was here yet, so I sent a text to the number that he called from hoping that it was his cell. He texted back, saying he saw my truck and would be right over. I climbed out of my truck and walked to the back and dropped the tailgate and started to get ready, pulling on my wetsuit, I didn't pull it all the way up yet and just let it hand around my waist. I was enjoying the feel of the sun on my skin, I knew there weren't going to be many days with the sun out, and so I was trying to take it in. I saw Jake walking across the lot, he had two guys with him. When he approached he just kind of stood there starring at me for a minute; fuck was he checking me out? What the hell? That made me slightly uncomfortable, not that I could say anything I was checking him out the other day, but damn it's not like I made it obvious.

"Jake" I snapped at him.

"Hey" He shot his head back up at me, slightly blushing knowing that I had caught him. He had a smart ass smirk on his face. "These are my boys, Quil and Embry"

"Hey guys howz it?" I don't know why but this was kind of awkward, which was strange for me. I never felt awkward around a bunch of surfer boys before, I felt like they were all inspecting me or something. The taller one Quill noticed my board.

"Nice board…looks new" He said inquisitively.

"Uh..yeah it is" I really didn't want to have to explain where it came from. "So you wanna cruise or what?" I didn't want to stand here and talk, I wanted to surf.

"Let's get our swirl on" Jake said smiling at me. I did not like the way he was looking at me. I just rolled my eyes at him and grabbed my board and headed towards the water. I set my board down while I pulled my wetsuit up and zipped it up. I bent down attached the leash to my ankle and started waxing the topside of my new board in circles. My mind drifted towards the water as I watched the waves roll in, tracking, gauging, seeing which direction they were breaking, how they were rolling in, timing the interval of the sets. My mind started to drift to Edward; I wished it was him sitting next to me. Just him and I on his families beach, quiet, and just admiring, savoring, taking in every grain of sand under our feet, the smell of salty moist air, anticipating the raw liquid power. I closed my eyes, just so I could see him more clearly, I wanted to watch him on the water, I water to see his body move, I wanted to see his face when he came out of the water and how he shook his head, freeing the water from his dark bronzed, auburn hair. How he would run his fingers through it, fuck I envied his fingers when they performed that common mundane task.

"Let's ride Bells" Jake called out as he headed towards the water. Fuck. My head snapped up and my eyes shot open; I really needed to get a grip. This fantasizing was starting to become a little overwhelming. I had only known this guy for like 2 days and he already occupied my every thought. Jesus Bella you barely know the guy and you're acting like he is your whole world, for crying out loud, just go surf; my inner monologue screams out to me. But my heart and my female parts were definitely telling me something different. I stood up and ran out to the water, letting it hit me, I needed to cool off, and well this was as close as I was going to get to a cold shower for the moment.

We surfed for a while; Jake had definitely improved from when he was younger. They were all trying to show off, I have to admit I wasn't impressed, I never was when guys acted like this. This isn't what surfing was about, not for me at least. It started getting annoying, so I paddle into a wave and took it all the way in. Jake came in shortly after me; I leaned my board against my truck and reached for my towel to dry off. Jake was standing there; he looked at my board and grabbed it.

"Bella, where did you get this board?"What the fuck, this was really none of his business. My personal life was none of his fucking business.

"Jesus Jake, what the fuck, why don't you jump up my ass?" His tone was a bit harsh; there was no reason for him to talk to me like that "It's none of your business where I got that board"

"Bella tell me where you got the fucking board from" He was getting angry. "Bella?"

"What Jake, I just got it, that's all you need to know, it really is none of your fucking business" I snapped back at him, he was really pissing me off now.

"Fuck Bella, I told you not to go to that fucking beach" What, how? I was really confused now.

"How would you know if I went back to that beach? Even if I did, again none of your fucking business" I practically growled at him.

"Bella I know where that fucking board came from. You better listen to me right now; you stay the fuck away from Edward Cullen. I mean it Bella" Did he just tell me what to do, oh I don't think so.

"Jacob Black nobody tells me what to do, least of all you. Like I said it's none of your fucking business, and I will see whoever the fuck I want too, who the fuck do you think you are?" I spat at him. "Jesus Jake really, what the fuck is your problem? First you won't even walk down the beach and now you're trying to boss me around. I don't think so" I wasn't going to stand here and take this shit from him. I grabbed my board and put it in the back of my truck.

"Bella there is a lot you don't know; I am serious stay away from him. Trust me on this, I don't care if you fucking hate me right now, but please trust me on this" I could see there was a bigger picture to all of this, between him and Edward last night, this was getting crazy.

"Whatever Jake, get the fuck out of my" I pushed past him and climbed in my truck, put the key in the ignition and let it come to life. I pulled out of the space, and sped off, it might have been a little dramatic but I didn't care. What right did he have to tell me what to do, none? It was still early afternoon; I really didn't want to go home, I needed to blow off some steam. I headed farther down the road and headed towards Edward's beach. I pulled into the turnaround and turned the engine off. I let out a deep sigh. I checked my phone, 2 text messages. Both of them were from Edward.

_So, did you like your surprise?_

_ Bella is everything ok, call me. Please._

Fuck that is weird, how would he know if I wasn't ok? I just starred at the screen for a minute. I decided to call him. I pushed talk I don't even know if it rang once before he picked up.

"Bella is that you? Are you ok?" He sounded a little worried that was weird.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's nothing really. Thank you for the board I love it!" I small smile curled at the corners of my mouth.

"Bella are you sure your ok, tell me" I really didn't want to relive the Jacob Black argument, I wasn't very good at talking.

"No really it's fine, I was just surfing with my friend Jake and he was just being an ass, so I left" Edward sounded silent on the other end "Edward are you still there?" I asked.

"Yes" He paused for a moment before continuing "Why was he being an ass, what were you doing with him anyway?"

"Well he called and wanted to go surfing, so I took him up on the offer. I just couldn't wait to try the board out that you gave me…" I sighed and then continued hesitantly "Him and his buddies were showing off and well..well that kind of shit just annoys me. So I headed in to leave, Jake followed me. I had the board you gave me leaning against my truck. Then he just kind of went postal on me, asking me where the board came from, then jumping on me about your beach…and well then he started telling me to stay away from you and shit" I could feel myself getting mad again just repeating the story "So I basically told him to stay the fuck out of my business and I just drove off, he was such an asshole…FUCK" I said stressfully. I really didn't mean to say fuck out load but it just slipped out.

"Bella where are you now?" He asked, he seemed quiet and reserved.

"The turnaround, I just pulled in why?"

"Bella we should talk" His voice was somber.

"Ok, do you want me to meet you somewhere?" I asked, I started feeling really nervous.

"Bella at the north end of the turnaround there is a trail leading into the woods...it's a hiking trail, just walk up that. Stay on the trail, I will meet you" He was serious and still had a somber tone.

"Um..ok" I paused "Edward how long are you going to be?" I asked quietly

"Bella just take the trail" Then he hung up the phone.

I sat in my truck for a few minutes, with a lump in my throat and a million knots in my stomach. I climbed out and took my wetsuit on, putting my clothes on. Glad now that I had brought the extra set with me and my hoodie. I put my vans on and started walking looking for the trail. I saw the trail opening and started walking towards it. I stopped at the entrance and took a deep breath. I reached in my pocket; ok I had my cell phone. I took a step and another, walking into the trees. It instantly felt cooler. I kept on the trail for 10 or 15 minutes I wasn't sure how long, then I heard a slight rustling, a faint breeze, it sent a small wave of electricity through my body.

"Bella" The voice, his voice, deep velvet, broke through the silent trees. It startled me. He was standing a few feet in front of me, damn he looked good, and his eyes were dark and intense. He reached his hand out to mine "Come I have to show you" I reached for his hand and just like that I was on his back, my legs wrapped around his waist, I put my arms around his neck. I could feel the electric current between us "Hold on" He said gripping one of my thighs, and he took off.


	9. Chapter 9 Wave of Truth

University of Eternity Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Wave of Truth

EPOV

I was frozen when she yelled out my name, secretly wishing that she was going to stop me from leaving her. I don't think I could leave her now, not really, I was never really away from her. I just stood there with my head down and my eyes closed, her heart beat was drumming in my ears, I could hear her blood rushing through her veins filling with the slightest bit of adrenaline. The room was heavy with the smell of her arousal, still invading every inch of my being, I was surrounded in her scent; it was the most intoxicating, lustful, sinful, pleasure that caused me pain. Above my pain, I was all want, need, desire; I could lose myself in her smell if I let my control go. As she stepped towards me I took in a breath of the delicious pleasure, heavy with plumeria, sea water, with a coolness to it as if she could carry the scent of everything the trade winds held in there infinity, she was Bella, all Bella, and I burned for her. In the seconds that it took her to cross over to me my mind was filled with memories of our bodies pressed against each other only moments ago. The feeling of her hands running over my body, it felt like feathers dancing over my skin, it was torturous in the most wonderful way possible, having her mouth pressed into mine once again was like finding home. Her lips seared mine, and I wanted more, I just wanted more. Then reality hit me and I knew I had to slow it down, as much as my body, my lifeless body begged and ached for her because she made me feel like at any moment my heart would start beating again, that blood would flow in my veins, and I would be gasping for air, her air. Then I felt her, her hot skin, her small fingers, reaching into my own, grabbing my hand. Fuck what was it about this girl; there was a current of electricity racing through me. She led me over to her iPod and changed the song in that moment when the song came on, deep and heavy and we stood there hand in hand looking at each other, learning, understanding, needing, rescuing each other, I knew my life had permanently changed, all the words came rushing to me at once. _Mine, need, want, protect, forever, trust, passion, life, desire, lust, death, hope, give, take, destiny, home, mate, worship, constant, feel, LOVE. _Her words almost made me crumble when she spoke, barely a whisper, but they rang load and clear in my ears, in my heart, in my mind, in my everything, she was my everything.

"I'm there too" Only pausing for a moment to continue "I know one day you will take my hand and I will understand" I was at a loss at her, her courage, trust; I knew I couldn't mess this up, I had to do this right.

"Bella" I spoke her name as if it were a prayer, I loved the way it sounded coming out of my mouth "One day you will understand" I kisses her hand gently brushing my lips across her soft skin "I promise" at that I walked her back over to her bed, scooped her up in my arms and gently laid her back down, pressing my body against hers, she melted into me, molding to my chest I wrapped my arms around her and just relished in her, in my Bella. I laid there with her in my arms watching her sleep, listening to her quiet mumbling while she dreamt. I think she was dreaming about surfing, but then I it changed because in her sleep filled voice, husky and possibly the most sexy erotic tone I have ever heard, she whispered "_Edward…please, Edward please I need you, it can only be you…touch me, I'm yours_" My mouth dropped open and it took every ounce of strength I had to not wake her and give her all of me. Fuck! This girl was going to be the end of me, even in her sleep she still could manage to shock the hell out of me. She was it for me; she was all I would ever need for the rest of eternity.

I waited until almost 5AM before I left her, god it was hard, I didn't want to leave. I could watch her forever. But there was something that I wanted to give her. I gently removed myself away from her body, pulling her covers around her and lingering for a moment to admire her in her sleep. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen; she stirred for a moment barely reaching out with her hand. Searching for me, I have to admit that it brought a smile to my face, only making it even harder for me to leave. But, I really wanted to give her this gift; she has already given me so much, even if she doesn't know it. I bent down and placed a whisper of a kiss into her soft, wild hair and placed a note upon her pillow before silently leaving through the window. I made it home in minutes, excited about what I wanted to do for her I almost didn't notice Alice standing in the entry way of the house when I came rushing through the front door.

"So, are you really going to give her one of your boards?" Alice squealed the question at me with pure excitement, catching me slightly off guard. Her eyes were just beaming; she was practically dancing around with the thought of it.

"Fuck, Alice! I didn't even see you there" I turned and looked at her with a sly grin on my face. "What is it Alice? It's not like you don't already know" I asked in a somewhat sarcastic tone, all while rolling my eyes.

"OOO, she is going to love it, here I got this for you to give to her as well. There one of her favorites" Alice handed me a bird of paradise wrapped in a tea leaf "So, what are you going to say?"

"Alice wipe that shit ass grin off your face, yes I may have made my decision about her, but this is still a really fucked up situation okay?" I took the flower from her that she was holding out to me "Alice I don't want her to get hurt, I don't want to scare her, she is so...so much more than anything I ever would have thought. And to be honest I am not too sure that I won't fuck this up" I just stood there for a moment thinking, hoping, I knew Alice could see the worry, shit it was written all over my face.

"Edward, she is going to love your gift. As far as everything else goes, I will keep looking, so far nothing has changed. Since you made your decision, I still see the same thing. I know it's going to be hard, and I know its hard that you can't tell what she is thinking, but trust her Edward. Bella knows she can feel it; she is different. You need to give her more credit; she is stronger than you know. I am not saying that there isn't going to be any problems, but I know what I saw. And since you made your choice…well my vision became crystal clear. Bella isn't the one that we need to worry about. You need to trust her, but most of all you need to trust yourself. The whole family is behind you Edward we have all been waiting for this for a long time, she isn't just going to be yours ya know, she is going to belong to all of us too" Alice came over and nudged my shoulder, giving me her devilish little pixie grin. Her words did make me feel better, but she was right it wasn't Bella that we had to worry about; it is the decisions of others that could change the future as well.

"I know Alice, but ever since you had your vision of Bella and I and the multiple outcomes…well I just don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to her, she is my perfect wave. When you saw us on the beach, with her in that dress and the family…fuck…then when I gave her the beach…naming it after her and seeing the look on her face…I can't lose that. I need to see that, I have to make that happen, somehow. I don't know how we are going to get through the rest to get there, but I have to try. I have to try Alice, she is my everything now" I just looked into Alice's eyes, searching her mind, asking for more hope, another way perhaps, an easier way. Her thoughts were just those of happiness, the thoughts of the rest of the family and how they felt about me finally finding someone; thoughts of how no matter what was to come everyone would be there ready to do their part. I just hope when the time comes I am ready and able to do mine.

"Edward stop worrying so fucking much, just love her. And for crying out loud go give her, her board before it's too late!" She said with a chirp.

I headed on upstairs to my bedroom to write Bella a note. I grabbed a piece of my personal stationary with an envelope, and headed towards Carlisle's office to get a pen. I walked into his office and sat down at his large mahogany desk, pulling a fountain pen out of the desk drawer. I sat there in the large leather chair thinking of what I wanted to say to her, what I needed to say to her. Carlisle walked through the door that led from his office to the library.

"Oh, Edward what are you doing in here?" He asked in his soothing voice, he wasn't my real father. But he was my father in this life, my companion. I had known him longer than any of my 'siblings' and his wife. We had somewhat of a special connection, he was my maker, and I was his first. He smiled at me warmly and sat down in one of the leather chairs opposite his desk.

"I just came in here for a pen, to write a note for Bella" I tapped the pen on the surface of his desk lightly for a moment. "Carlisle can I ask you something"

"Of course Edward I am always here to talk, you know that" He shifted in his chair, a human habit he maintained, strange how natural it seems for him. After all he is a doctor and does spend more time around humans than the rest of us, though it is still odd to see him do those types of things in front of us, habit I suppose from all his years of practice. "So what would you like to ask me?"

"Well...it's about Bella" I paused for a moment "The thing is Carlisle she is so beautiful and wonderful…I could never hurt her…I mean I don't know what I would do if I caused any harm to her…well she and I..Well she and I were somewhat intimate" I just sat there looking at him, trying to gage his reaction and search his thoughts.

"How intimate…what does that mean Edward?" He asked coolly, his mind was clear and curious mostly trying to figure the dynamic of a vampire and a human.

"Well we have kissed and I was able to touch her body, nothing sexual, just hold her and feel her really" I replied letting him know; telling Carlisle these things wasn't awkward, he and I could talk about anything, I think I felt more comfortable talking to him about this than I would Emmett or Jasper. Besides they would just end up giving me shit anyway. "I guess I want to know is if I am going to be able to do more than just kiss her am I capable of being intimate with her? Sex is what it boils down to...now I am not saying that she is going to do that, I mean I hope that I will be able to share that with her, but I would never push her or anything..But if it something that presents itself between us, I want to know if I am going to be able to handle it, or if she is physically able to handle it?"

"Well Edward I am not entirely sure to be honest with you...We know that are kind have sex with humans but they tend to feed off of them and end their life afterwards. Your situation is entirely different; I think it would depend on you. You are drawn to her on so many levels and her blood appeals to you like no other humans have before, so it would take great restraint on your part. You have been able to kiss her without losing control of yourself. My suggestion I suppose is to take it as slowly as possible, don't push yourself and if at any time you feel as if you're going to lose control, stop, find a way to stop. But I think Bella needs to know some thing's before you two even get to that point. I know this isn't easy for you and the choice you made was the most difficult you have had to make in your life so far, but I don't think that you can continue without letting Bella know the truth. I trust what Alice has seen, I think that you need to trust Bella to make her choice as well" He just looked at me with his caring eyes, he was deep in thought about this, somewhat worried, more for my emotional state than anything else though.

"I know I just worry about what may happen, it is those around Bella that pose the biggest threat" I looked at him and he understood what I meant.

"I know Edward. Our treaty has been in place for 100 years, but I have faith, everything will work out, no one wants things to end badly. The tribe wants to keep the people safe as do we nothing changes that. But choices will be made and decisions will be tough but they can only be right if everyone knows the truth" He was right, he usually was; being centuries old Carlisle was definitely a wise vampire, I always trusted in everything he said and what he believed. He would never steer me in the wrong direction.

"Your right Carlisle, thank you" He just nodded and smiled back at me.

"I will let you get back to your note to Bella" He stood up from the leather chair walking towards the door to go downstairs and turned back to me "Edward everything will be okay...Bella and you will be okay…and I can't wait to truly meet her, you have waited so long for this. We all have, I am just so happy that you have finally found her, that you have finally found love" And with that he walked out the door closing it gently behind him leaving me to my note and my thoughts to Bella.

I sat for a few more minutes thinking, it finally came to me. I wrote the words down on the card then placing it in the envelope I sealed it with a kiss. I quickly ran down to the garage to get the board. Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie were in the garage working on Emmett's Jeep again. They all stopped what they were doing to give me a moment of grief before being interrupted by Esme; our 'mother'.

"Hey you guys knock it off...this is for Bella, so if you ever want her to really be a part of this family you had better stop it" She said with a sassy grin on her face. She walked over to me, holding a satin yellow ribbon in her hand. "Here...I thought you could tie this around the board and slip the flower underneath it" She smiled and winked at me.

"Thanks Esme" I gave her a quick hug. "I will be back in a few minutes before the sun gets out" I smiled and took the board, ribbon, flower, and card.

I pulled up in front of Bella's house and quickly placed the board in the bed of her truck, I tied the yellow ribbon around it, sliding the flower and envelope just underneath it. I looked up to her bedroom window and listened intently for her heartbeat, she was still asleep and dreaming. I jumped back in my Volvo and headed home. Since it was going to be sunny I knew I wasn't going to be able to spend the day with Bella, so I changed my clothes and decided to go for a quick hunt, of course finding myself on the edge of the woods near Bella's house. I couldn't help it, I wanted to see the look on her face when she saw her surprise. It wasn't until after 9:30 that she came running out of the house to find what I had given her. Her reaction was more than I could have wished for. I only hope that I can cause that same reaction from Bella in the future over and over. Fuck she is beautiful, she really did make my life complete.

Alice's vision of Bella pissed off scared the shit out of me. When she finally called me back I knew there was only one thing I could do now. I was hoping that I would have a little more time before I would have to tell her, but because of Jacob Black and his stupid ass mouth I wasn't going to get more time. I told Bella to take the trail from the turnaround into the woods; it was a trail that led to our family home. I knew she didn't know that, but I needed to get her to a place where she could cause a scene if she wanted, without causing a scene in front of other people. Besides if something happened and she didn't take the news well and perhaps passed out on me or something I would be close to home and could take her there to rest, even though I don't know if that would be the greatest idea, but maybe if she saw my family and where we lived it would help her understand. Once I got off the phone with her I ran out of the house and through the woods, it took me no time at all. I watched Bella from the first step she took on to the trail, after a few minutes I stopped her.

"Bella" I said to her and held out my hand "Come I have to show you" I scooped her up on to my back "Hold on" I reached and gripped on to one of her thighs to make sure she would not slip off of my back. I could feel her heart pounding against me, her breathing was somewhat nervous, but at the same time she was slightly aroused, from the adrenaline pumping through her, FUCK! I could smell it and having her wrapped around me was the greatest sensation, I wanted so much to just pull her around and kiss her like she has never been kissed before. But I knew I couldn't, she needed to know the truth. So, I took off running, her breath caught in her chest when she realized how fast I was running. Her body stiffened against mine, her arms and legs gripping me tighter. Her heart was beating so fast. I ran for a few miles up the mountain to get out of the cloud bank. I needed the sunlight; otherwise this wasn't going to work. My explanation would just sound absurd; I would come off as a complete lunatic. When I reached an area that had shade from the trees, but had an open area where the sun was shining trough I stopped. I gently placed Bella down, making sure her legs were steady, her heart was still beating rapidly, and her eyes were dilated from the adrenaline pumping through her. I knew I was going to have to be careful and watch her. She just stood there looking at me, in a state of slight shock.

"Bella, I need to explain myself to you" I said it very slowly and clearly, never taking my eyes away from hers. I kept her hand in mine to make sure she wouldn't fall over. "I need you to listen to me very carefully and when I am done talking, I know you will have some questions and I will be more than happy to answer them" I paused for a moment to check her response; she just looked at me and nodded ever so slightly. "Okay then. Bella this is where I really need you to trust me. I need you to know that I would never hurt you that you are safe with me and I would do everything in my power to keep you safe. We may have only known each other for a few days, but your well being is the most important thing to me. I couldn't bare it if anything ever happened to you. Do you understand that, do you think you can trust me right now Bella?" She was still staring into my eyes; her heart rate and breathing were still rapid. She nodded again and this time took a deep breath. Fuck I wish I could read this girls mind. "Bella I am not sure what you have heard about me or my family since you have been here. My name is Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. I was born in Chicago in 1901 when I was 4 years old my father moved my mother and I to Hawaii, he was a merchant and a rather successful one. I grew up there; I lived there until I was 17 years old. That is when I decided to join the army, the Great War was raging across Europe and I wanted to be a part of it, unfortunately on my trip across the Pacific Ocean to the mainland I fell ill, contracting the Spanish influenza. That is when Carlisle found me dying in a hospital, he was one of the doctors there" I stopped for a moment just to let my words have time to reach her "Carlisle is a vampire, in the hospital he was caring for me, but for some reason he felt drawn to me and couldn't let me just die. He bit me injecting me with his venom, after three days I woke up in his house. I was no longer alive in the human sense, but I was living. I had become one of his kind. I am a vampire Bella" I stopped again to let my words sink in. Hers eyes went wide; her heart rate was so fast, her breathing all but stopped. She was completely frozen. I knew she was going into shock. "Bella breath, I need you to breath…come on baby breath, deep breaths…Breath Bella" She started to slump towards the ground but I caught her in my arms. Just repeating over and over telling her to breath; she looked at me with her eyes cloudy and absent, they started to roll back into her head. With that I check her heart rate, it was rapid, she was still breathing faintly. I picked her up in my arms and took off running towards my house to get Carlisle. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! What have I done?


	10. Chapter 10 Wave of Understanding

**U**

University of Eternity Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Wave of Understanding

BPOV

Before I even realized what was happening Edward stopped running. The trees were just a blur in my vision, the wind was so smooth and fast across my face, and then he just stopped. Was I just imaging all of that, I don't know. My heart was beating so fast in my chest; my mind was racing, trying to figure out if this was all real or not. Edward slowly placed me on the ground, never letting go of my hand. His eyes were so intense, the never left mine, I am not even sure if he was blinking, I don't even know if I was blinking. This was all so surreal, and then he spoke, his deep velvety voice breaking the silence of the trees once again.

"Bella, I need to explain myself to you" I heard his words, but I felt frozen, I was paralyzed by what had just happened. "I need you to listen to me very carefully and when I am done talking, I know you will have some questions and I will be more than happy to answer them" I didn't know what to do, what to think, so I just nodded at him. "Okay then. Bella this is where I really need you to trust me. I need you to know that I would never hurt you that you are safe with me and I would do everything in my power to keep you safe. We may have only known each other for a few days, but your well being is the most important thing to me. I couldn't bare it if anything ever happened to you. Do you understand that, do you think you can trust me right now Bella?" Trust him? I was still in a daze, could I trust him, then thinking back, I knew that one day he said he would take my hand and I would understand. I could feel his hard cool hand holding mine, and I knew that I could trust him, so again I just nodded back to him and took a deep breath to prepare myself for whatever it was I was about to hear. "Bella I am not sure what you have heard about me or my family since you have been here. My name is Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. I was born in Chicago in 1901 when I was 4 years old my father moved my mother and I to Hawaii, he was a merchant and a rather successful one. I grew up there; I lived there until I was 17 years old. That is when I decided to join the army, the Great War was raging across Europe and I wanted to be a part of it, unfortunately on my trip across the Pacific Ocean to the mainland I fell ill, contracting the Spanish influenza. That is when Carlisle found me dying in a hospital; he was one of the doctors there" Wait what did he just say, did he say 1901? I could feel myself starting to lose control, I was doing everything I could to pay attention to what he was telling me, but it was beginning to be too much. "Carlisle is a vampire, in the hospital he was caring for me, but for some reason he felt drawn to me and couldn't let me just die. He bit me injecting me with his venom, after three days I woke up in his house. I was no longer alive in the human sense, but I was living. I had become one of his kind. I am a vampire Bella" What? He is a what? And then I couldn't hold on anymore, I felt the darkness come over me and the last thing I heard was Edward telling me to breath, I held on to his words, but I couldn't seem to wake from the darkness. I felt his arms around me, but I couldn't pull myself out, I just let go, I let the darkness take over and then it was quiet.

I don't know what was happening, my mind was flashing over and over, it was Edward always Edward, I could see his face, I could see him in my bedroom, I could see him in the woods, I felt the ocean water, I had glimpses of him touching me, kissing me, holding me. I was dreaming, but it was so choppy. I couldn't figure out where I was, I felt something soft beneath me, I was warm, and covered with something soft and comforting, but I still couldn't open my eyes. I was still in a trance, I was frozen and was trying to work my way back to reality. Then I could hear it, the sounds of a guitar playing, and a voice that was deep and velvet, singing words, I was doing everything I could to hold on to the words I was hearing, _I'm in love..I'm in love...Girl save your soul_…he continued…_Without me you got it all...So hold all_. I was in awe, I had never heard anything so beautiful in my life, the words were so full of meaning, passion, love, hurt, pain; they were heavy and heartfelt. I could feel my eyes burning, and I knew tears were falling down my cheeks. But I still could not open my eyes, I didn't know if I was still dreaming of if it was real. Somewhere around me I heard movement, and then there was more, but this time I knew what I was hearing, it was a stereo. The sound of humming then the music swirled in filling the air around me. The first song that I heard I recognized almost immediately, it was Clare de Lune by Debussy, I let myself sink into the melody it was beautiful, then it was over and another song came on, "The Devils Tears", it was beautiful full of piano, percussion, and guitar the voices were amazing. I didn't know who sang it, I wanted to know and somehow this is what forced my eyes to open ever so slightly, I didn't move, I just spoke.

"Who sings that song?" I asked in a raspy voice. Almost instantly I felt a cool hand on my arm and one brushing the top of my hair. I knew it was Edward and it all came rushing back to me like a flood, his words, and his confession in the forest. I went rigid for a moment; I felt his hands move away from me. I didn't want his hands away from me, even after what he told me, something deep down inside told me I was safe, I wasn't afraid. I wasn't afraid of Edward. "No" I said in a whisper and I turned to look at him. "Don't move away from me" I slowly reached my hand out to him. This was so confusing and I didn't fully understand, but what I did understand was that I wanted him near me, I wanted to feel him. I needed him. He just looked at me intensely and very slowly put his hand in mine.

"It's Angus and Julia Stone" He whispered back to me. I took my free hand and reached up placing it against his face. His cheek was cool and smooth, with a bit of stubble from his facial hair; his eyes went closed and he leaned into my hand. He gently took his other hand and placed it atop of mine. After a few seconds had passed he took my hand and placed a kiss in my palm. His cool soft lips sent a jolt of electricity through me, starting in my palm and stretching through the rest of my body. I couldn't help the small moan that escaped between my lips.

"Edward…hold me?" I looked at him with pleading eyes, my voice was still raspy but this time it had a hint of a husky plea to it. Edward just looked at me for a moment, before slowly climbing on to the bed next to me, wrapping me in his arms. That is when I started to notice my surroundings. The room was open and light, there were windows all along one side and on the other there were wide doors that opened to the outside. The walls were white, there was a desk on the opposite side, a small lounge, there were books everywhere, a guitar was leaning against the lounge up by the windows. Above the bed and behind it was a wall of shelves, filled with books, cd's, records, and other little things. I noticed a flat screen T.V. and on the wall by the door there was a pictures of Hawaii, one was of the beach, waves crashing against the shore, another was a picture of Haleiwa Town it was older from years and years ago, but I would recognize it anywhere, they were all black and white; they were stunning. I felt him nuzzle his head into my hair.

"Bella are you okay?" He asked in a shaky voice, I didn't want to answer him, but I knew that I had to; I just didn't know how to answer him. I was so confused and was in a bit of shock still. Everything seemed so surreal and out of place, the only thing keeping me sane was his arms wrapped around me, it just felt so right. It took me a while before I answered him.

"Edward I don't completely understand, but I trust you, I feel safe with you…and I know that I want to understand" I rolled over on my other side so I could face him; I needed to look into his eyes. I had to see his face. "Will you help me understand Edward?" He brushed a piece of my hair behind my ear, gently rubbing my cheek with his thumb.

"Bella I will do whatever I can for you, all you have to do is ask" He just looked at me with those eyes, his eyes, gorgeous and sad, but there was something else there, something I wanted to know. "Bella you mean everything to me and I will do whatever I need to, I am all yours…forever" The breath in my chest caught for a moment. I reached for him and looked him in the eyes.

"Kiss me" And with those words he pulled me closer to him and pressed his lips to mine. It was soft and gentle. I slowly started to open my mouth pressing my tongue against his lips, willing him to part them. I wanted to taste him, I needed him. With that he complied, our tongues were locked in an intimate dance. It was glorious, hot and cold, it was perfect. I felt my body flush, I could feel my stomach tighten, my thighs were beginning to ache, I could feel myself getting wet, Fuck I needed, I had never wanted a man to touch me, the way I wanted him to. My hands started running through his hair wildly, pulling him closer to me. I arched my body into his, I moved my leg over his, and I wanted to wrap myself around him. His hand moved across the length of my leg, his fingers leaving a trail of need behind them, he grabbed my thigh, his hand was so large covering me, it just pushed me, making me want more.

I let my hands trail down his back making my way to his chest. His muscles were so solid; I could feel them moving underneath my fingers. Slowly trailing my hands down from his chest across his lean, stomach, I reached the point where his jeans and shirt met. I slid my hand underneath his t-shirt, his breath hitched and he let out a low moan. That only fueled my fire, knowing that he wanted this as much as I did. I started to push his shirt up so I could pull it over his head. But, he broke our kiss, and placed his hand on top of mine, looking me in the eyes. Shit, I went to fast, fuck was he going to tell me to stop again, I didn't want to stop, I wanted to keep going.

"Bella...I don't know…" he trailed off looking me in the eyes. I just looked at him intently.

"Edward…please don't tell me to stop, I need this, I need you right now" He went still completely frozen for a moment.

"Bella you don't have to do this, this isn't why I brought you here" I slanted my eyes at him, letting him know that was not what I was thinking.

"Bella…" He paused a moment "Bella I have never done this before…and I have never done this with a human before let alone someone like me" His voice seemed shaky and almost nervous. I looked at him almost surprised, but at the same time, his declaration just made me want him even more. It felt so right. "Bella I don't want you to do this because you are afraid, or you think that you have to

"Edward I am not afraid of you…" I paused knowing I was about to make the most honest confession of my life "I am only afraid of losing you"

"Baby, you aren't going to lose me...fuck…I am yours forever, for as long as you want me, I am yours" His words rang in my ears, my mind, echoing in my heart. "You're it Bella, there will never be anyone else for me, it will always be you" I was at a loss for what he was telling me. I just wanted him, I needed him. I loved him. In that moment I knew that I loved him, it hit me hard almost as if the shifting that I had been feeling deep down inside of me the last few days just exploded, telling me all I needed to know, all I ever wanted to know. With that I crushed my lips to his, kissing him as hard and as passionately as I could. He needed to feel this, feel what I was feeling. He responded instantly, giving me back what I was giving him. After a moment of this intense kissing he pulled away. I was lying underneath him; he hovered over me, holding his weight off of me by resting on his forearms. I could feel his fingers playing with my hair behind my ear, gently running his finger along the curve on the backside of my ear.

"Bella I need to go slow, I need to make sure that you are safe, that I won't hurt you…" He seemed tortured with his own thoughts for a moment "Bella everything about you appeals to me, your scent is like my own personal drug, my very own brand of heroin, I have to go slowly. I have never done this and I could hurt you, my strength could break you, and I don't know what would happen if I lost control, if I let my animal instincts take over, I could hurt you Bella, I could kill you" I felt my heart thud against my chest at his words.

"Edward I trust you. I know I am safe with you. I know you won't hurt me" I let me words come out in a steady beat, never taking my eyes away from him. And here was where I made my next life changing confession "Edward…I have never done this either..." I stopped to let him know that I was just as nervous about this as he was, so I continued with my confession "Edward…please… Edward please I need you, it can only be you…touch me, I'm yours" His eyes changed, they were lusty and excited. The corners of his mouth turned up ever so slightly.

"Bella" I was locked on his eyes "Bella…I…I love you" with that his mouth came down upon mine. Kissing me deeply and with more passion than I could have ever imagined, I could feel it, feel his love pressing against my mouth, and spreading through my entire being. I was his. I was in love with Edward Cullen, incandescently, and irrevocably in love with him. And he was a vampire.


	11. Chapter 11 Wave of Love

University of Eternity Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Wave of Love

EPOV

My mind in wandering I don't know what to do. Carlisle said she was fine and that she just needed to rest. So I just brought her up to my bedroom and laid her down on the bed. The bed I admit which is a new addition to my room. I haven't had a bed since I was human, I have never had a need for one, but since I met Bella, I had this overwhelming need to purchase one. Wishful thinking I suppose. As she lay there in my bed, well her bed rather, even though she was unaware of that fact, I sat in my lounge waiting anxiously for her to wake. I didn't know what to do with all of my nervous energy; I needed something to occupy me while I waited so I picked up my guitar and began to play. It was a song that has been brewing in my mind since the moment Alice revealed her vision of Bella to me. I appropriately called it "Never Think". I let my fingers strum over the strings, I closed my eyes and let the words poor out of my mouth. This song was for Bella, it was her song, it was all about her, my fear for her, my love for her, my hope, and everything came out in the lyrics of the song. When I wrote a song I could never hide, if anyone ever wanted to find out the truth they wouldn't have to look any further than the lyrics of one of my songs. As I sat played, singing my truthful words, I could hear the thoughts of everyone in the house; Carlisle's of course always were of concern about my well being and wishing me nothing but happiness, Esme was relaxed and comforted at hearing me play, mostly just at peace that I have finally found someone that I love, she was so happy and complete. Alice was almost bouncing off the walls, ready to beat down my door so she could officially meet Bella, she already knew that her and Bella were going to be great friends; I shot her a thought and told her to calm her devil pixie ass down and she just scrunched her face at me, sticking out her tongue and rolling her eyes. Jasper made me feel calm, for the moment at least, but then quickly changing his mind to more sexual deviance just to fuck with me, I could see he was trying to hold back his laugh. Not funny Jasper! Rosalie was her usual self, thinking about her car and Emmett, but she did have a moment where she paused. Her thoughts were a mixture of jealousy, relief, and happiness. Rosalie and I had a strange relationship, we were close but she was vain, she did always want me to be happy, she hated the fact that I was moody and lived in a world of my own, never lavishing her with affection like everyone else. Emmett was the one that surprised me the most, his thoughts were almost worrisome. He was completely happy that I had found Bella and was excited to meet her, but it was almost as if he was nervous for me. He was trying to send me pointers on how to please a woman, it was almost comical, my grizzly 'brother' trying to show me how to be gentle, and he was scared for me, that I was going to hurt her. Emmett was a big fucker, but he was a softy, and his thoughts hit me the hardest. That is when it started to sink in. They were all thinking the same thing. I was going to have sex with Bella! Holy fuck, I instantly became all nerves and anxiety.

I didn't know what to do, fuck I had never had sex before. I was a 109 year old virgin! Not because I was trying to be virtuous or some shit like that, I just had never felt that I deserved it; I always thought I was a monster, and that I didn't deserve to have pleasure in my life. The only love I ever allowed myself in the past was on the waves or shaping boards, it had always been surfing, never a woman. I never felt that I had the right. Shit, I needed to relax, I set my guitar down and walked over to my stereo and turned on something soothing. Debussy that would do it, Clare de Lune always helped me calm down. The piano always relaxed me, whether I was listening to it or playing it myself, or the guitar for that matter, but in this case I was so wound up that if I played my guitar any more I think that I would have snapped it in half, with the amount of anxiety I was feeling. Suddenly Alice's mind flashed a vision, I froze instantly focusing on what she was showing me. Fuck I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Bella, jesus she was beautiful. Fucking beautiful; I took a hard deep breath and swallowed hard. Alice whispered to me softly.

"Edward I am sorry for looking, but…everything is going to be fine. Bella is going to be okay. You aren't going to hurt her. She loves you Edward" I just stood there a moment trying to take it all in.

"Thank you Alice, I needed that. I love you, you dark little pixie" I whispered back to her, sending her a small smile.

"I love you too, you brooding surfing bastard. We all do" She said back and with that she closed off her mind promising me that she would keep everyone away for the next couple of hours to give Bella and myself some privacy. Because in this family privacy was something of a precious commodity and in truth didn't exist, but that is what made us who we are, and that is what I loved about my family, and I knew that is what Bella would come to love about them as well.

The song changed on the stereo, it made me laugh. "The Devil's Tears" by Angus and Julia Stone how appropriate for a vampire who loves a human, Bella spoke and I was at her side instantly. I was so happy that she was awake. I wanted to just wrap her in my arms and never let her go, but I knew that I needed to give her time to process everything.

"Who sings that song?' I can't believe after all that I have just told her that the first question she asks me is who sings this song. But there it was, that look, for a split second I saw it, she was afraid, unsure, she didn't want me. Fuck Alice was wrong! I jumped back. Damnit! "No" What? Why is she telling me no? "Don't move away from me" Holy fuck, she wants me. She was holding her hand out to me. I don't know what this woman was doing to me, but she surprised me at every fucking turn. I slowly moved back towards her and took her hand. Fuck, her body heat and the feel of her soft delicate skin sent a shot of electricity through me. I never would get used to that feeling, I loved that feeling she gave me. I placed a kiss in the palm of her hand, I needed the contact, I was selfish but I had to feel her skin on my lips. I answered her question telling her who sang the song. "Edward…hold me?" Fuck she didn't have to ask me twice, I gently lay down next to her wrapping my arms around her. Asking if she was okay, she didn't answer right away.

"Edward I don't completely understand, but I trust you, I feel safe with you…and I know that I want to understand" She rolled over and looked at me "Will you help me understand Edward?" I couldn't resist touching her, so I tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. I told her I would do everything I could for her. I would, I would give my life for her, my in-human life. I would give her my everything, forever. "Kiss me" And with those words I pulled her close to me and placed my lips to hers. Fuck she felt so good. Her soft perfect lips, things started to get heated, our hands started exploring one another, searching, wanting, and needing one another. Then she caught me off guard, I wasn't really ready for her, when her soft little fingers traced up my stomach underneath my shirt, pushing it up. Fuck, I just about died all over again, I wanted her, and I wanted her so badly, desperately. But I knew I had to go slow. I couldn't lose control. I needed to focus. I had to tell her. She needed to know. With my confession Bella shocked me once again.

"Edward…please… Edward please I need you, it can only be you…touch me, I'm yours" Fuck did she just say that, she didn't even know. Those words, those very words she whispered in her sleep. They were my undoing. I was complete, I couldn't take it anymore, and the words just flew out of my mouth.

"Bella" I took a breath "Bella…I…I love you" and then my lips came crashing down on hers, it was a passionate dance of fire and ice. I was lost in her, I was lost in her lips, in the way that her tongue was giving and taking, she was all heat. I pulled away from her slowly breaking the connection; she let out a small moan at the separation. I needed to look in her eyes, I had to know that this was okay, that what we were about to do, was okay. I needed to know that this is what she really wanted, for me to touch her for the first time; I was doing it for myself as well, I needed the reassurance from her that I was doing the right thing; I loved her so much and we both wanted this. The only woman I had ever loved and would ever love for the rest of my existence.

"Edward...I love you too" And with those words that was all I needed.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, inhaling her scent, letting it burn inside of me. God I loved her and I knew I could do this. I slowly lowered my head down to hers, placing lips to hers. Kissing her softly at first, slowly, deeply; I held my weight off of her by supporting myself on my forearm. With my other arm I ran my hand across her cheek, gently moving to the back of her head through her thick soft hair. Tracing my fingers along her long neck, trailing my thumb over chin, and letting it catch on her swollen bottom lip. Without breaking the kiss I shifted to my side so I could let my hand travel down the center of her neck to her collarbone, I let my lips follow the trail of my fingers. Placing soft open kisses with my mouth and tongue along her jaw line, gently sucking on her earlobe, before making my way down her neck to her collar bone. Fuck I could feel her veins throbbing; I could smell the adrenaline and the scent of her arousal in her blood. It was making my cock bulge against the zipper of my jeans. Bella's breaths were heavy and sharp; her fingers were tangled in my hair and at the nape of my neck. The rise and fall of her chest was taunting me, watching her breasts move and arch towards me. My fingers were aching to touch the. I felt Bella's hands travel down my back; she grabbed a fist full of my t-shirt in both of her hands and pulled it up. Fuck that was turning me on even more; she was trying to take my clothes off. At her demand I lifted away from body and helped her with removing my shirt the rest of the way, pulling it over my head and tossing it on the floor.

She looked up at me with her deep brown eyes, clouded with lust. She pushed herself up on the bed and perched on her knees, placing her small hands on my chest. Letting her hands trace down my abdomen, and she placed a soft kiss over my dead heart. Looking up into my eyes, I leaned down and kissed her heavenly mouth pulling her against my naked chest, wrapping my arms around her; I gripped the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her. Freeing her of the cotton boundary, fuck her skin was smooth, silk and fire against me. She shivered as the air hit her naked skin, but flushed a moment later at her arousal of being undressed by me. It caused the corners of my mouth to curl up slightly; I just sent her a pleased look as I bent down to kiss her perfectly sculpted shoulder. I let my large hands press against the small of her back, letting myself feel her lean smooth plains as I made my way up to the clasp of her bra. I unhooked it easily, holding the straps in my fingers, pulling away from her; I gently slid the straps from her arms. Allowing her breasts to stand free, they were beautiful peaks of creamy flesh; her nipples were erect from the cool air and arousal. They were perfect little pink rose buds, waiting for mouth to suckle them. I let my finger trace over her right breast then her left, not being able to fight the urge any longer both of my hands cupped her soft mounds of flesh, as I rubbed my thumb over her nipples her head arched back revealing her long smooth neck. Bella's breath released out of her chest in a hot cloud of desire, she loved that I was grabbing her tits and rubbing her budded nipples. I leaned in and let my tongue trace down her neck to her right breast where I took her in my mouth. Fuck she tasted delicious, as I let her nipple pass through my lips, I repeated my actions with her left breast. As I finished my assault on her gorgeous tits I moved my arms around her so I could lay her back down on the bed.

I situated myself in between her legs, hovering over her, I placed my hands on her thighs just behind her knees bending them, so her feet were flat on the bed. Her legs were resting against my hips; I leaned over and began to kiss her with as much passion as I could allow myself. Always keeping my focus, I couldn't hurt her; I would listen to the music filling the room around us, the words of SafteySuit coming on from the song "Gone Away". Fuck she tasted so good, I let my hands roam over her body, moving over her thighs, up her torso, along the sides of her breasts, taking her arms and letting them travel their length pulling them above her head, letting my fingers lock into hers for a moment before making my way back down her body. Kissing my way down, paying attention to every inch of her naked flesh; her fingers were a mess in my hair.

"Edward...please…" She whispered out in a husky pleading voice. Fuck me that was the most erotic voice I have ever heard in my life, it made my cock twitch against my jeans. Damn I wanted her, I needed her, I wanted to give her all of me.

As I placed kisses on her smooth defined belly, I started to unbutton her jeans, her hips arched into my hands. Jesus she wanted me, she was giving herself to me, fuck I needed to focus. As I slowly unzipped her pants and pulled the waist band of her jeans apart the scent of her arousal came pouring out, it was the most heavenly scent, earthy, floral, with a hint of the sea, it was all Bella, my Bella. I had to pause for a moment and I rested my forehead on her belly and to a deep breath to take in her glorious aroma. I wish I could bathe in her scent, damn I loved that smell, I loved her. She was making me so hard. As I continued to remove her jeans I place a kiss and each corner of her pelvic bones, her breath hitched in her chest each times, and her belly trembled. Fuck she was beautiful, with her skin flushed the perfect shade of pink, her lips swollen and red from kissing, and her soft dark hair wild and spread out over the bed. Once her jeans were off I kissed my way up her legs, paying attention to the tops of her feet, her ankles, knees, thighs and when I reached her inner thighs I had to stop, to check myself. I had to check my control. Fuck she was intoxicating. I slid my hands on the outside of her thighs and under her firm ass hooking my fingers on the band of her boy shorts. They were black and dare I say the hottest fucking thing, fuck me, who would have thought black cotton boy shorts could make me fucking drool and want to cry like a little fucking girl. I steadied myself and started to slide them from her body, she instantly and without hesitation lifted her hips slightly off of the bed to aid me in the removal. Fuck I got nervous all of a sudden, it hit me like a wall, she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, laying there completely naked in front of me. She seemed completely at ease, so absorbed in the moment. Her eyes were dark and wondrous, full of need and anticipation. I couldn't stop myself from staring at her. Fuck I loved this girl and now I was going to show her how much.

"Edward...I want to undress you" Fuck me! Did she just say that she wanted to undress me, for fucks sake?

She sat up, I was still between her legs, as she sat up they spread wider and I could see her sex, she was positively glistening, she was so fucking wet. I just wanted to crawl up in there and live forever. She placed her small hands on top of the waist of my jeans, running her finger along the edge making her way to the button. She undid the button and slowly pulled the zipper down, my hard cock wanted to spring from its confinement. She placed her hands on my hips and leaned forward and placed a kiss on my abdomen, and grabbing both my boxer briefs and my jeans she started to pull them down. She looked up into my eyes and gave me a small smile before looking at what I had to offer her. I heard her heart beat flutter and a blush come over her body. It made me smile. She slid back to let me remove my clothing the rest of the way. My erect cock was at full attention. I tossed my clothing on the floor adding it the pile. I took a deep breath, relaxing myself and giving myself a moment to focus. The words to "Stay" by Michelle Featherstone were in the background. I made my way back to Bella's heavenly figure; I leaned in supporting my weight with left forearm and began kissing her with the intention that I was not going to stop. Her reaction was matched with her need, her passion, her love for me. Her hands were exploring my body, I let my free hand travel her lean figure, massaging her breasts, making my way down her ribs, to her hips were I let my fingers trace her belly and pelvic bone. Moving on down her thigh and bringing her leg up, I traced the inside from knee to her inner thigh. There I paused, her hips arched into me; she was moving trying to find much needed friction. She had me spinning. I continued kissing her with everything I could give without causing her any discomfort. Our breathing started to become intense panting; I started to make soft slow circles on the outside of her sex. Feeling the way her folds came together, the tiny strip of hair, I could feel her pulse, the heat radiate from her, the silky moisture that was dripping from the place she wanted me to touch her the most. I ran my index finger along her slit, a husky moan escaped her throat and her head went back. I pulled out of our kiss, and continued kissing down her throat. Fuck she was so wet, she was soft and hot. Her skin burned my fingers. I placed my finger at her entrance, slowly I pushed into her, fuck she was so tight.

"Uh…"she let out in a needy breath.

I continued slowly pushing my finger inside of her twisting it slightly as I went. Fuck, I let out a deep moan of my own, she felt so fucking good.

"Fuck baby you feel so good" The words just came out of my mouth. It was the truth. I continued pushing my finger in and out of her then I added a second finger. She arched her back letting another moan escape her mouth, her fingers were gripping my hair. I was feeling confident and focused. Bella was grounding me, she was making me feel things, she was making me feel good. I started to kiss my way down her body, I stopped for a moment, making sure I was okay. I placed a soft kiss just under her belly button, then one just a little lower, and another a little lower, keeping myself in check. There I placed a kiss on the top of her sweet pussy right where her lips meet. She let out a louder moan. With my other hand I spread her lips to reveal her clit. I rubbed my thumb over it, her hips bucked her walls started to tremble around my fingers. Fuck I wanted her in my mouth, I wanted to taste her. I placed an open mouthed kiss on her clit, and she started moaning, her little fingers fisted my hair and her legs spread a little bit wider. Her heart beat was so fast and her breathing was just heavy panting in her chest. I placed another kiss on her clit this time I swirled my tongue around it, before pulling back. And with wanting to cause her pleasure and due to my own selfishness I removed my fingers from her and let my mouth replace them. I let my tongue trail from her clit down her slit to her entrance.

"Edward…Oh..fuuu…uuck" She hissed out in between her panting. I continued letting my tongue work over her sex, placing my hand on her belly and letting my thumb drop and rub circles on her clit. Fuck she was perfect, her nectar was heaven on my tongue, I never wanted to taste anything else again, and I only wanted Bella, my Bella. There was nothing that could describe how perfect and erotic she was. My dick ached to be inside of her. As I placed my tongue at her entrance going in circles and slipping it inside of her, I pushed her over the edge. Her orgasm came hard. Her walls started to tremble and vibrate and then in a flash they were pounding in intense beats milking my tongue letting her heavenly nectar pours into my mouth. When her orgasm seemed to subside her breathing was heavy and she pulled me up to her, gripping the side of my face, crushing her lips onto mine. Fuck that was hot, having her tongue on mine while I could still taste her.

"Edward I need you inside of me" She said into my mouth. She reached between our bodies and grabbed onto my hard cock. I just about came in her had, her hot little fingers wrapped around my hard dick made my head spin. She let her hand travel my length, pulling and pushing; she rubbed her thumb over the tip of my cock where it was so sensitive. Fuck; a moan came crashing out of my throat into our kiss.

"Edward…Please…I need you, I can't wait any longer" Fuck she was begging me that just about did me in. I pulled out of our kissing. I moved my hand to where hers was on my cock, she didn't move it. I adjust my weight so I could brace myself, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes for a second to focus, the heat of her hand, the smell of her arousal, the sound of the song in the room, "My Love" by Sia, her heart beat, our breathing, the sound of her blood rushing through her veins and with all of that, I took her hand in mine, holding my length and placed it at her entrance. Our eyes were locked; she placed her free arm around my neck and took a deep breath. "Edward...I love you"

"I love you to baby always" And with those words I slowly pushed my length into her opening, one centimeter at a time. Fuck she was tight, she felt like fire and silk, she removed her hand and placed it around my neck with her other, bracing her further. "Are you okay?" I asked before moving further into her. She nodded and I slid into a bit more. Fuck I don't know if I could handle much more of this, she felt so fucking good, I had to stop breathing. I looked into her eyes, as I moved further into her, her fingernail dug into my shoulders; I knew this was hurting her. Fuck, I panicked and started to pull out.

"No…Don't Edward, don't stop" She paused "Just give me a second" I stopped and let her adjust to me, after a moment she nodded and gave me a tiny smile and I continued into her further, this time I was pressed fully against her, our hips were touching, her breath caught in her chest, she bit her bottom lip, her nails digging deeper into my shoulders, I could see that her eyes were beginning to water. I don't know if I could do this, I couldn't stand to cause her pain, this was the worst torture. But fuck she felt so good, I needed to focus, I listened to the words of "My Love", I stayed perfectly still and did not move.

"Baby, I want you to move inside of me...slowly" Oh shit, fuck, shit, fuck, I needed to concentrate. I started slowly; I pulled back slowly and moved back into her, finding a easy gentle rhythm. Fuck me, she was so tight and hot, she was wet and my cock was covered in her silky nectar, I could smell our sex, she started to move with me.

"Fuuuck… Uhhh..hmmm…Bella…Baby you feel so..Fuu…uuck..kiing Good"…I could barely get my words out. I wasn't going to last much longer.

"Uhh…Edward…oooohhhh..FUU" She couldn't speak. Her moaning became intense, she started moving more hungrily, she crushed her mouth to mine, her breath was hot, and delicious in my mouth, and she tasted heavenly. Our rhythm became faster, it was steady and deep, a sheen a sweat glistened over her chest, and a tiny drop trailed between her breasts, I moved my right hand and placed it under has ass, to support her. I wanted to be deeper inside of her, are hips started grinding into one another in deep circles.

"Edward...I...I am…I ...So...Close..." Fuck I could feel her walls starting to tremble, her thighs we clenching around me.

"Fuck…baby…Come for me…I want you to come for me" I was so fucking close, I couldn't hold on much longer, I could feels my balls getting tight, my stomach muscles were starting to clench.

"Come with me Edward, I want to feel you…UHHH…Please...Come...With me..." Fuck and with that, I could feel her wall tighten around my cock, her head flew back, and she started to scream out my name, and with that she pushed me over the edge to my own release. Her pussy crashing around my cock was milking it of all its seed. I was dazed, I felt so many different emotions coursing through me at once, and I felt like I had finally come home for the first time in my life. I was at peace.

"Bella…ahh...I…Love you…" Was all that came out of my mouth when we were letting our orgasms sweep through our bodies. I had just taken the best ride of my life; I just rode the most perfect, beautiful wave of my entire existence. Nothing would ever compare to the wave of love that was crashing over me in this moment. Bella was forever my perfect wave of love.


	12. Chapter 12 Wave of Existence Part 1

University of Eternity Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Wave of Existence Part 1

I was in a state of complete love, my mind was silent, and my immortal body was at peace. Bella did this, she made me whole. Her small figure lay beneath me, her delicate flesh was burning into me, the air moving in and out of her started to slow, the beat of her heart started to regulate itself, her scent blanketed all of my senses. Once I was able to focus myself I ever so slowly pulled myself out of her. I instantly felt like a part of me was missing at the separation. She let out the slightest whimper from my retreat. Fuck she felt so amazing, I never wanted to be any place again other than with Bella. I needed her, I wanted her, I loved her with every fiber of my eternal existence. As I started to move away from her she pulled me back and crushed her swollen lips to mine, wrapping her perfect fingers into my hair. Shit this woman was going to be the death of me; I pressed my lips back into hers and couldn't help the smile that was forming as I kissed her back. With all of my will power I pulled my head away from hers, I needed to look into her eyes, those beautiful deep chocolate eyes.

"Bella" damn I loved saying her name, her eyes fluttered open under her long dark lashes "Baby…are you okay?" I just stared into her deep eyes needing to know that she was okay, that I didn't hurt her; I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I ever hurt her.

"Perfect" she whispered to me, in husky satisfied tone, it was lusty and heavy. Fuck that started to turn me on, just the sound of her voice ignited my desire for her. I couldn't look away from her; a small satisfied smile was being formed from her plump lips. As I stared into her eyes, the song playing in the background caught my attention, "Under My Skin" by Peter Bradley Adams, and she was, my Bella was under my skin, and it felt like perfection.

"Bella…I love you" She just looked up at me with her satisfied eyes and smiled. "Thank you" I whispered back to her and I rolled over and pulled her close to me. I wasn't ready for her body not to be on mine, I don't think I would ever be ready to feel her. But I knew that I needed to finish explaining everything to her, I knew she was going to have questions. But in this moment I just wanted to hold her, feel her body against mine. So I just laid there letting the music fill the room, enjoying Bella in my arms, watching out the window as twilight settled in for the day. My family would be back soon. I definitely owed Alice big for this. The next song that came on was "Only the Ocean" by Jack Johnson, Bella nuzzled closer.

"I this song" as she said that, it made me think, for me, it was only the ocean and her. She was my perfect wave. "I used to live a few miles away from him…I always would see him and his family getting plate lunch at Mackey's Shrimp Truck in Haleiwa" she let a little laugh. "Mmm…Edward, can I ask you something?" of course she could ask me something.

"Yeah love what is it?" I was sure she was going to ask about my 'existence'.

"Ummm…well…it's about the board you gave me" She paused for a moment "Did you make that board…I was just wondering cause…well the logo on the board was similar to the one on the note card?" Really? That is what she wanted to ask me?

"Uh…um yeah, that's my board" Where was she going with this?

"Well…it's a beautiful board…I have never had a board that nice, it feels like it was made just for me…when I was riding it, it felt perfect…it just…well I have never had a board like that…thank you"

"Your welcome baby…I was hoping you would love it" I kissed her head a hugged her close to me.

"Edward...Uh…I looked it up on the internet" Okay…now I was going to have to do some more explaining, this might get a little complicated. Surfing had always been my life, it was my world, and when I joined this life, it became my existence. "I was just curious, is Haleiwa Boards your company?" She asked hesitantly. Okay, I guess it was time to get up and start explaining. My family would be here soon, I think they will be able to help with this too.

"Um…yes. Bella, I think maybe would be a good time to have a talk about…well about me and my existence"

BPOV

I was in a daze. I just had sex! Holy fuck that was the most incredible experience of my life; it was nothing like how I thought it would be. It didn't even come close to what I thought that I knew. I mean I had a couple girlfriends back home and when they told me about losing their virginity, I just kind of figured that I would end up in the same awkward, painful and short lived experience like the rest of them. But this, this was nothing like what they told me. I mean yeah it hurt for about a half a second, but then I was filled with the most intense pleasure, all I wanted was more. More of Edward, and on top of the whole thing he told me that he loved me! Like holy mind fuck! I was over taken by everything that has happened between us in the last week and I just let myself feel. I let it all go. And I let myself do whatever came naturally. It was like setting up for the perfect wave. The excitement, anticipation, the adrenaline pumping through my body; it was so intense. Even after everything that Edward had revealed about himself, I didn't fully understand it all. But I knew I was safe with him, I could feel it in every part of me, my mind, my body, my heart, my soul, down to my very core. I knew Edward wouldn't hurt me.

Laying there in Edward's arms in my first post coital bliss, thinking about all of the new feelings that I had and was experiencing, I recognized Jack Johnson come on in the background. I loved his music, it was funny listening to him away from home, and I would occasionally see him in Haleiwa out with his family or riding his bike. Then it hit me, I wanted to ask Edward about the board, about the company. I felt a little weird asking him, but I just had to know. When I asked him about it, it seemed as though he started to get nervous almost. I didn't really mean to make him nervous about the whole thing, I loved the board, I just wanted to know more, more about him I guess. That is when he told me it would be a good time to talk about him and his _existence_, oh shit this didn't sound good.

"Um…okay" I didn't know what to say.

"Bella...Maybe we should put our close back on for this" Shit this can't be good, he is telling me to get dressed already. Fuck! I tried to act as calm as possible, I sat up on the bed, suddenly feeling a little shy. Edward got up and walked over to the pile of clothes on the floor. God damn that boy has a nice ass. Fuck, I felt a little weird, but he seemed to be comfortable, which helped me calm down a little, just a little though. He slid his jeans back on, walked over to his dresser and pulled out a clean t-shirt.

"Uh…I will give you a minute, you can use my bathroom if you would like. I am going to go downstairs to the kitchen" he paused a moment "Will you meet down there when you are ready?" He asked so sweetly, it made the corners of my mouth curl up just slightly. I nodded in agreement. He walked back over to the bed, he reached out and placed his hand on my cheek and bent down and kissed me softly on the lips. Shit that made me hot all over again, I was about a millisecond away from dropping the sheet I was holding up to my chest and pulling him back down on this bed. I reached up and placed my hand over his; he pulled back from the kiss and looked me in my eyes. God he had beautiful eyes.

"I will be right down stairs baby…just come down when you're ready…I love you" And with that he walked out of his bedroom gently closing the door behind me to get dressed.

I sat there for a moment before getting up off of the bed; the cool air hit my naked body and sent Goosebumps cascading over my skin. I picked up my clothes off of the floor and walked into Edwards's bathroom. Fuck his bathroom was bigger than my bedroom. It had a huge shower, with glass going from the floor to the ceiling, a huge rainfall shower head. The floors and walls were what looked like marble. There was a lounge pushed up against the large window. The vanity was a dark walnut, with two vessel sinks, and large mirrors that hung over them. The towels that were hanging were a gleaming white, I reached my hand out to touch them, and they were so soft and plush. I ran my finger along the marble countertop and looked up into the mirror over the sink. Damn I have total sex hair, like really bad, just got-laid-hair. I felt salty and sweaty, so that is when I decided that I was going to take a quick shower. Besides Edward's shower looked so fucking divine I couldn't resist. I opened one of the cabinets to look for a towel; I really didn't want to use the one hanging up. When I found the towels, they were all the same, white fluffy and soft. I couldn't resist so I peeked into the rest of the cabinets, everything was so organized, like something out of a magazine. Under his sink I saw a wooden box that contained a bunch of bars of milled soap; they looked expensive, all individually wrapped with a fancy label. I think they were French or something, I don't know. I picked one up and smelled it, it was subtle, natural, with a hint of something sweet, and I couldn't place it. It didn't smell overly manly so, I took the wrapper off and went to turn the shower on. I let the water run until I found my desired temperature. God the hot water was cascading down my body, I felt engulfed, it was so relaxing, my skin was so sensitive from having had the most intense orgasm of my life and the water felt like my skin was being showered in soft hot kisses. I took the soap in my hands and lathered it up, and started rubbing it all over my body. Shit I was getting turned on all over again. Fuck why Edward couldn't have just stayed up here and joined me.

My mind started going crazy with flashes of what Edward had just done to my body, what I had just done to his. I was thinking about his beautiful cock, his hands exploring my body, his lips touching every inch of me, his tongue plunging into the depths of my hot wet center. Fuck me, I was so fucking turned on, I was aching again. My hands started to wander over my wet breast, I pinched my own nipple lightly, I then slid my hands down my stomach, remember Edward's touch. My breathing started to get heavy, I let my fingers of my right hand trace down to my clit, a throaty moan excepted my lips when I started to touch myself. I placed my left hand up against the glass shower door to brace myself. My head was down and my eyes were closed, reeling in my memories of Edward and me. I heard a deep moan, and all of a sudden I felt the glass beneath my hand shake. My head shot up and my eyes opened in shock. Dark deep embers, were staring back at me, clouded with lust, heat, need. Edward's eyes stared back at mine so intensely, and they slowly gazed down to where my hand was on my body. Fuck! I was frozen.

"Don't stop" was all he said in a deep velvety tone, it was so husky and brazen, he just stood there looking at me, watching me, waiting for me. Fuck I was turned on all over again; this boy was making me hot.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	13. Chapter 12 Wave of Existence Part 2

University of Eternity Chapter 12 part 2

Chapter 12

Wave of Existence Part 2

EPOV

I was downstairs in the kitchen waiting for Bella to come down and for my family to get home. I heard her upstairs moving around, the shower turned on, I could hear the water flower out of the shower head, cascading down her body and hitting the floor of the shower and going down the drain. The moist heat of the steam filled my senses, I could smell her, the salt water, the scent of our bodies, the sex from both of us, and like a bomb it hit me. I could smell her arousal wafting through me, that heady floral scent that was only Bella. Fuck it was engrossing, it over took me. I was enraptured and before I knew what I was doing, I was standing outside of my bathroom door; I could hear her pulse heavy and quick, her arousal speeding through her veins, and her heavy breathing. I couldn't take it, _jesusfuckingchrist_, I was so turned on, and my dick was hard and throbbing against my jeans. I swiftly stepped into my bathroom to see her, I know that this wasn't right, that I shouldn't be there, but fuck she was touching herself, one hand was plunging between her wet thighs and the other was bracing her against the glass shower door. My hand went up to meet hers on the other side of the glass, her head snapped up. Her eyes were so deep and intense; I had caught her off guard. I had not control, it was lost going down the drain along with the water that was showering Bella's erotic form.

"Don't stop" the words came out of my mouth heavy with lust. I just looked back into her eyes, breathing deep and heavy taking in her scent. My hand free hand reached out to the button on my jeans and I slipped it down to my fully hard dick.

She looked back, her movements frozen. She then let her eyes wander down to what I was doing to myself. I blush came over her chest creeping up her neck making its way to her cheeks, coloring them the most amazing she of pink. She slowly started to move her hand in between her thighs, letting her thumb come up and rub small circles on her clit. I just watched her as I pulled my dick free of the cloth prison and started stroking myself. Pumping myself slow and hard to her rhythm; my eyes never left her body, never left her intense gaze. This was the single most fucking erotic moment in my existence.

"Fuck…Bella...So fucking beautiful" I breathed out heavy against my panting and stroking.

"Edward...oh fuck…ahh" She let out in heavy pants, biting her bottom lip. "Edward...I'm so close…" Her fingers started moving faster and I picked up my own pace.

"Baby…make yourself come for me...Look at me…I want to see you come baby" And with that her skin started to flush, her breathing and heart rate were fast and intense and with a heavy whimper I watched her orgasm course through her body. Her head came forward in an almost jerked movement towards the glass door.

"Edward come in here…I want your body against mine…I want to watch you come" Fuck me, with those words I tore my shirt off and ripped my jeans down and was in the shower with her. When I stepped in and continued stroking my hard cock, Bella's little hand wrapped right around mine. She was stroking it with me. She started placing open mouthed kisses against my chest, as the water flowed over us.

"Touch me Edward…I want to feel your hands on my body" I reached my free hand out and touched her face letting it travel down her neck, and along her supple breast, I rubbed my thumb across her perfect pink erect nipple.

"I'm...so…close…baby…Fuuuck…uuuhhh" And with that my body stiffened and I let my own orgasm release from me. I wrapped myself around her, pulling her up and kissing her deeply with everything that I was. My body was on fire for her, she awakened a need, pure lust, and endless love and longing for her that I never thought possible. Her mouth was hot against mine, her small hands gripping my wet hair.

With the hot water cascading between us, I pumped in and out of Bella, until we both came hard against each other. I set her down on the marble bench in the shower and washed her body. Paying attention to every curve and plain; placing kisses along the way.

"Baby…my family is going to be home any minute...we should get out and get dressed" I said as I placed another soft kiss upon her lips. "I know this is so much to process…but I really think it will help if we talk to them…and I know that they want to meet you" I gave her my half smile, looking down at her with all of the love that I had. She was so beautiful; I was never going to be able to live without her. She was now the center of my being, she was my world.

"Okay…I trust you Edward…I love you" She looked back into my eyes with a small understanding smile. She stood up and I led her out of the shower and dried off her body and mine. When we stepped out of the bathroom and back into my bedroom I heard my family outside. They were in the backyard making their way into the house. In the way that Alice and I spoke, I sent her a quiet thought of thanks. She smiled back at me and opened her mind, showing me how happy that the family was and that when we were ready they would be downstairs in the living room waiting for us to talk.

Bella and I dressed; I gave her a clean t-shirt of mine. It was a little too big but she just took in the excess material and tied it in a knot around her waist. There was something about seeing Bella in my clothes, fuck it was turning me on. I needed to get a grip, we needed to go down and talk to my family. Jesus she was so fucking sexy in my shirt, with her wet long hair wavy down her back. Once we were fully dressed I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and placed a kiss against her temple and led her down the stairs to the living room.

"You ready baby…you don't have anything to worry about" I didn't really know what to say.

"Yeah...I think so…I…uh…I hope that they like me" What? Was that seriously what she was nervous about, fuck I think I just fell more in love with her.

"Baby they are going to love you...they already do…You can ask them anything you want…we don't have any secrets…I love you Bella…There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you" I smiled down at her and we walked into the living room where my family was waiting for us.

"Bella...I'm Alice...it's so good to finally meet you in person" Alice bounced up off the couch throwing her arms around Bella.

"Oh…howz it Alice" Bella was a bit taken back by Alice's hug.

"Okay Alice…uhhh…Bella this is my family…my brother's Jasper and Emmett, my sister Rosalie, you know Carlisle and this is…well this is Esme our mother for all intense and purpose" They all came up to her, giving her a hug.

"Hey there wahine…it's about damn time" Emmett said to her as he pulled into a big bear hug lifting her off the floor. Giving me a wink over her shoulder and of course letting me see what her was thinking…_dude she is smoking…way to go bro_. I just shot him back a look. As he snickered at me, Rose came up behind Emmett slapping him on the back of the head. Giving Bella a small hug.

"I'm Rose…sorry about the brut…he is harmless" Bella let out a little laugh.

"Oh…Bella it is so good to meet you" Esme said as she hugged Bella in a motherly way, overcome with emotions that her son had finally found someone.

"Bella…it's my pleasure" Jasper said in his southern drawl, squeezing her in a brotherly hug.

"Bella…it's so good to see you again" Carlisle said as he was the last one to come up and hug her, giving her his soft and sincere smile. After everyone had their turn hugging Bella and giving their little greeting we moved back towards the couches, each sitting with our respective mate. I pulled Bella into my lap and sat in the over-stuffed chair.

"So, Bella…I am sure you have quite a few questions for us. I just want you to know that we will answer anything you would like to know" Carlisle stated.

"Yeah for sure wahine…we have all the dirt you could ever want to know here about our dear Edward" Emmett let out.

"Jesus Emmett the girl just got here…for crying out loud" Rose said smacking Em on the back of the head again. Everyone let out a snicker.

"Ummm…well…I guess I don't really know what to ask…I uh have never really been in this situation before"

"No worries baby…just ask whatever...talk story…it's all good" I said to her as I kissed her hair and played with her fingers that were wrapped in mine.

"Um…okay…I guess so" We sat there for a few moments, waiting for Bella to continue.

"So…you are all…um…your all vampires?" She asked in a hesitant tone. Everyone just smiled at her.

"Yes Bella. We are vampires, but I want you to know that you are safe. Maybe you should start with what you think you may know about our kind. Then we can go from there" Carlisle answered.

"Okay…I guess" Bella took a deep breath. "So uh…shit…oh…sorry" She blushed, I just rubbed her back. Everyone laughed.

"Bella no worries…I have three boys…that is hardly anything to apologize for sweetie" Esme giggled. That was for sure; between us we had worse mouths than a ship full of drunken pirates.

"Oh…well…I guess…So like what do you eat, aren't you supposed to be like afraid of the light or something like that?" She asked fidgeting. I could tell she was nervous.

"Well Bella, our family doesn't feed in the way that you are thinking of…We consider ourselves to be vegetarians. We only feed on the blood of animals, we need blood to survive however we do not take human lives, we have found an alternative way to live and as far as the sunlight goes, we have no issue with being in the light. However we don't go in the sunlight in front of humans, are skin becomes iridescent and we would instantly be found out. So even though it does not hurt us to be in the sunlight, we do not go out in it in front of humans, to keep our true identity safe" Carlisle explained to her in his calm and soothing voice.

"Oh so you don't have to sleep in coffins or anything like that?" Everyone started to giggle again.

"No baby, we don't have coffins…in fact we don't sleep" I said to her.

"Like you don't sleep at all...ever?" She asked.

"Nope not at all" I replied.

"Oh...wow" She just sat there in my lap contemplating the information. I could almost see the wheels turning in her mind. Fuck I wish I could read her mind sometimes. Everyone sat there patiently waiting for Bella. Their minds were so clear; I could see what everyone was thinking except of course Bella. "Um…how old are all of you?"

"Well do you mean what our human age was or how long have we been 'alive'?"Carlisle asked.

"Both I guess…I mean Edward is 17…but he is like over 100 years old right? Wow that sounds so odd when I say it out loud" Bella had a look of strange understanding wash over her face.

"Well I was 25 when I found this life, but that was over 300 years ago…Esme was 26 and she is 80 years old, Rose was 18 and is over 80 years old, Emmett is the youngest well he is 19 but has only been in this life for 70 years…Jasper is 17 as well and is over 200 years old...Alice is 16 we think and we aren't entirely sure how old she is…see Alice doesn't remember being human, or who changed her, she only knows this life" Carlisle told her.

"I don't know anything about my past…I just remember being this, I don't know much else…all I had were my instincts and my visions…I was lost for a long time until I found others like me that showed me how to live…years later I had a vision of Jazz in a diner…I just knew I was supposed to be with him…So when the time came, I went and found him, I waited for days until he showed up to that stupid diner...and I had heard about this coven of vampires living a different lifestyle and I wanted to be there…I wanted to be one of them…I had visions of them and how they lived…so when I found Jazz I instantly took him with me…and came and found Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward…I just sort of invited myself and Jazz to move right on in" Alice said in her excited bouncy voice, with a huge grin and a look of complete and utter admiration, love and gratitude in her eyes.

"Damn…they just let you move right on in…no questions asked?" Bella asked

"Well Carlisle and Esme were more than welcoming…they took us right in, showing us how they lived, teaching us how to abstain from feeding off of humans, learning how to control the urges…they were great! Alice chirped "Rose and Emmett weren't living with them all the time then, so we got to know them gradually…Edward on the other hand was a pain in my ass" She glanced over at me giving me her evil pixie smirk. "He is such a brooding bastard…he didn't really give a shit and he cared about was his company, surfing, and his precious guitar and piano" She looked at me and batted her lashes, responding in her 'seriously-Edward' tone of voice. Jasper just sat there snickering, I could see what he was thinking, asshole. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yep me and the old lady were kicked out for a bit…apparently they couldn't handle all my lovin...mmm mmm good" Emmett spat out.

"Emmett...sorry, but everyone was getting tired of having to repair holes in the walls and replace furniture because you couldn't keep your 'lovin' as you called it…in check" Esme said in a sarcastic tone and then let out a flowery laugh.

"Jesus Em…I don't think Bella needs a visual…for Christ's sake…Bella what my oaf of a man beast is trying to say is…we were knew in our relationship and well it was pretty intense, love days hitting us and lasting for ever…so yeah the sex got a little out of control and for the sanity of the family Em and I went off and lived on our own for a few years until it leveled out...well until he could control himself" rose snickered at Em pinching his nipple. Everyone busted out in hysterics.

"Oh…damn…uh what is a 'love day'…I don't understand?" Bella asked after everyone calmed down.

"Baby…umm 'love days' are umm, well they are hard to explain…uhh…anyone want to help me out here?" I asked my family, I needed a hand out on this one, being that I have yet to have one, all though I knew it was coming. When you meet your mate, it is inevitable, and this made me nervous, how I was supposed to deal with a 'love day' with Bella, I don't ever want to hurt her, fuck, the reality of that hit me and scared the shit out of me.

"Bella a 'love day' well that's what the kid's call them, but it is a day or days that our kind have when we find our mate. They are an intense onslaught of emotions, we become somewhat insatiable for our mate, it is almost as though we are put in some sort of euphoric trance, we become almost hypnotized by our mate, the need, and it is an all consuming desire. We think because of the lifestyle that we live and we abstain from human blood, that the natural hunger we feel for humans has somehow transformed into this unbridled desire for our mate, it causes our connection to deepen and go beyond what we feel. I don't know if Edward has explained this to you yet, but our kind only have one mate, and it is an unbreakable bond, in a scientific sense, we mate for life, or in our case, eternity. Vampires when they find their mate...well it becomes almost an obsession, its magnetic, to halves of a whole joining and fussing. Esme is my mate, as is Jasper to Alice and Rosalie to Emmett and…well as you are to Edward" Carlisle looked at Bella trying to convey the meaning of the day, but it really can't be explained until it happens. Bella sat there, her heart beat sped up, I could feel a slight surge of adrenaline course through her veins. I wrapped my arms around her, holding her to my body.

"Does that help baby? Are you okay?" I asked her, I could tell that she was starting to feel overwhelmed.

"Well, I think that Bella has had enough for the day…Bella sweetie, I just want you to know that we are all here for you, always. I am so happy that Edward has found you and I am just so glad that you are here…Anything you need sweetie we will be here" Esme spoke softly to Bella, her motherly instincts kicking in, knowing that Bella was feeling overwhelmed and needed a break.

"Mahalo…I guess I just need a minute" She spoke barely a whisper. Everyone stood up smiling whole-heartedly at Bella and retreated from the living room.

"Bella…thank you…if you need anything don't hesitate…I'm really happy you're finally here" Alice said as she left with Jazz's arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"No worries Alice" She replied softly. I just held her there next to my body, letting her process everything that she given. I knew this couldn't be easy for her, but I was willing to do whatever I had to, to make sure she was comfortable and safe. I just wanted her to know that she was loved, that everything was going to be okay. But, I didn't know that for certain, how could I? There was going to be some tough times ahead of us, but Bella was the strongest person I knew, I just had to believe in that. I loved her and she was my everything, for the rest of my existence.

"Baby…do you want to go upstairs and rest?" I asked her as I stroked her soft locks.

"Uhh...yeah I guess so" I stood up from the chair holding Bella bridal style; she wrapped her arms around my neck and laid her head against my shoulder. I could tell she was exhausted; I kissed her forehead softly, and whispered that I loved her and carried her upstairs to my bedroom. She was asleep by the time I laid her down on my bed, well her bed. I slipped her jeans off and tucked her into the covers and slid in beside her and wrapped my arms around her. Damn I loved this woman; I buried my face into her hair and just let her sleep.


	14. Chapter 13 Wave of Ecstasy

University of Eternity Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Wave of Ecstasy

BPOV

I found myself back in Edward's room upon waking; his arms were wrapped around my body. I didn't open my eyes immediately wanting to lay there in the comfort of him. I was so tired from being on an information overload. It was dark outside when I finally decided to open my eyes, music filled the room, and it was low and soothing. I wasn't sure what to do, but I was glad that Edward was still with me and didn't leave me while I was sleeping. I wasn't sure how to proceed, but after what he and his family told me, I knew that I was in a safe place and that allowed me to relax in the intensity of the situation. I shifted my body so I could face Edward I needed to see his face, I wanted to look into his deep golden eyes, the eyes that I could get lost in, eyes which held so much knowledge of the world, and the eyes that radiated love and need.

"Hi" He was looking at me with so much feeling, there was a sense of understanding in his look, but there was also curiosity and wonder. He was waiting for me, ready to explain anything and everything.

"Hi" He said back, I would never tire of hearing that heavy deep velvet tone that his voice carried. "How are you feeling?" That was a loaded question. I wasn't really sure how I was feeling; there was just so much, it almost made me tired all over again having to think about that.

"Umm…I'm okay" I didn't really know what to say, so of course I went with the safe vague answer. I slide my arm up and laid it on his chest letting my fingers dance across his collarbone. He bent down and placed a kiss on top of my hair, breathing in my scent.

"What time is it?" It was dark out and I just realized that I never talked to Charlie; I only left a note saying I was meeting Jake.

"It's late…almost 2AM" Oh shit, Charlie is going to be pissed.

"Shit!...Charlie!" Fuck what was I was going to say, I don't really know if that was going to piss him off that I wasn't home yet. We never really talked about shit like that; hell we never really talked about anything. I shot up and started to pull myself out of bed.

"Shh…don't worry…Alice called Charlie…she told him that you left the beach and that you went to Port Angeles…and that you were in a coffee shop and met Alice and that you got to talking and decided to hang out with her…She told him that you came back here and fell asleep watching a movie with her…in fact I think Charlie is glad that you are hanging out with a girl" He let out a small chuckle.

"Oh…okay…damn…What did Charlie say to her?" I relaxed at the information.

"Yeah I think Charlie was charmed by the little pixie…He told her to let you know that he was still at work and he had to work tomorrow…well today again and that he was taking Sue out for dinner after work and if you wanted to join them give him a call in the morning" Well that is good I guess. I should probably have dinner with them tomorrow, make my presents known.

"Alright…that's good I guess" He sure does spend a lot of time with her; I don't know why they still live separately. But then again there isn't much that I understand about Charlie I don't really know him anymore. "I'm just glad that he isn't worried about me not being there" I scooted myself up so I was face to face with Edward. I looked deep into his eyes "Thank you and tell Alice too" I knew he could send her a message with their form of communicating.

"No worries baby" Damn his voice got low and husky, I couldn't resist I bent down and kissed him on the mouth, moving my arm up to wrap my fingers into his messy bronze locks. His mouth met mine and the kiss was deep and soft. I could kiss him forever are tongues danced against each other, his arms wrapped around me pulling him on top of him, his body was so solid and cool underneath mine. I slowly broke the kiss.

"Umm…did you take my jeans off?" He looked at me with clouded eyes full of lust and let out a little laugh.

"Yes" He answered will placing kisses on my cheek, along my jaw, trailing down my neck. "I thought you would be more comfortable when you were sleeping" His tone was breathy and heavy, like he had more important things to do than answer my question about my clothing. "Bella…You…taste…so good" Oh fuck his mouth was making my girlie bits start to tingle.

"Is that so?" A small moan escaped when he let his tongue trail my neck up to my earlobe. One of his hands was moving down my back past my ass and over the back of my thigh, pulling my leg to cause them to straddle him. I pushed myself up from his chest to sit up, I quirked my eyebrow at him and reached down to the hem of my shirt slowly pulling it up my body and over my head. "Well…since I don't need pants…I guess I don't need a shirt either…" He sat up meeting his body with mine. His hands made their way up from my thighs, along the sides of my body to reach around to my back, gripping my shoulders and pulling me away. I let my weight rest against his strong arms, while he left a trail of kisses along my collarbone making his way down between my breasts. He broke his mouth away from my body and looked at my bare skin, only to look into my eyes that were now glazed over and burning with need.

"You're so beautiful..." He paused letting his words settle into my mind, no one had ever made me feel as beautiful as he did. "Damn…you don't know how I need you" Ung...he was turning me into putty, ready to be molded in his hands. "Fuck…I love you…I will always love you…I...I just…" He trailed off only to take my right breast into his mouth, letting his tongue circle my now erect nipple; his lips slowly let it slip out between them. "I just want to feel you, always…to just be inside you…Fuuuuck" His words were heavy as he let out a deep breath only to inhale deeply against my body between my breast before he repeated his actions on my left breast.

"Uhhh…ohhh...fuuuck…Edward…I want you inside of me" The words just fell out of my mouth between my heavy panting. The music in the background floated into my mind, the heavy base setting the tone for our bodies. Lisa Hall's electronic voice singing "Is this Real?" filled the air. The lyrics were playing directly into the moment; like the song came on because it was reading my mind.

"I want you deep and slow baby" __ This man was going to kill me with his words they were liquid sex rolling off his tongue. "I want to be deep inside of you…touching…taking…burning inside your heat…I want to make you cum…I want you to cum around my cock…when I am buried deep in you" His words were like an erotic spell, hypnotizing my body. Without any effort he had moved our bodies so he was now lying on top of me, and in rhythm with the song he pushed his hard length into my hot slick core. His eyes never left mine as he pumped himself deep and slow, joining the two of us in ecstasy.

"Uhhh….don't stop…don't ever stop" I let out in breathy pants. My legs hooked around his waist given him access to push deeper inside of me. One arm gripped around his side and the other around his neck. Our mouths were only inches away from each other. Our eyes dead locked, his cool sweet breath broke upon mine, as I gave back hot desperate breaths back to him letting a piece of my soul escape into him with every heavy pant that left my body.

"Never...Baby…never" He answered back with each deep thrust. "I want to see your eyes when I make your cum" Fuck me! I was lost in him, forever. My belly started to tighten, my skin started to tingle beginning at my toes traveling through the rest of my body, up my legs, over my belly, working its way up my chest and neck making my cheeks vibrate, and all the way to my fingertips. I could feel the heat of passion coursing through my veins. I was on the edge, ready for the final push and with one last slow deep push I fell into ecstasy.

"Cum with me Edward...now" And with one final push his body exploded inside of mine, his eyes flashed dark into mine. I could feel his dick pulsing inside of me against the intense contractions of my own orgasm. Fuck that was the most intense orgasm I had ever had, my body was humming as it started to come down from our release.

"God you're stunning…I love you so much" His words heavy with his own release, before he crashed his mouth against mine, showing me with lips and tongue just how much he loved me, and I did not hesitate to show him back. I was his forever.

We just laid there; he was still inside of me, breathing heavily against each other. That was so fucking intense; I don't think either of us could handle the separation of our bodies yet. I don't know how much time passed before he finally pulled himself out of me, only to pull me to his chest wrapping his arms around me, I could feel his fingers stroking my hair and rubbing tiny shapes against the sensitive skin of my back. My body was heavy and languid and just melted on top of him feeling my heart beat against my chest. My eyes were heavy and I could feel sleep taking me over once more. "I love you Edward" It escaped my mouth as a whisper and I let myself succumb to sleep.


	15. Chapter 14 Wave of Yesterday & Today pt1

Chapter 14

Wave of Yesterday and Today Part 1

EPOV

God she was beautiful and she was mine. I don't know how I was such a lucky bastard; I know I am being selfish here. For fucks sake she is a human. I don't want to think about that now, I just want to enjoy her, lover her, worship her and just know her. As she lay there in my arms sleeping, I could hear my family in the house, their various thoughts, all reflective of their personalities. But, again it was Alice who spoke through the crowd.

_Edward Bella is going to be hungry when she gets up; Esme went to the store and got her some food for breakfast. Just wanted to let you know. _

_Thanks Pixie, I thought I smelled something familiar. I will come down and get something for her in a little bit…Hey Al?_

_Yes, Edward…The Answer to your question is yes…oh and yes to your next question. I am going to block you out now. You need to enjoy this and I don't need a mental picture of that anymore than you need a mental picture of this…_

_Jesus Pixie…Christ on a crutch in a shit storm you did not need to show me that…I will not be able to scrub my brain of that monstrosity of a mental snap shot…GROSS…_

_Bye Edward…See you in a few…he hehe._

Laying with Bella in my arms was perfection, no I take that back, what happened between her and I just a few hours ago, that was perfection. Now that I knew that it wasn't bloodlust that drove me towards Bella, but rather lust in general. And I knew that I could be with her safely, I knew everything would be okay. Well at least for now. I knew it wouldn't last forever, not for her it wouldn't, but for me, forever was the one thing I would always have. And I would lover her forever, she was my true mate; I knew that, even if she was a human. It didn't matter because I would rather have her for a day in this eternity, than have to go through it without her. So whatever time I had the privilege to spend with her, I would not take for granted. I would make it count. I loved her; from the moment I met her until forever.

As my thoughts started to get away from me, I realized it was close to 8am. I decided I would go make Bella breakfast and bring it up to her; I didn't want her to have to eat in from of my family. So, I slowly and with much regret removed myself from Bella's warm naked body, dressed and made my way to downstairs to the kitchen.

"Hello dear…how are you today and how is Bella?" Esme asked in her motherly fashion. She has nothing but lover and joy radiating from her. Her thoughts were of completeness, and just utter satisfaction and fulfillment. I couldn't help the shit-eating grin that was plastered across my face.

"Good, she is still sleeping, and she is good, well at least I think she is…she didn't go running out the front door last night…she didn't really say"

"Don't worry…Bella is strong, and she loves you…she just needs time to figure all of this out…I mean this isn't exactly a situation one finds themselves in. Just trust your love for her Edward, and trust the love that she has for you. And know that no matter what everyone of us are here for you two. We love you both and we would never let anything happen to either of you. We just want the both of you to be happy" She just smiled back at me and placed her hand on my cheek.

"Yeah…I know, I will. Thank you…you always know what I need to hear. You know I couldn't have asked for a better mother" I wrapped my arms around Esme because really she was my mother. And it was the truth. I couldn't have asked for a better mother in this eternal life, she always knew how to comfort me. "So I hear you went to the store for Bella…I smell a bit of home in this kitchen…what would you say to helping me make my love some breakfast for me to surprise her in bed with?"

"Oh…of course…I would love to!" She broke away from our hug and went to the fridge which was never used unless for some reason our family had to entertain some of Carlisle's hospital co-workers. She pulled out a bunch of fruit, oranges, mango, pineapple, papaya, coconut. "Dear I have some things in the pantry, I though we could make her some pancakes or something I didn't know…I kind of went a little crazy at the store and bought a little bit of everything…what do you think?" I took a look at the pantry to see what Esme had purchased and she was right, it looked like she bought the entire store, it's a good thing we had such a large kitchen to hold it all. I looked to see what Esme had on the counter from the fridge. "well I think I want to make her something from home, I think she really misses it…umm…maybe a small kine fruit salad and loco moco…I think she would like that…I was gonna take her surfing afterwards…cause I know she wants to go have dinner with her Dad and Sue later" Damn I might have to go and look up how to make a loco moco, I mean I know what it is, but its not like I have really cooked anything in the last 80 years or so and I don't really want to give Bella nasty ass cooking or food poisoning or something.

"Sounds perfect dear…I think she will love it!"

"OOOOHHHH…. SHE WILL! SHE WILL…Here I printed this recipe off for you…had a feeling you might need it!" Alice said as she came bouncing into the kitchen and handed it to me. "Oh I know…I am going to go and get some flowers for her and that bamboo tray to put the food on…okee dokee…I'll be back" And that was that and she bounced back out of the kitchen before we could say anything back to her. She was still blocking her thoughts from me, reciting the names of all the islands in the Pacific Ocean. Damn I really hope she wasn't hiding something bad, she didn't seem nervous, and Jasper was out hunting so there was no way for me to tell. Well shit.

Esme and I set about to work preparing Bella's breakfast. We prepared her fresh squeezed orange juice, a fruit salad of pineapple, mango, papaya, strawberries, and haupia in a small dish, and then we had a small plate with white rice, a fried hamburger patty, covered it in brown gravy and topped it off with a fried egg sunny side up. Alice had brought the bamboo tray in. She had put a tea leaf on the bottom and in a clear glass vase type of things she placed some ginger and birds of paradise with some of their leaves. She also placed a single white plumeria flower on the tray. I gave her a look when she did that. I knew why she put it there. Alice just looked back at me with the what?-I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about-look. I had to give it to the little pixie; I knew Bella would think that was special. Any girl that was from Hawaii knew what that meant coming from a boy. When a boy gave a girl a flower to wear, and depending where she placed it, meant a whole hell of a lot. If she placed it on the right it meant she was single and if she placed it on the left it meant she was taken. Everything on the tray looked to elegent, well as elegent as a loco moco can look. It wasn't the most appealing culinary fare, but it was 100% Hawaiian style plate lunch kine grindz and I knew that my Bella would love it.

It was close to 9:30am and I could hear Bella's heart rate start to change, I knew she was starting to walk up. So I thanked Esme and Alice and took the tray of food and quickly went upstairs back to my sleeping beauty. She was just starting to stir, I quietly laid the tray on the bedside table and went to the stereo to put on some music. I wanted it to be something special and happy. I knew the perfect song to wake her with, I found it on my iPod and pressed start, I stripped out of my clothes and slid back into bed next to my beautiful Bella. The song started to play, "Kiss you in the Moring" by Kalaeloa and I quietly began to sing to her.

"I kiss you in the morning, I kiss you in the evening…lay by you when you're sleeping…my baby…." She slowly started to turn around and snuggle into my chest. I continued to sing the song to her kissing the top of her hair between the lyrics, and rubbing gently up and down her back, just holding her near me. Fuck, I didn't realize how much I missed her and I was just down in the kitchen for and hour and half. __ I am turning into a pussy whipped bastard, but you know what I don't give two shits.

"mmmm…Aloha…wau i'a o'e..." She said in a sleepy sigh after the song finish.

"Aloha wau i'a o'e to you to baby… did you sleep well?"

"Uh huh…perfect actually…I don't think I have ever slept that good in my life...hmmm…what smells good?'  
"Ohhh…that…well Esme and I made you some breakfast, we thought you would be hungry, you know just some small kine grindz..before we head out today. You're gonna need your strength cause you're gonna get worked today sis…your are cruzin wit the brada's" I sat up and moved Bella to sit and grabbed her tray.

"Here you go my love, Alice made look pretty for you" I let out a little laugh.

"Holy hell…wow! I mean…wow…this looks insane!...Damn boss!...eek!...Loco Moco…Ooo myyy gaawd….Edward this is like my favorite kine breakfast!" She said in a excited weird girly squeak. So I am guessing Esme and I did good. So yet another shit-eating grin was plastered on my face.

"No worries baby…He mea ole keia…besides…like I said you are cruzin wit the bradas today, so you better eat up!"

"HUH?..Wat..are..you..oo..alking..ash…bout..?" She manage to ask through her chewing and shoveling of food in and to her mouth. Damn she was so adorable, if this was any other human, I would be thouroghly repulsed. But, she was so fucking cute, all naked, with her sex hair and eating my breakfast. I was just lost watching her.

She stopped mid bite "What are you staring at?" breaking my Bella induced trance.

"Oh…sorry nothing, just at how adorable you are…that's all" She was too, she had no idea the effect that she had on me.

"Oh my fucking shit on a triscit. You did not just call me adorable" and she rolled her eyes at me and proceeded to shovel more food in her mouth; and I just laughed at her.

"Well are you almost pau, Em and Jazz will be back soon?"

"Yep, why?"

"Well..love today I thought we could go cruz to da kine, there is a good time swell coming in, and seeing as Rose and Alice are going shopping for god only knows what, Em and Jazz wanted to come and catch a few since their ladies were going to be gone for the day"

"Oh…for sure…sounds killer, I had no idea that Emmette and Jasper surfed"

"Oh yeah…Em is a bit of a hot dog, and Jasper is very spiritual he is more of a long boarder, but, yeah actually everyone in the family surfs, even Esme, she is actually a really good long boarder"

"Wow…I had no idea…I guess I never really thought about it…cause…well…you know the no sun thing"

"Yeah well I guess it comes in handy that we own a private island off of Brazil and a couple other choice private secluded locations that are strategically placed" All of a sudden Bella's eyes got as big as saucers. "Oh fuck…that sounded really fucked up didn't it?"

"Umm…well…uh…its just overwhelming I guess…I mean…well…its not like you don't obviously have money…like look at your house…I guess I …well..uh…I am going to shut up now"

"No Bella…its fine…and you should know…because…well…I want you to know…I don't want to have any secrets from you. Besides everything I have belongs to you too…I mean…well…it means nothing to me if I can't share it with you"

"Oh…um…well…um…maybe we could talk about this stuff later…I just want to have fun today…enough with the heavy…let's just surf…I mean is that cool?"

"Yeah baby…that sounds perfect…I couldn't agree more" I said as smiled and leaned over to kiss her. "What do you say we jump in the shower and get ready to go, Em and Jazz are ready to go.

"Sounds good…uh..how do you know that?" I just tapped my finger against my temple and she chuckled. Vampire senses. I grapped and we went to the bathroom to shower and get ready.

_ Bro seriously no bumping uglies in the shower, I want to get my swirl on. And I don't need your Edward and Bella Sex smell stinking up my Jeep ass monkey._

_ Fuck off ass clown. We will be down in 15 minutes, and I don't give a shit…roll down the damn window…Cause if she wants it I sure as shit am going to give it to her._

_ Oh for fucks sake…Seriously…would you two stop…_

_ He started it Alice…Blame king kong the bumbling giant_

_ King Kong with the Big Schlong…_

_ Oh my fucking god…Really Em…Really?_

_ Shut the fuck up…both of you!_

After Bella and I had our shower and some quick loving we made it downstairs and headed out to the garage to get ready to go to the beach. The girls were getting ready to leave.

"What the fuck Em? You give me shit but here you are with your hands practically down Rose's pants when they are trying to leave" I said as I went to go grab my board to load onto Em's Jeep. He didn't stop his assault on Rose, just merely lifted his hand to flip me off. The guys finished saying good-bye. And Alice and Rose talked to Bella for a few minutes while the guys and I finished getting the boards ready and secured on Em's Jeep along with anything else we thought we would need for the day. So after a second round of goodbyes Alice and Rose took off in Rose's 1971 Dodge Charger, she really did love her cars. I have to admit, we all did, but that car was pretty fuckhot. All black, chrome, 100% pure Detroit muscle; her and Em did a lot of work on that car. I remember when they bought it back in 1971 she said she just had to have it. She always knew what cars to buy. Always had an eye for what was to be a classic.

"Alright girl lets cruz…it's time to get our swirl on"

"For sure…lets cruz"

With that we all got into Em's jeep and headed towards the beach. I grabbed the plumeria flower right before we left and had it in my hand. I handed the flower to Bella.

"Here babe I have this for ya…thought you might like it" She took the flower from me with a smile on her face, I noticed that her blood spead up in her veins slightly and her heartbeat picked up. Emmette looked to me in the rearview mirror and smirked. I could feel Jasper, his thoughts went to Alice, he really did love her with everything he had. She placed the flower behind her left ear and leaned over and gave me a soft kiss on my lips, which I immediately returned.

"Mahalo…I love it…I miss the smell of these so much…where did you get it?"

"Oh uh…Alice grabbed it for me this morning, we have a couple of plumeria trees along with a bunch of other Hawaiian native plants in our greenhouse…oh shit…you haven't had a chance to see it yet…damn…well…next time we are home…I will take you to see it"

"Oh…groovey" She leaned over and kissed me again.

"Okay honus time for some tunes…wahine…this is my playlist I created just for you…so your skinny ass better appreciate it" Emmette said in his booming chuckle. She smiled back at Em and just giggled.

"Whatever you say boss…lets hear it"

And with that Emmette started his playlist that he so happened to name _Cruzin with Little Wahine Surfer._ The first song came on and Bella squealed, I mean holy fucking mother of Pele! She went bananas Ana Bananas at that.

"Holy Ana Banana shit Em…this is Oohlah the Moc…they are like one of my favorite reggae bands…they are straight up da kine hawaiian style home grown bra…where did you find this?"

"Duh wahine…itunes…hellooo…like hellooo…we so have a business in Hawaii and like a house on three of the islands there sis…I so know who Ooklah, Natty Vibes and Tribby Seeds are…and a bunch of the others…this brada ain't choke stupid"

They just laughed and we made it through four of Bella's song before we got to the beach. Natural Vibrations "Put a little Love", Jason Mraz "I'm Yours" and Tribal Seeds "Island Girl". After Bella heard all of these four songs I could tell she was kind of home sick, but at the same time she was totally stoked and ready to get her swirl on.

"You ready babe?" I asked as I started to pull my wetsuit on, she had on this white bikini that she looked fuckhot in, practically making me hard as steel. She was pulling her wetsuit on.

"For sure…kind of stoked…da kine put me in the mood…would be kinda nice to catch a barrel or two today…what to ya day boss…you ready to get worked by your old lady?" She said with an evil smirk and a playful sparkle in her eyes. Fuck she was hot.

"Oh…is that what you think…if anyone is gonna get worked out there…its you babe…cuz your sexy ass is about to get rocked" I said as I leaned in and seductively said the last part in her ear. Then playfully smacked her sexy ass and grabbed my board and made my way to the shore.

We all paddled out beyond the break, I never thought that one day I would be sitting out with my brothers and my girlfriend waiting to catch some waves. This moment was pretty surreal, but at the same time it was natural, like it was always meant to be. Like it was something that we did everyday. I could only hope it would be something that we did all the time. But, this was something I knew in my dead heart that I could do forever, but Bella, well for Bella that was a different story, one that had an ending, while my brothers and mine had an eternity.

"So Bella…what are you going to do after the summer is over…well I assume that the grand town of Forks is not your final destination?" Jasper asked as we sat on our boards waiting for a set to roll in. All of a sudden it seemed to lull for a time.

"Uh yeah…well I am going to UW this fall…thing is my Mom offered to pay for my school if I uh went to school there…you know to like…be around my Dad or whatever…since I have lived in Hawaii I haven't ever really spent that much time with him…so she pretty much bribed me" She gave out a humorless laugh at her response.

"Ahhh…I see…So in this Motherly attempt at cohersion…what do you plan on majoring in at U Dub…I mean since you HAVE to attend and all" Jasper asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well their Boss my deal is surfing obviously and if I could I would eat, sleep, and breath, this…but I don't think you can major in surfing…well at least not yet..." She says with a sexy ass smirk "But really…I think I will go into journalism…see I love literature, but I can't handle being stuck in a library or some shit like that, but my secret passion is photography. So I would love to work for a surf mag or something, doing photo journalism, ya know shit like that…take pictures, travel, surf…I mean what could be bad about that gig…pretty much my dream job right there" She sighed, her eyes glazed over for a moment, she was lost in a memory. She was beautiful in that moment; you could see the peace she felt. "Yeah back home…I had taken a few pictures and submitted them to a couple of local magazines and have done some small kine art show stuff…nothing major…but I really do love it…there is just something about looking through a lens and all of a sudden you get to see a secret right there out in the open, right in front of everyone's eyes, but only you get to capture it…I don't know, quiet beauty I suppose"

_Damn bro she is meant for you. Remember when we found those pictures of you in our local magazine of you surfing at night. I mean granted no really knows that the mag belongs to our family but still, kind of ironic ya know? They were submitted from an anonymous photographer. You should show those to Bella, I bet she would love that shit. _

I just looked over at Jasper and gave him a look that said not-now-bro. Our magazine was part my surfboard business, but they weren't directly related more of a sister business now that the company was so big. But Bella said this morning that she wanted to wait to talk about money and all that so, really don't want Jasper brining any of that up right now. Fun, we need to just have fun.

"Sooo what you're saying wahine is that you want to go to U Dub to become a traveling surf bum…that's kinda hot shit there Bells" Emmette said with booming laughter…"That's fucking awesome…Belly you're my new hero…hey wahine…check it sis…set rolling in…you up for a little wager?"

"What's that boss…50$ says you bite before it even breaks?" Bell let out in a laugh and snorts. Neither Jasper nor myself could contain our laughter. We busted up.

_Bro your chic rocks I am so taking this bet. Em is going to get rocked. I say we up the stakes. You in. He still owes me for the last time anyway._

"You are on little wahine...50$ it is…and if I win…and you get rocked…you have to run down first beach in the buff…what do you say to those terms Belly?"

"Fine with me boss…and if I win…I get the 50$ and you have to run down first beach in the buff…during the 4th of July BBQ…What say you?"

"Um…well here is the thing Bells…can't really step foot on first beach…kinda…"

"Em…hit it…gotta roll bro…waves coming in" Jasper yelled out and before the terms were completely set Bella and Emmette paddled into the wave.

"Fuck bro" Jasper said to me

"UH…yeah…this is going to be a tough one to explain"

"No worries she can handle…she is still here"

I sure hope Jasper was right. I only hope that Bella could deal with this little slice of information. Why the fuck did Emmette have to open his big fat mouth. I swear to Pele that guy doesn't think before he says anything. Fuck. Now we have to go and spill more shit to Bella and right before she has dinner with Sue Clearwater of all people too. Double Fuck.


	16. Chapter 14 pt2 Wave of Yesterday & Today

Chapter 14 Part 2

Wave of Yesterday and Today

BPOV

Damn, could this day get any better really? I mean first off I wake up to a fuckhot naked Edward, surprised with my all time favorite breakfast, a smoking hot quickie in the shower (due to some seriously intense sexing from the previous nocturnal soul lighting festivities), some of the most kick ass island kine tunes, and now I am surfer with my fuckhot Edward. Seriously, any minute now I am expecting myself to wake up from this dream and I am going to be back to boring, single, and all alone Bella. But, really what was with the vampire inquisition there from Jasper. Twenty questions anyone? I have never like talking about myself; thank the gods for Emmette and his big mouth. And what was with the weird look between Edward and Jasper when the magazine photos came up? Better yet, what were with the looks between those two when Em said no stepping foot on First Beach? But, now that Em totally just bit it big time, I am going to go collect on my debt. Hell yes, fifty bucks here I come.

"Wow…those are some pretty swirly skills you got there brother bear…I mean shit boss…like do you give lessons?" I was trying my best to not bust out laughing. Edward and Jasper were riding in on a wave as Emmette was trying to get the sand out of his wetsuit.

"Hey wahine…that shit was not my fault…I totally had that wave…I hit something, my board went bust…for realz sis…no way am I pau"

"Right boss…keep telling yourself that…so your board got rocked…not you…that's your story?" I slowly sauntered over to Em with a lets-get-this-deal-settled-I want-my money-bitch-look on my face. "So lets see the damage…where is this supposed thrashing your board has so unexpectedly endured?" I thrust my board in the sand and stood there with my hands on my hips waiting to see his board.

"For realz sis…check this out…big ass ding…right here…shit is worked…now I am going to have to re-sand my board and shit...seee…see?" Em was pointing at the tinniest and I mean the tinniest ding on his board, the shit could have been there from setting it down on the ground wrong, dude was delusional.

"Ummm…I don't see it…are you sure that's the spot?" I asked, the laughter was just barely held back. I almost let out a snort.

"It's right here…see…see?" There was nothing there.

"Em you are so full of shit…give me my 50 bucks boss…you owe me" I wasn't giving in to his bruised ego bullshit.

"Huh…wait…um…uh…er"

"Emmette…I want my money"

"Little wahine…uhhhh…what are you doing?"

"Emmette give me my money…I will throw down boss…you wanna scrap wit me?" And with that I took off after him. I started to chase him down the beach. "Emmette don't you even use that vampire super secret spider monkey shit with me!" I yelled after him. He slowed instantly. And that's when I pounced right on his back. "SHOOOW MEEE THE MOOONNNNEEEYYY" I yelled out while I attempted to give Emmette a nuggie.

"Jesus fuck wahine…ahhh…GET HER OFF ME…EDWARD…Get your carrier monkey off me…ahhhhh….HEEELLLLPPPP…JASS…PER…What the Fuck!"

"Don't look at us boss" Edward and Jasper just stood there laughing their asses off at Emmette and I.

"SHOOOW ME THE MOOONNEEEY…Say the magic word…Say it Bitch!" I yelled at Em while I continued my assult on him.

"No…way…hua you're going down…" And with that Em took off towards the water and in a quick swoosh I was tossed into the foamy wave. That fucker. As I dragged my as up out of the wave and found my footing, sputtering and shaking my wet hair out of my face.

"Oh…you are so gonna get it boss…we're scrapping now bitch!" I said in a evil laugh. "Give me my money and maybe I will spare you your humility of showing all of Forks your sparkly white ass!"

"Okay you two…no scrapping…Emmette. Leave Bella alone and pay the lady" Jasper called out in his deep southern drawl and we were washed in a wave of calm.

"Hey Jasper no fair with the mood control!" Jasper just smirked and shrugged his shoulders. Em and I walked back over the Edward and Jasper. Edward through his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his side. "So...you guys gonna tell me what's up with the no First Beach thing or what?" I asked smirking up at Edward. They did think that I saw their looks before Ema and I paddled off, or that I caught what Em said, but I did.

"Um…babe…let's get you dry and get you something to drink first" We walked back to were our stuff was on the beach and dried off. The guys brought me bottled water and a bunch of snacks, __ they brought enough food to feed a third world country. "Damn guys…you trying to make me fat or something?" I grabbed an apple out of the cooler and water and sat down in between Edwards's legs and leaned into his chest. "So ya'll gonna spill now or what…come on wkwi wiki with it…I still want to get in another session before I meet Charlie and Sue later" I was giving them my annoyed pointed look. I took a drink of my water and set it down in the sand and started fumbling with the apple in my hands.

"Edward…I think this would be better coming from you boss" Jasper said/

"Yeah…for sure…no worries little wahine…it's all good…just a little history is all…not bad just kind of our rules…so to speak" Em followed up.

"Oh…yeah okay…"I turned to look at Edward "Well baby you know how this is a private beach right? Well it is, but not like you think. We…I mean we as in the Cullens aka vampires…don't go to First Beach or to any part of the Reservation. See when we first came here we made a treaty with the Elders that we would not hunt on their land…because well they know we exist…that vampires exist…or as they call us _cold ones_…" Before Edward could continue I interrupted him.

"Wait a second…I know this legend…I remember Billy telling us the story when we were little kids…about the cold one and some shit about their spirit guide or something and some dude becoming his spirit guide wolf or something to protect the tribe…so is that like about you?"

"No babe that story…legend whatever…it's true actually for the most part, but that wasn't us…it was a different vampire that came to their village…um…but the thing" I interrupted again.

"Okay so it wasn't you but another vampires…okkaayyy…ooo…sooo…wait…shit. What about the whole wolf thing…where does that come in…is that the not so real part…cause I know Jake and all those guys…well the whole tribe the wolf is like the center of their everything…I mean…wait…what the fuck…Edward?

"Bella the …uhhh…the tribe well they …well not all of them…but some of the males in the tribe are shape shifters…I mean well…that is…they can phase into a wolf...it happens when the _cold one_ appears…its like their tribes natural defense mechanism…I guess or whatever" He just sat there looking down at me, waiting for me to process the information. What the fuck?

"What the bloody shape shifting hell…so your telling me that there are werewolves too? Like that shit is real…not just vampires, but werewolves too?"

"Bella, they are not werewolves…they are shape shifters…they can transform into a wolf whenever they want to, they can control it…a werewolf cannot do that…they are controlled by or slaves if you will to the lunar cycle…two completely different things" Jasper just said matter-of-factly. My mouth just dropped open. Oh holy hell I have officially stepped into the twilight zone, I have gone batshit crazy. I mean really, really?

"Belly…no worries…I mean we stay off their turf and they stay off of ours…ain't no thing but a chicken wing" Jesus Emmette's brain was on a whole different level.

"So…um…fuck" I let out a breath and just sat there for a minute, taking all of this in. This was just, I don't even know, my life was getting stranger by the minute. "Uh…ok…so like I have a question then…so are there like shape shifters in the tribe now…like wolves and stuff or whoever…I don't know?" I took a deep breath and waited for my answer.

"Edward dude…um I don't know if we should…" Jasper was about to say something but Edward cut him off.

"Jazz…she needs to know, we can't just tell her part of it..." He turned to me and took my face in his hands, they were so cool and reassuring. "Baby I promised you the truth always…no secrets right?" I just nodded my head and reached up and placed my left hand upon his. "Well.. okay…the answer to your question is yes, there are shape shifters in the tribe now…reason being because of our presence obviously, but because it is also their responsibility to protect the tribe from outside invaders and sometimes there are nomads that wander…I mean like nomad vampires and that can cause the phasing for the tribe as well…like I said it is their natural defense mechanism" He paused a moment before continuing.

"Edward she needs to know bro…" Emmette said somewhat quietely.

"Just tell me Edward…I can deal with it…just say it"

"Okay baby…well then…yes we know who the members are in the tribe that have the ability to phase" Why did I have a feeling that I wasn't going to like the next part of his answer. "Bella Jacob Black is one of them…he is a direct descendent of Ephrim Black he is the man who my family and I first made the treaty with" He just looked at me waiting for my reaction. I didn't have one. That fucking liar, Jacob Black was a fucking liar.

"That fucking liar…what the fuck!" I jumped up and through my hands in the air. I was pissed he totally went off on me yesterday, that asshole. "That fucker went off on me yesterday…UGGHHHH…. but it's perfectly okay for him to keep his little secret…what the fucking fuck?"

"Hey there little wahine what do you me he went off on you…Edward said you were upset and that's why we went and got your truck…Pixies didn't tell us the story…she just said that Edward needed to go get you"

"He was pissed…him and his little fucking club…they were pissed that I was surfing with Edward's board and they were all…going Spanish inquisition on my ass asking where I got it…then Jake went off on my about Edward and needing to stay away from him or whatever…dick…"

"Yeah Bella…Jacob knows about Edward's company…he knows about the boards and shit…there is a little history there…old story…Jacob and Edward don't exactly get along very well…or at all I should say" Jasper replied in the wake of my explanation.

"Edward what does Jasper mean you don't get along with Jake?"

"Bella I will tell you about that later…it has to do with what you didn't want to talk about today…so I think it better to wait to save that little gem of tale until then, it will make more sense…trust me baby…I promise…I uh I am not hiding anything from you…I swear it will be easier to understand the whole thing when I can explain everything and we need time for that…and that time we don't have today...later baby I promise"

"Okay I trust you…but I don't know if I can trust Jake anymore…not after what he did to me yesterday…and now knowing what I know…what else is he going to hide from me"

"Hey there little wahine…no worries…I don't think Jacob kept the wolf thing from you to piss you off…they kind of aren't allowed to tell people about it…Sam doesn't allow them to talk…alpha's orders"

"Oh..yeah..I guess…but it still doesn't it excuse his asshole shit head antics that took place yesterday…there was no need for him to take his beef with Edward out on me…that's bullshit…Jake's bullshit not mine"

"I am sorry baby…if it wasn't for me he wouldn't have treated you that way…"

"No fuck that shit Edward…don't you apologize for Jake being an ass…he was immature…if he can't deal with his own shit…whatever…what the fuck ever…anyway…I don't want to talk about Jake anymore…so who else?"

"Well ummm…right now there is Sam Uley who is the pack leader, Quil, Embry, Seth and Leah…so ummm yeah…"

"WHHHAAATTTT…. you have to be shitting me…Seth and Leah…holy fuck! Edward their Mom is like helllooooo marrying my Dad…what the hell…does my Dad know…shit DOES CHARLIE KNOW?" I had to know, wait Leah? "Wait Leah?...uh…how is Leah a wolf or whatever…I thought only the males…"

"Yeah well we think it has something to do with her Dad dying…or something like that…we aren't entirely sure…who knows but it is the first female that they do know"

"Bella as far as we know…your Father does not know about the wolves or us being vampires...and the tribe knows that we want to keep it that way…Especially Sue Clearwater being that she is a council member…having taken the place of her husband after he passed away" Jesus I sure hope Jasper is right about this…otherwise this could get ugly faster than a tsunami on a clear day.

After our little pow wow on the beach we all went back out for another session and fuck did I need it. I was reaching my max level in the stress/secrets department. I don't know how much more information I could take in, I just needed to get lost. Lose myself in the waves; let the sea in me take over. So that is what I did for the rest of the after noon. We headed back to Edward's and I took a shower and changed. I for some reason was really hesitant to leave him, I didn't want to, but I told him I would call him later. So I grabbed all my shit and headed to town to meet my Dad and Sue at the diner. Wow you go all out Charlie when you want to take your lady out on the town, __…Seriously Charlie what the hell? Not that I really minded I was pretty simple when it came to grindz and my clothing was not optimal for anything else. As I drove to the diner I was thinking about everything the guys told me then my mind started to drift towards my recent shower I had an hour ago.

God I cold still feel him on my skin, the way his tongue in an erotic dance moved across my skin. The coolness of his body pressed against mine, they way he moved inside of me. Fuck I was getting all worked up again. Maybe I would be able to see Edward later hmmm? Jesus I think shower sex is becoming one of my new favorite hobbies. What is it with me and water…_Ooh, Edward, Ocean, Naked, Hot, Lovin …mmm_? Jesus Bella get a fucking grip you have to go have dinner with Charlie and Sue.

Finally I pulled into the parking lot of the diner. Parked my old truck and hopped out and went inside to meet Charlie and Sue.

"Hey Bells, glad you could make it…so uh…how ya been…long time no see?" Charlie asked in a somewhat hesitant tone.

"I'm ok…why…how have you been?..Aloha Sue..nice to see you again"

"Well…I'm good…you know Bells…I just worry… ya know…you just got here and I feel like I am leaving you alone all the time…that's all…but I have to say I was pretty surprised when Alice Cullen called me last night…hmph…that little thing is a piece of work…goodness me…10:30 at night and the girl sounded like she was ready to take on the world…maybe uh..you shouldn't let her hang out at a coffee shop…ya know with all the caffeine and all" Charlie just chuckled and had a silly smile on his face talking about Alice. Jesus Edward was right, Alice did she charmed the pants right off of Charlie.

I was looking at Sue when my dad was talking. She didn't say or do anything, just sat there, still. I could see the battle in her eyes and her stiff demeanor. "Oh..yeah…maybe…but after yesterday and this morning I am pretty sure that is just how Alice is all the time…she is like a walking ball of energy non-stop" There was kind of an awkward silence. The waitress came over and took our drink and food order.

"So Bells what did you do today?"

"Oh…uh…well I went surfing…with Alice's brothers…her and her sister were going shopping today and well..uh yeah that's not really my thing…so the guys were going out for a session and they invited me along" Jesus this was getting awkward. Maybe not for Charlie but for Sue and I the tension was a little thick.

"Oh well…I hope those boys were nice and all…never had a problem with em myself…but ya never know is all"

"Geez Dad…it was fine…they were cool…Emmette was pretty funny…naw Dad no worries…they are da kine"

"Okay Bells…just checking…just want you to be safe that's all"

"So Bella…have you decided what you are going to do when school starts?" Sue asked.

"Well my Mom and Phil offered to pay for UW so when I move to Seattle I would like to find a place, I don't really want to live in the dorms and being that I used Dad's address I can get away with not having to live on campus. Being in state and all…gonna try and find a job doing something…hopefully I can find something in photography being that is what my major will be in"

"So, are your Mother and Phil paying for your housing or do you have to do that yourself?'  
"Oh…well Phil offered but I told them just school stuff or whatever…no I have my own money…I sold some photos a while back and I put it into a savings, and I have my graduation money, so I have that until I can get a job. I never really spent any of it for anything so…yeah…but my Mother is like dead set on paying for furniture or whatever…but I don't really care to much about that…comfy bed, book shelf, desk…I am good…kind of simple I don't plan on being in my apartment to much" I just kind of starred back at Sue trying to figure out what the deal was with her questions, they seemed innocent enough, but after all with what I knew, I knew there was more to it.

"Oh yeah Bells…I remember those pictures…those were of someone surfing at night weren't they or something like that?"

"Oh uh…yeah…it was by total chance that I even got the shot…I mean I went out to take some shots of the suet in Haleiwa from shark's cove down to Waimea Bay and I just kind of hung out watching the stars sitting down at Pipeline, it's one of my favorite spots on the North Shore. Anyway I was just out there listening to the water and starring at the stars and out of the corner of my eye I saw someone stand up on a board…It was winter so the waves were pretty big and the moonlight was bright that night so you could see pretty good out….anyway the person surfing was good…like really good so I grabbed my camera and took some shots"

"Interesting…so do you know who the surfer was?"

"Oh no…never stuck around to find out…I didn't really think anything of it until my art teacher encouraged me to submit them for a show and at the show a local magazine rep asked if they could by them…and because I was a minor and we didn't know who the surfer was they were published under anonymous…but they paid me for them and a couple others too"

"You know Bells…that is pretty awesome…I am proud of you"

"Oh…uh…thanks Dad…erm..well if you want to see them, I have them with me…I am pretty sure they are in one of the boxes that my Mom sent" Well after that it stayed pretty quiet, the waitress brought our food and we ate and then left to go back to the house. Charlie informed me that he was going to go stay at Sue's because he hadn't been in over a day and that she needed help with something or other. I didn't really pay attention. When I pulled into the driveway I saw the one car that I never thought I would.

The rust colored VW Rabbit. Shit Jacob. I got out and ignored him going into the house to grab some things. I knew I wasn't going to be able to stay here. Not after what I knew was inevitable. While I was packing I heard my Dad, Sue and Jake taking downstairs. A few minutes later my Dad called up the stairs saying that he and Sue were leaving and that he would call me tomorrow. I grabbed the stuff I wanted and headed down the stairs.

"Bella I need to talk to you…um…Uh..please Bella?"

I just glared at him, Jacob Black was number one on my shit list right now.

"What the fuck do you want Jacob…because honestly I don't think there is anything that you have to say that I want to hear" I spat the words at him and gave him a knowing look. Yeah that's right fucker I know all about your little secret. "Well if your going to speak..speak otherwise I am leaving"

"Where are you going Bella?...Are you going to see HIM?" Did he just growl at me. What the fuck? "Bella you can't go there…he isn't good for you"

"And how the fuck would you know what is good for me Jacob Black…since when the hell do you know anything about me?...I can't believe you…I don't even want to see you right now"

"What the hell Bella…I am trying to protect you here…because..because..well..FUUUCKKK!"

"Because why Jacob…so you can keep more secrets from me…so you can control me…I don't fucking think so…get a fucking clue Jacob…you do not nor does anyone else control me or tell me what to do…understand…especially someone who thinks that they can lie to my fucking face"

"Cut the shit Bella…I am doing this because I fucking care about you…fuck…" And in a movement so fast that I couldn't understand Jacob closed the distance between us and crushed his lips against mine. I pushed him off me as fast as I could and without even knowing it I let my arm loose and my fist connected with his jaw.

"FUUUCKKKK…God Damnit Jacob…"

"Bella I'm sorry…no fuck that…I am not sorry…I…I..I'm in love you with you and I have been since fuck forever I don't know…you were my best friend and now…fuck Bella" Are you fucking kidding me with this shit? I haven't seen Jacob in forever and now he is pulling some adolescent crush bullshit on me, I don't think so.

"Jacob…STOP…Just Stop! I am sorry but I don't see you like that…I ..I..just can't…I …don't I'm sorry…uhhh fuck …just go Jacob…go…" Wait better yet, I'll go and with that thought I grabbed my stuff and pushed past him and ran out the front door to my truck.

"Bella Stop…Please…don't go!"

"NO…Jake…NO…Now leave…and leave me alone!" And with that I through myself in my truck, cranked the ignition, threw it in reverse and peeled out of the driveway and took off towards the one place I wanted to be.

I don't know how long it took me to get to Edward's house, but when I did I just sat in the driveway, the song on my iPod finally snapping me out of my daze. "Ride" by Gayngs. I just sat for a few minutes. Listening to the mellow lyrics and just let myself breath. When the song came to an end there was a tap on the window. I turned to look to see who it was. I was taken back by the figure before me. Carlisle? I slowly climbed out of the truck and grabbed my stuff.

"Umm Hi…uh…is Edward here?"

"No Bella he is out hunting he should be back soon...are you okay? Would you like me to call him?"

"Uh…no…um do you mind if I wait for him?"

"Absolutely Bella of course…you are always welcome here. No need for you to ask, we already consider you part of the family" with that Carlisle reached for my bag, when he took it from my hand I winced in pain. Shit my hand, fuck I wasn't even paying attention to how much it hurt, damn Jacob had a solid jaw. "SSSS…ow"

"Oh Bella are you okay…is it your hand?" I just nodded in confirmation.

"Well lets get you inside and I will take a look at it…do you mind me asking what happened?...No offense dear but you seem to be a bit accident prone?" He gave me a wary look.

"Oh…uh …yeah…but this wasn't an accident...I hit someone"

"What Bella…were you attacked does your father know?"

"No Carlisle it's not like that…well not how you are thinking anyway…I ran into Jacob Black and well…erm..uh…he tried to kiss me…uh..so yeah…I punched him" I grimaced at telling Carlisle, I didn't want him to think less of me, or that I would do anything to hurt Edward."Carlisle I swear it was nothing"

"Bella…you don't have to explain…trust me…I understand…now lets get you fixed up…although I don't know if Edward will be quite as calm when you tell him…you know he and Jacob have a bit of a history together…this may not bode to well"

Fuck this was getting worse by the minute.

"Carlisele what happened between them…I mean…it's not just because of the treaty thing is it...Well erm..I uh I know its more…but why…can you tell me please…I can't deal with this…especially now that I scrapped with Jake and basically told him to sod off and that I never want to have anything to do with him…I uh well he was my bestfriend growing up…and now…I …I just…I don't know…I just want to understand"

"I don't know Bella…I think maybe Edward should tell you…but…ugh…well Okay…Did you know that Jacob had a brother?" What? Jake was an only child. What the hell!


	17. Chapter 15 Wave of Secret Stories

Chapter 15

Wave of Secret Stories

EPOV

It had been a strange day, a great day, a wonderful day, parts of the day were perfection, parts were hard and were full of things that I wish that I would of rather not of had to share full of things that I wish I would rather of not had to tell Bella. And there are things that I know I would now know that, that door has been opened I would eventually have to finish telling her. As I sit here in my room now, the memories of that are now flooding back to me, Jacob never knew his brother, he is fully aware of his brother, the brother that was alive decades before his life came into existence, but still his brother none the less, and he was still none the less faithful to his memory. How am I going to explain this to Bella, Jacobs brother was part of a tribe, a tribe that he never wanted to be part of, he never asked to be part of, he knew of the legends, the existence of us, the treaty, but all his brother ever wanted was to surf, he left the tribe, he left Washington, he left the mainland. He went to the one place he could fulfill his dream, the place where he could make it all happen, Hawaii. Against everything he knew, his family, the tribe, he left, and came to the one person, and to the family he thought could make that happen, he came to me.

I was so against it at first, but he was so damn stubborn, he was so full of life, he was everything I wanted to be and couldn't. He had so much talent. Carlisle, told me that it was my decision, we weren't in Forks, that it was Caleb's decision to do what he did, and who were we do deny someone when they came to us for help in good faith, asking us for help, especially when they held no ill will towards, and did not judge us for what we were. It took me two years to make up my mind. And in those two years, Caleb never once gave up, he surfed everyday, he proved himself, in his talent, his persistence, and he proved himself in the shop, even if I didn't want him there. But, eventually I agreed, and I decided to go ahead with the sponsorship. I agreed to sponsor him. Caleb deserved it, he had the talent, the right mindset, and by god if anyone should be have a sponsor for the Pipe Masters to get on the circuit it was Caleb. I will never regret my decision either.

Surfers no the risks they take every time they paddle out, big wave surfing is one of the most dangerous sports in the world. Neither him, nor any of us knew what was going to happen to him on that day. Pipe is dangerous, it was his second year, he was defending his title, his was paddling out it was the finals heat of the day. He was dropping into his final wave, I was sitting in our beach front house watching from the living room, we were all so proud of him, the whole family was there, it was 1972 and we had come back to Hawaii for the second time after starting the company since the 50's, Caleb was 26 years old, the minute he dropped into the wave I knew something was wrong. It happened so fast. The thing about Pipeline is that, the reason the waves get so big is because of the reef, the waves get so big because the water breaks over the reef, but when the wave crashes, you are literally feet above the reef, and you can get sucked into caverns and caves in the reef. They never found Caleb's body. His board washed up onto the shore into two pieces, his leash was snapped. The picture on the paper showed it as such, with the logo of our company and our name, and us being our sponsor. It was tragic; they said it was a great loss, to the surfing community. The paper, never realized the real damage that it caused, the tribe blamed us, more importantly, and they blamed me for Caleb's death. They all knew the company was mine. Carlisle tried to smooth things over best he could, he managed to keep the treaty in place, but they hated me, they still and will always blame me.

I don't know how I can explain my millions of dollars that we gained because of Caleb's success, and continued fame through him and the continued success of the company, and his death to Bella. I know because she is a surfer from Hawaii that she knows of Caleb, but I don't know if she has put two and two together yet. As I sat there thinking about Bella and Caleb and Hawaii, the song playing drifted into my mind, "Baby" by Warpaint. Fuck. I remember when Caleb started getting recognized that he changed his name last name from Black to Blake so he wouldn't draw attention to his family. He didn't do it, to disrespect his family; he did it out of respect. Part of me wish he would have kept his name, when he died, we tried to give his family, the money he had earned, but they refused it. Instead we took it at set up a charity for families who lost members to those surfing, and ocean conservation, and another to the conservation of Pacific Northwest Native American tribes and Hawaiian Native cultures'. We know that was important to Caleb. We also set up a college fund for Quileute's anonymously.

I can't sit here anymore thinking, I need to get out of this room, and I need to hunt. I got up off of my lounge and jumped out of my patio door and took off towards the forest. Hopefully I would see Bella later after her dinner with her Dad and Sue. Maybe we could talk then. But now I needed to clear my head. I shot Carlisle a thought, told him I would be back shortly.

BPOV

I was lying on Edward's bed waiting for him to get back. I can't believe I punched Jake. Fuck that, yes I can believe I punched him. I got up and decided it was to quiet and went over to Edward's iPod Home and pressed play. I didn't really care was on, I just need some music, the first song that came on was whatever he was previously listening to, "Baby" by Warpaint, so I let it finish. I walked back over to the bed and grabbed my bag to pull out the prints I had put in there when I was home. I wanted to show Edward the pictures I had taken, that had gotten published in the magazine from back home. So I placed them out in front of me on the bed in front of me. The song "On the Water" by Walkman came on. I smiled. I hadn't heard this song in forever. I started bobbing my head to the percussion beat and guitar riffs. Then I felt the breeze.

I smiled. "I missed you" His arms were around me in an instant. I turned and found his cool full lips. Our mouths parted and our tongues began the erotic dance that they were beginning to know so well.

"Why does it feel like I have been away from you forever?" He whispered against my mouth.

"I don't know…but I know that I am here now…and I need you" I whispered back, my voice was low and husky. Damn I was already aching for him. My lips went back to continue there assault on his. My fingers found there way into his thick bronze locks. The song changed in the background to "Hot Like Fire" by XX, which was exactly what was happening between Edward and I.

"Fuuck…Baby…I…I…" He couldn't even finish his sentence. He just picked me up and placed me on the bed and pushed everything off of it. He pushed my shirt up over my body. On his way down, he placed open mouth kisses along my arms, my neck, my collar bone, the swell of my breast, then between them down my stomache, to my hips, where he gingerly snapped the button of my jeans open, and in a movement so fluid he had my pants off. When he crawled back up my body he sat up on his knees and pulled his own shirt off. He then leaned down and kissed me with all the passion and fire I could see in his eyes. He pulled back, for only a moment "God baby…I love you so fucking much…" I just looked deep into the amber pools that were gazing back into me with all the love, passion, and lust; how could this man be mine? I was so overwhelmed I shoved my fingers into his hair and pulled his face to mine once more, and kissed him with everything I had. I could feel the tears, behind my closed eyes.

"Edward…make love to me…please" I let out in a breathy moan. With that Edward pulled away placing kisses along my body removing my bra and panties. He removed his own jeans and boxers. When Edward entered me the Black Keys came on the song "These Days" filled the surrounding atmosphere around us and I was lost in him. His mouth was next to my ear, I could feel his cool breath, has he pushed into my heat.

"These blood red eyes…" He sang to me and he worshiped my body with his own. God it was so erotic, it was sensual, slow, loving, and fucking perfect, it was everything I needed, I wanted, and never knew I could have, and everything I knew I could have. I loved him, and I knew I always would love him. In this moment, I knew I could never let him go, how was I going to let him go. How was I going to be able to stay with him forever? I pushed that thought aside and let the moment of our bodies pushing and pulling, his raspy, breathy voice take me away.

"Baby…I am so close…" I breathed out "Come with me Edward"

And with my admittance…Edward and I fell into our orgasms together, my sweaty hot body, to his cool hard body, two perfect obscene beings completely lost in each other, we were so in love and it was perfect. We lay there for a few minutes.

"God baby… you do things to me…I can't even describe…I …I just love you"

"I know…Edward…I know," I whispered running my fingers though his hair. He kissed me gently before pulling away.

"Come on baby…Let's go take a shower and get cleaned up" He said with a wink and that fuckhot smirk.

Needless to say our shower resulted in round two. After I found myself in one of Edwards t-shirts and we were snuggled up on his bed.

"Baby…what happened to your hand?"

"Oh…that…um…yeah…I punched Jacob"

"YOU WHAT! Bella…what in the fuck was Jacob. Doing…did he hurt you? DID Jacob hurt Bella, did he fucking touch you...Bella?" Shit, Carlisle was right. Edward wasn't going to take this very well.

"Edward…calm down…please! I need you to be calm...I don't want this to be any worse than it already is"

"What! What did he do Bella! I can't take this…if he fucking hurt you I will kill him…I can't take it if he fucking hurt you…no one I mean no one…touches you and gets away with it…you are my life Bella…do you understand that…you are my heart!" My face was in his hands and I swear if the man could have shed a tear from pure unadulterated devotion, love, and anger I am certain he would have. I think I fell just a little bit harder for him in that moment.

I placed my hands atop of Edwards and I stood up on my toes to kiss him to calm him down. "Edward…baby…look at me…I love you…you…I hit Jacob because he was being a an asshole…I ended our friendship because he tried to kiss me…because he thinks that he loves me..."

"No..Bella…No…I'm…I'm…I am going to fucking rip that dogs head off.."

"Shhh…Edward…stop…baby…listen to me. Jacob is an ass…I told him to leave me alone…I don't feel that way about him, I never have, never will…I love you…from the moment I saw you and I always will…it will always be you Edward…always" And with that I kissed Edward with everything I was. And he kissed me back.

"Fuck baby I love you…so much…so much…always…always Bella" He held me tight and kissed my forehead, I never wanted to let go, never. "So, baby…I guess we should talk then"

"Oh…yeah…I guess…but first…I brought something to show you…I thought you might like these" I bent down and picked up the prints "Here…these are the shots from the magazine that I sold…uh…erm so what do you think?" Edward took the prints from my hand and studied them.

"Come with me I want to show you something" Edward took my hand in his and led me out of his room down the stairs and through the house. "Close your eyes baby" Okay this is weird, but whatever. I closed my eyes and he led me through a doorway, it felt warmer and slightly humid, the scent of flowers and dirt assaulted my senses along with the sound of water. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder. "Okay baby open them" I fluttered my eyes open, once they adjusted to the soft light, I looked around we were in the green house, tropical plants everywhere, there was a pool with a waterfall, and in front of me on the wall were my prints, but they were enlarged and in Koa wood frames hanging above two Koa wood lounges that had white cushions. "Edward…how…why…I don't understand"

"Bella…they surfer in those pictures was me" Holy mother of Pele!

"What!"

"Bella I think it's time that we had our talk" I just starred at Edward, He took my hand and led me over to one of the benches and pulled me into his lap. "Bella you trust me right? You know I would never and I mean never do anything that would hurt you in any way…I love you to much…" Why was this sounding eerie to me? Then the lyrics to the song he was singing was coming back to me…_I didn't mean…after we've been through…men come in different shades…its how were made_…I wonder?


	18. Chapter 16 Wave of Technicalities

Chapter 16

Wave of Technicalities

EPOV

It was time for Bella and I to talk, I could no longer put off telling her about Caleb and of the technicalities of being a vampire, meaning my companies and how much money I had. I know that she didn't want to really know how much or what I had or the family for that matter. But she needed to know, no secrets; Bella was my life now and with that came everything that I am both in the actual sense and we in the technical sense. After she showed me her prints I knew I couldn't put this off any longer.

I pulled her into my lap and we sat down on the Koa wood lounge, just below where her pictures of me hung. They were beautiful pictures; when my family and I were informed of them from the magazine and we figured out that it was me, we had the shots blown up and framed. It was a rare thing for anyone of us to have a picture taken of us that wasn't done by one of us in the family. So they were rare and precious to us all, regardless of who was in the picture?

I could feel Bella's heart rate speed up, her breathing was a bit heavier; she was anxious about the conversation, I needed to make sure I explained this as easily and as thoroughly as possible.

"Okay Edward let's talk story…tell me everything…why do you have my pictures and why are the of you?" She was looking at me expectantly and I knew this was it.

"Okay baby…I will tell you about the pictures, but first I think I should start at the beginning"

"Okay then start at the beginning…I do want to know Edward..."She let out a heavy sigh, whether it was to calm herself or in some form of small self defeat. "I really do…even if you think I was trying to avoid it earlier…I want to know all of you" I wrapped my arms around her just a little bit tighter and craned my neck slightly to give her a chaste kiss.

"Thank you baby…well then…the beginning…" I adjusted her so she was seated more comfortably and facing me. "Okay in 1954 I moved back to Hawaii for the first time since I was human, and in 1955 started a board manufacturing company, it was small time then…it didn't become big time until twenty years later when my family moved to the island…I only stayed until 1960 letting it run via request…I guess you could say…I slowed it down then and pushed it in a direction of exclusivity…but then in the 70's we came back when big wave surfing started becoming more mainstream…and that is when Caleb came knocking on our door…" I took a moment to collect my thoughts…

"Caleb…was Jake's brother…" Bella whispered. Carlisle's thoughts momentarily interrupted…_sorry son, but when I was looking at Bella's hand I mentioned Caleb, I did not tell her what had happened to him, only that he was Jacob's brother, I thought it best that you should tell her about him, after all Caleb was closest to you_.

_Thank you Carlisle and thank you for helping Bella_

_ Your welcome son, and don't worry Bella will understand, she won't judge you, she loves you, unconditionally, I know that we all do. Trust in that. Besides if Caleb were here he what would he be telling you?_

_ I know she does Carlisle and I her more than anything…and well Caleb would say what he would always say…'Ain't no thang but a sea thang…get swirly…god I miss him Carlisle…_

_ I know son…we all do…I see him in Bella…her carefree spirit…her love of the sea…_

_ Thank you again Carlisle_

Bella look at me puzzled for a moment…"Hey you good?...baby…no worries…I love you" She lean down and kissed me. "Ain't no thang but a sea thang" and then she kissed my nose and let out a little chuckle. I just froze and looked at her completely shocked. Carlisle was right, she is just like Caleb; it took me another moment to compose myself.

"Bella where did you get that saying from…I mean…well…someone …well…Caleb used to say that all the time…shit…that is so weird…" I just shook my head trying to get a hold of it in my mind. WEIRD!

"Oh yeah…well then…Caleb must have been dakine…yeah?" She just smiled and nudged me to continue on. Really how did I get to be such a lucky bastard?

"Yeah baby he was definitely dakine…more than you know…anyway…Yeah Caleb was Jake's brother…" I continued on telling Bella the entire story of Caleb from how he left the tribe until his untimely death at Pipemasters and the search for his body and how it was never found.

"Oh brah…hold on…Your telling me…that dis Caleb…your talking story bout..is Caleb Blake…dakine…Caleb Blake…1972…Blake dies defending title?"

"Yep…that is the one…he changed his name to protect the tribe…he didn't want to disrespect his family since they were so against him and the choice he made, he never told the media where he was from…and well because of our legal connections it was easy for us to get him the documents he needed" I reached down and tickled Bella's ribs. "Oh and by the way there wahine you are keu ā ka uʻi; nani kōkī" when you go all pigeon on me…" I just smiled at her. God I fucking loved her.

"Oh..dat wat you tink bra…well you are hie, makahehi, ma'ema'e yourself when you go all Hawaiian speak on me kanaka" She said as she leaned down and kissed me with purposed. Wow…seriously I really was one luck bastard…I don't know how many times I could say that to myself, but it will never stop being true. "Edward…I am really sorry for what happened to you…and to Caleb…you know that none of that is your fault right…nothing you could have done would have prevented what happened to Caleb?"

"Yeah baby I know that…but knowing does stop the hurting or missing him, aside from you, he is the only other human that I have ever been close to. Other than my family, a few friends of our family from other covens, and you of course, Caleb was my only friend…he was the only other person that actually knew me, like really fucking knew me… there isn't a day that goes by were I don't think of him…where I don't wish that I could trade places with him…I would do anything to have him back here…but when I stop and think about him now…I know deep down to the depths of me…that if I hadn't gone through what I did with Caleb, I wouldn't have you…And because of that I would suffer my past a million times over…you are my life now Bella…if my heart could be beat it would beat for you and you alone…Baby you are my eternal perfect wave…I love you with all that I am and all that I will ever be for eternity" Finishing my little rant, Bella's breath hitched in her chest and tears began to pool in her deep chocolate eyes.

"Edward…I don't even…what can I say to that…thank you…I only hope that me loving you will be enough…I mean…I hope that I am enough for you…I just love you so much…and I know that we haven't known each other for well more than a minute in the grand scheme of things, but I do I love you too…with all that I am and all that I will ever be…from now until eternity…always…Do you believe that Edward? Can you…will you believe that?" I looked at her intensely, she was so serious that a tear slipped out and I wiped it away with the pad of my thumb. I knew that I had an eternity to love her, but Bella's and my eternity were two different things. But, there was some deeper meaning here, what exactly was she getting at?

"I believe you baby…I will and I can…I promise" I craned my neck up to kiss her once more. We needed to finish our conversation. "Okay baby…now that you know about Caleb and how his success seemingly launched Haleiwa Boards into a whole different league…I guess it's time that I explain the rest"

"Okay…but can you give me the abridged version?" Damn she just gave me the saddest puppy-dog look, while sticking out her bottom lip, fuck my life, if she goes around giving me that look she could damn near get me to do just about anything, and I mean fucking anything. She names it and I fucking do it.

"Yeah baby short version this time…I get ya…I want to go to bed too" I replied giving her my I-am-on-to-you-sexy-smirk, but I didn't give a shit because she is my girl and I loved her to fucking much to deny her anything.

"Okay here it goes…So after Caleb the company blew up hand over fist…we branched out…I basically handed it over to the board…we have multiple sister companies including, apparel, magazines, PR, other media ventures, research and development, sponsorships, x-treme sports teams, even an energy drink…it is quite extensive, and with one of those sister company's we published your photos…I had no idea at the time it was you, none of us did…in fact we didn't know it was me until later after we were sent a copy of the magazine for that month…ironic I suppose…anyway…Like I said to you earlier all that I have is yours…Now this is just my business, now Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Esme, Carlisle, they all have things of there own that have accumulated over their lifetime…We have all invested and we have our money spread out in various accounts throughout the world…Now Bella…don't fucking freak on me…but this is where it gets a little daunting…We don't outwardly flaunt our money…because well it just wouldn't be right and we like to be inconspicuous…but we own somewhere in the neighborhood of 4 dozen or so properties, I couldn't tell you off hand how many cars, we have some at every property and well the list just keeps growing…and as far as the island thing I told you about well, we have one off the coast of Brazil, one other in the Caribbean, one in southeast Asia, two in the pacific, and two in the Mediterranean. Like I said, it is a little daunting, but it is the only way that we can spread out our wealth, even with all of that, our family still has millions in cash if not more" I took a moment and sighed. The look on Bella's face was pure shock. As I knew it would be. It is a lot to take in, and honestly I can't really fathom all that we have.

"Breath baby…yeah I know…and trust me, I don't even pay that much attention to it anymore, we have people that handle all of that for us, along with all of our legal documents and identification papers, its all very hush hush…I will explain that to you another day however…because that it just to complicated to get into…but before I end this oh-so-fun-convo and get to doing what it is I really want to be doing" I said with a wink and my sexy smirk. That seemed to loosen her up a bit. Her breathing and heart rate started to even out some.

"Oh there is something else you would rather be doing huh? Well boss the only other thing I better catch you doing is me" She gave me all the sexy sass that she had and I knew that I had about 1 minute to finish this conversation.

"Well in that case…I better get my ass in gear…cause I don't want to upset your fine little sexy ass waiting" And speaking of her sexy ass I gave it a squeeze. "But seriously to finish this convo…I have this for you…Its yours to use for whatever you want…School, rent, gas, books, gummie bears, fuch I don't know whatever it is you want you get with it…maybe a new truck..mmm hhmmm" I said clearing my thought and handed her the black American Express Card with her name on it.

"Jesus Christ on a peanut butter and pickle sandwich Edward…I can't take this…what the fucking hell am I going to do with this?"

"Bella…I told you…all that I have is yours…that includes my money…you are my life, I love you and I want to take care of you…and this is one of the ways that I fucking now how to do it…so take the damn card…and go shopping or whatever the fuck it is you do…shit I don't know…helloooo guy here…my only reference point is Uh Alice and Rose…and well yeah…not exactly the greatest to go off of"

"Uh..er…Edward…I don't know…I just..well..fuuuuckk…you are sure as shit making this awfully fucking hard to say no to" She was trying to be upset about it, I know that her ethical self was battling over it, but frankly I didn't give a shit about that. I needed to take care of her and this was just one of the ways that I could.

"Come on baby, just take the damn thing, do it for me? Besides it will make me and well the whole family feel better knowing that you are taken care of" Oh that had her.

"Edward Anthony Cullen that is not fucking fair…using you family like that against me…boy I otta" She glared at me. But I just took those pouty lips and put them on my own. It only took her a second before she moaned and had her fingers wrapped in my hair. Well that was my fucking cue I picked up my girl and headed upstairs to my room. I couldn't wait another minute to fell her all around me, as I carried her, our tongues were fighting for dominance; our hands were going everywhere they could.

"Edward…I need you…" And with that I was in my room and I turned on my iPod and I still hadn't even set Bella down yet. "No baby don't put me down…I want you now" Fuck me, Bella hitched her legs around my waist our kissing became frantic, we gripped and roughly pawed at each others shirts, practically ripping them over each others heads. I reached behind her unhooking her bra and dragging it off of her forcefully. Her moans were becoming louder. I pulled her right breast into my mouth, still watching my teeth I sucked hard, to the sound of Blaqk Audio's "Between Breath". Not wanting to neglect her left breast I dragged my tongue over to it teasing her taught nipple before taking it into my mouth.

"Fuuckk…baby that feels…uhhh..good" I walked us back into the bookcase. Bella reached her arms up above her head grabbing onto the shelf. I dragged my tongue down her stomach, looking up into her eyes. The moment I hit the button of her jeans, I pulled it open with my teeth quickly, then finishing the job with my hands. Making sure I dragged the pads of my fingers down the length of her legs as I pulled them off. Fuck me 7 ways to Sunday she didn't have any panties on.

"Fuck..baby…you're not wear any panties" I stated as I kissed my way back up her inner thighs while draping them over my shoulders.

"Uhh..yeaa…ahhh…I ahhh…thought..oooh fuck" She couldn't even finish her breathy sentence. I licked the apex of both sides of thighs, she was so fucking soft and muscular; her scent was so damn intoxicating I couldn't wait a second longer. I laid my tongue flat and slid it along her sex. The heat was incredible and her taste was beyond perfection. That heavenly nectar that was only Bella, I could live inside of her forever. I let my tongue dance upon her clit, eliciting throaty moans that were only asking for more. With her erotic plea, I brought my fingers to her slick opening and pushed them inside of her. "Fuuck..baby…uhhh…gaaawd…Edward" Her heavy lust filled voice only spurred on my ministrations, I could feel her walls start to tremble and I new she was close.

"I can feel you baby…come for me love…come for me now baby…just feel" And with that I pushed Bella over the edge and she came, her walls pulsating and her clit vibrating on my fingers and tongue. I pulled my fingers out of her and placed my mouth on her, wanting to take all of her release into me. I looked up at her face as she rode out her orgasm, her cheeks and chest flushing the most delicate shade of rose, her belly trembling slightly, her grip tightening on my hair, but the most beautiful part were the words coming out of her mouth. Seeing her heart beating in her chest, the smell of her arousal knowing that I was the one who caused it.

"Oh Fuck…I…I…love you…Eddwardd…gaawd…I fuuccking love you" And with that she started to come down form her erotic wave. I pulled her legs from my shoulders. Standing, I gently placed her legs around my waist. She collapsed onto my chest her mouth meeting mine and I carried her over to our bed.

"I fucking love you Bella…and now I am going to make love to you, I am going to let you feel me…let you know what you do to me…I am going to show you how you are my perfect wave" And with those words I laid her down and our mouths met again, this time our passionate frenzied kissing from before was replaced by a deep erotic dance. As she began to undress me I couldn't help but notice the song filling the room Ry Cuming's " Always Remember Me" I couldn't help but smile. It was everything in me about Bella. She is my sea and no matter what I will always remember her. Always.

**Hey there…Howz it? Okay so anytime you want to check out the tunes or pics associated with any of my chapters go check out the ol' blog page…The link is posted on my profile page…****.com Just so ya know…It's always a good time…Lots of goodies for ya on there…I love new peeps…If you are on google friend connect feel free to add yourself…The more the merrier…Also feel free and Review! I know I can count on Miss Gabby…She never let's me down…Big Mahalo Wahine! Anywho going to just throw it out there in case I am not able to put up another Chapter before X-mas…So I will wish you all a very MELE KALIKI MAKA…oh and a happy New Year! Be safe out there Kiddies no drinking and driving…Call a fucking cab will ya! I would like for all ya'll to come back and keep on reading! Peace love and tea leaves!**


	19. Chapter 17 Wave of Frustration

**That's right monkeys all characters belong to S.M. my mind just finds a new way to play with them…Don't forget to check out the ol blog for other goodies (pics, vids, and playlists)…Kisses!**

Chapter 17

Wave of Frustration

BPOV

My fingers were heavy with desire as I lay underneath Edward, removing his clothes; it was an erotic moment, revealing his hard flesh, my eyes followed every plane and ridge of his muscles. I just wanted to feel every part of him, see every part of him, and know every part of him. The song drifting through the heavy atmosphere of Edward's bedroom filled my ears, adding to the intense and overwhelming wave of frustrated emotion I was feeling; it was David Gray's "Falling Free". I had this feeling falling deep within me, that I was never going to really know Edward, how am I going to be able to truly know him and understand him unless I become like him?

My body started to become frantic, anxious and frustrated. I just wanted and needed and I couldn't have. Because I needed the heavy breaths flowing through my body, the breaths panting in and out of my body were necessary. But for Edward it was different, everything was different for him, I don't even know if he could feel it when my nails scrapped against his back during the intense pleasure he brought to me.

"Baby…Bella…what is it…what's wrong baby? Slow down baby…I'm not going anywhere" Edward's hands went atop of mine, slowing my movements. His head rose, the look he gave me was of pure concern. It only frustrated me more. How was I going to continue on with this life, knowing that I couldn't have him forever, knowing that one day he was going to have to say goodbye to me and I him. He would always stay, as he is, this beautiful man, full of fire, searching for his atonement in his eternal life. Always being able to see and experience new things, but not me, I only had these few moments my short life had to offer.

"Edward please…just feel me, take my body…I am yours" I couldn't stop the tears that escaped my eyes. I reached up and pulled his mouth down to mine; I just needed him to understand and to know without words. Because I didn't have the words, I didn't know how to explain my frustration; I felt so much, had so much love for him, but it would end. And I didn't want that, not for him, for me, and not for us. Not with what could be, we could have an eternity together, we could love and experience it together. But how, how do I tell him because there was still so much I wanted to do, things I needed to experience, but I needed him, I needed him to survive. I don't know if I could live without him, knowing what real, true and pure love is. The raw engrossing power of it; how could I still have what I needed, experience those things, and keep Edward, how?

Edward broke our kiss. "Baby talk to me…I can't take you being upset…fuck I never want you upset or hurt…You are my life…what can I do…Please Bella tell me what to do?" He gaze was frantic and wary.

"Edward…I…I…don't know what to do…I just love you so fucking much…and I need you so fucking much…I…I just don't know" I turned my body and Edward moved to lay next to me, he pulled the bed covers over our naked bodies. He pulled me close to him so I was mere inches away from him; he was stroking my back and brushed the stray hair behind my ear before wiping the tears from my cheeks with the pad of his thumb. His touch was cool and soothing, his strong hands soothing me. My eyes just stared back into his; I didn't know how to continue.

"It's okay baby…I'm here…always" He let out a big sigh "You know I am not going anywhere right? You can talk to me about anything…whatever it is…we can handle it together…I promise"

I let myself snuggle into his touch, his loving and giving arms. "I know…it's just that I don't really know how or what it is I want to say…I just feel so much…and there is a part of me that knows what I need and want to do…and then there is a part of me that feels like I am just breaking, getting worked in the swirl and I can't find the surface" I pulled back slightly so I could see his eyes. His brow furrowed in confusion and probably frustration.

"Bella I don't understand…what is it that you need…what can I do?"

"That is the problem Edward I don't know…In a few weeks I am leaving, going to Seattle to live and go to school…possible work. And my logical mind knows that I need to do those things…that I need that experience…but what about you Edward…I need you and I don't think I can live without you in my life…now that you are in it…I don't ever want you out of it…but I…I don't understand how or what can be done" My eyes were beginning to swell with tears again.

"Baby no worries…I told you…you are my life now…you are my everything…your it for me…if I don't have you, this life if you can call it that isn't worth having anymore…nothing in this world could ever hurt me…but you…so that is why I need to know what it is that you need…what you really fucking need and I will do my damnedest to make sure you get it...no questions asked" I just stared at him. I was trying to wrap my head around what he was saying to me. Could I ask him to come with me, was it fair for me to ask him to leave his family and come with me?

"Um….I uh…don't know what to say…I mean…well…I think I know what I want to say…but…shit…Edward will you come to Seattle with me?" I just blurted out the question, there wasn't an easy way to say, so I just let it out. Edward looked at me curiously and the corners of his mouth turned up, it looked as if he was going to laugh. He let out some sort of a snorty huff of a laugh.

"Bella…baby you know I will go with you to Seattle, that isn't even a question…I will always be with you until you order me away…is that what this is about? Were you scared that I wasn't going to come with you to Seattle?"

"Well sort of…I mean…I guess so…fuck I don't know Edward it's not like you ever really told me what it was you were going to do…I mean you did just graduate high school and well I uh…well…I didn't know" He just smiled at me and chuckled.

"Baby I just graduated high school for like the 15th time or some shit like that…it is something I do often…and sometimes I go to college and sometimes I just do whatever…the only reason we went to school this time was because of Carlisle and getting the job at the hospital…we needed to play a role so he could work here…and our location dictates the kind of life we get to live…usually the younger we start out somewhere the longer we can stay…it's all a big game for us really…we have all taken turns so someone could do something that they wanted" Well fuck me I guess that never really occurred to me, I really needed to start thinking in a nonsensical way because my standard logic was not working out for me.

David Grey's "Sail Away" came on and it made me smile. "Okay Edward I think I understand…but I don't want to talk anymore…make love to me…I want to feel you inside of me" My tone was heavy and full of want. I just needed to feel him inside of me. My frustration needed to be channeled into something better and as for the rest it could be worked out. My panic was ridiculous; I know Edward and I can make anything happen, we will do what is right for us. I don't know what made me doubt that.

Edward pulled my body towards him and he shifted himself to hover over me. He brought his mouth down to mine, kissing me passionately. I swear I would never get tired of feeling his love for me, ever. He broke away from my lips kissing down my body, his fingers dancing along my thighs, hips, up my ribs, over my breast. He brought my arms above my head holding my wrists, his body I could feel along the entire length of mine. His free hand reached between us, his fingers grazed upon my hot and wet core. A moan escaped me at his touch.

"You are so wet baby…I love feeling you...uhhhh fuck you feel so good" And with his words he guided his hard length into my opening. My back arched instantly, my head fell back and my breathing hitched. Fuck he felt so good.

"Unngg…Edward…fuuck" My words came out in a breathy moan. He started moving slowly, deeply pushing into me letting his hips grind into mine. Our faces were but a breath apart. His eyes were so intense, a dark amber radiating back into mine. He kept up the same pace, pushing and pulling deeply, slowly, letting each of us feel each other, every inch of each other. The song changed to the Decmberists " My Own True Love (Lost at Sea)", then switching to Wolf Parade "Same Ghost Every Night". My orgasm was building slowly; the coiling in my belly was tight, waiting for the final push that would send me falling into a wave of pleasure.

The last song came on before the erotic explosion of my release, "Set Your Arms Down" by Warpaint. When my walls stated to pulse around Edward he pulled my body closer, causing my legs to spread wider and he pushed deeper inside of me, grinding his body against mine. It caused my body to explode again. "That's right baby…feel me…come hard for me baby…ughhhh fuck…Bellllaaa" And with that Edward's release exploded from his hard cool body. We came down from our orgasms and he let my arms go, setting them down and rolling over pulling me against his chest. I fell into a deep sleep against the coolness of Edward's body, while he ran his fingers through my hair. Before the darkness over took me, I placed a kiss on his chest above his dead heart. I swore I hear him say 'forever my Bella' and felt him kiss my hair. But I was to close to the darkness to know either way. So I let my body fall into the black and take me away for the night.

**Hey Monkeys just so you know I post all the tunes and pictures that go with my chapters on my blog page… obscenefanfiction(dot)blogspot(dot)com come and check it out…there are lots of goodies there…Also I recently posted a Trailer to UE…yu can find it there and on YouTube…My apologies for it not being the greatest, but what can I say…This bitch is a writer not a movie maker…but I did my best…Much Love…Reviews are always much appreciated, I love here from you all…as always thanks miss Gabby for your input…MUCH LOVE…CrazyKate**


	20. Chapter 18 Wave of Transcendence Part 1

Chapter 18

Wave of Transcendence

EPOV

Bella was asleep in my arms and as I stroked her hair, my mind started to drift toward thoughts of Caleb. They were intense, flashing, almost as if I were in a dream, a dream about him. It was strange, confusing and I couldn't seem to get my focus. I know I couldn't have been dreaming, there is no way, I haven't slept in over 100 years. But, the flashes kept coming; Caleb paddling into the wave, Caleb getting hit and going down. I would listen and listen for his thoughts, but nothing. All I could hear were the waves crashing, and the sea life swimming about. The thoughts and fears of all those on the shore flooding me all at once, then as if a shot rang out clear as a bell I heard it, a single thought among the chaotic noise filling my head. "_Kamohaoli'i?" _The words ringing out_, "Follow me and I will guide you, drink thy 'awa', and push your legs, fear not for I will guide you home. I will take you child to Ukanipo, for Papahanaumoku blesses you. She has watched you and feels great respect for you because you have always acted with the greatest respect towards her. And this is how she shall thank you" _

The thought was so garbled and unclear. I don't remember hearing it that day, but now, now I can't believe that I had missed it. The more I let the thought play over and over in my mind, the more unsettled I became. There was something I was missing, but I couldn't pinpoint what it was; why Ukanipo and Papahanaumoku? They are Hawaiian deities. Perhaps it was someone having a thought, who was standing on the beach that day, shit I don't know, damn! I continued stroking Bella's hair and drawing patterns along her arm and naked back. But, the thought would not leave my mind. What was I missing? What the fuck am I not seeing?

Bella started to stir in her sleep; she started talking, and making grumbled noises. I always wandered what it was she dreamt about, but I never really wanted to ask. Especially since I have heard her mumble my name on more than one occasion.

"_Yes, I promise I will tell him. But I am afraid, I am so afraid…no…no don't…I know…mmm…Edward whaa…Yes…no please…hmmm…no…no…Edward…. please_"

Damn what was Bella dreaming about, she started shifting almost as if she was in distress, she started to mumble incoherently and I couldn't make out what she was saying any more. I pulled her body closer to mine, wrapping my arms around her just a bit tighter. I kissed her hair a couple times and shushed her and whispered to her that I was here, that I would never leave her and that I loved her. After a few moments her heart rate began to steady and she relaxed into my arms, returning to a comfortable sleep.

Alice's mind caught my attention, breaking my thoughts away from Bella for a moment.

_Edward I saw something, but I am not sure what it means. I just had a vision of you and you were completely distraught. But it keeps changing, it is so unclear, nothing makes sense, and you keep changing locations. You are bouncing around. I am sorry, I just don't know_

_Alice does it have anything to do with Bella? Is it her, is she all right, is there more than just me?_ I had to know more, I don't care much about my well being unless it has to do with Bella. She is all that matters to me. With her I am nothing. Alice opened her mind to me, but there was nothing new, there wasn't anything I could pull from it. She was right it, I kept bouncing around and nothing was making sense, I just kept getting little flashes, but they were all so jumbled that I could not decipher anything.

_No worries Ali…everything will be okay. It will all work out, you have said so yourself…it a shame we can't figure out what it is that is going to work out. You have never gone past Bella on the beach in her dress. But I know in my dead black heart, that if it were possible Bella would make it beat again. She is my everything Al…Everything._

_ I know Edward…I know…I just wish I could help more…well you know what I mean, I tell you what you need to know! I love you, you brooding bastard. And I love Bella too! She is already my sister in my heart, (yes my dead heart)…She is already part of this family, and we all love her so much, and need her too! We won't let anything happen to her, or you for that matter bruddah! Are family doesn't work without you in it!_

_ I know Ali…I love you too! Mahalo sis! We can talk story later…Hey do you know where Carlisle stays? There is something I want to talk to him about._

_ Oh…hehe…Him and Esme went to Seattle for the next couple of days…they uh…well you know…Okay bye bruddah! Alabama, Alaska, Arkansas, California, Conneticut, Delaware, Florida, Georgia…_

And with that Alice blocked me out of her mind…Hmm what are Carlisle and Esme up too; must be a love day. Seattle, maybe I could ask Bella to live with me. She didn't really ask or anything, she just said that she wanted me to go to Seattle. But maybe we could live together; fuck living with Bella that would just be my heaven. And before I knew it, my hands started roaming over my Bella. Goddamn, I need her, I fucking need her more than anything. I need to feel her, now. Fuck I love her, I just have to feel her, I need…I need…my Bella.

I leaned down and whispered into her ear, gently massaging her naked body. Fuck she was heaven, beauty, and my piece of perfection in this eternity.

"Baby…baby I love you…My Bella…wake up for me baby" She started to stir, her breathing increasing with her heart rate. Her blood seemed to catapult through her veins when my fingers touched her smooth, soft skin. Her body was so responsive. I started to hum in her ear just so…I let my tongue sneak out and taste her skin just below her earlobe. With that her body shifted more towards mine. The arousal flooding her body, it ignited some fervor through out my body, I swallowed hard, trying to focus on her. And then like I was hit by lighting, I was transported into a state of euphoria, Bella's scent surrounding me in an exotic fog. The feel of her skin became the most intense feeling against mine, my body was on fire; it was on fire for her, she was all I could see, feel, taste, love. I just needed. I needed Bella like I have never needed anything before in my entire existence.

"Baby…wake up for me…let me feel you…I need you…to feel you heat…touch you…taste you…let me take you Bella?" My words came out in a breathy rasp of a heavy whisper. Her skin prickled and without opening her eyes she started to kiss my chest, she moved her hand up and down my stomach, only causing my skin to ache with pure unadulterated need. Her hand found my own; dragging it away from her side, she brought it down over her taught belly, letting our intertwined fingers drift over her hot wet core. She moaned and sighed. The sound escaping my throat was unlike any I have felt before, I practically grunted and growled at the same time.

"Fuck baby you are so hot and wet…let me taste you baby please…I need to taste you?" I let my words settle for a moment before I pulled her body upon mine, stopping her to kiss her with all that I was feeling. She gasped and groaned into my mouth, her fingers making their way into my messy hair. Twisting and tugging it; grabbing me and pulling me closer; I continued our kiss for a moment longer before pulling away.

"Sit up for me baby" As she moaned and sat up, straddling my body. I pulled her up by her luscious ass and shimmied my body down the bed slightly. "Move to your knees baby and grab the headboard…" She did as I asked. I snaked one arm around her left thigh reaching around and gripping her ass, with my other arm I pushed her legs apart a bit more so her beautiful hot center was over my face. I let my free arm drift up her right inner thigh, letting my thumb graze her soaking pussy, rubbing her clit, ascending to her stomach to reach her pert nipple. My thumb circled her nipple while my hand cupped her firm breast. I let my hand travel back down; fuck she was beautiful with her head back, her legs spread over me, while she gripped onto the headboard.

"Look at me baby…I want you to see me taste you…feel me on your hot wet pussy…I want to see your eyes when I make you come" Her head fell forward and her deep smoldering chocolate eyes burned into mine.

"Please Edward…" Her plea came out in a breathy moan.

My body could not take the distance any longer. My hand came down and my thumb began working on her clit, I pulled her down closer to my mouth and I put my tongue upon her, dragging it the entire length of her slit. Bringing it back down I teased her opening, making slow circles around it. The noises escaping from my Bella's mouth were electric sparks that burst into my erotic haze. I exchanged my thumb for my tongue, slowly working her clit with the tip, and pushing two fingers inside of her. Twisting and curling them until I was steadily stroking her g-spot; Bella's walls began to tremble and her thighs started to quiver. Her blood started to run wild in her veins, pushing to the surface to flush her skin the most radiant shade of rose. Her hips started moving to the rhythm of my fingers; Bella's moan's and mewling started to become louder and more intense. She was so close, her orgasm pushing through her body at a steady, elongated pace.

"Oooh…fuuck Edward… I …I'm gonna come" The words left her mouth in heavy pants; before she reached the final push of her orgasm. In an instant her body convulsed around me, her pussy shook with pleasure, and my tongue lapped up every last drop of her release. It was fucking wonderful, her nectar coating my tongue and lips. When her body began to come down, I slowly inched my way up while moving her body over my fully erect dick.

When her swollen pussy wrapped around my cock, we both let out moans of absolute pleasure. I rocked her body back and forth with my. The pushing and pulling between us, was deep and slow. I needed to push into her deeper, snaking my arm around her back, I flipped her over to lie on top of her. Sitting up on my knees I pushed her legs apart even farther, and I pulled her hips, bringing her closer. Bella lifted her hips and pushed, I hit new spots within her tightness, sending us both closer to our releases. When her back arched and she pushed one final time, it sent her into another intense orgasm, causing it to trigger my own. We panted and moaned together in absolute blissful transcendence. It finally struck me; the intensity of my pure an unadulterated need for her, I was having my first love day.

Shit, I am going to have to be careful, making sure my intensity won't hurt her.

"Baby…are you okay?" I asked her as I pulled her body up, so she could rest against mine.

"Uh…um…yeesss…I uh just need a minute…fuck baby that was intense…I um...mmm love you" Her body was spent; I knew I was going to need her again shortly, but I also knew that I needed to be sensitive to her human body.

"I love you to baby…rest now…go back to sleep my Bella" I stroked her bare skin and kissed her one last time before I laid her down to sleep. I curled our bodies together and let her fall into a deep slumber. Relishing the way her naked body fit next to mine perfectly. I would never love another like I love her.

**There it is Monkeys any and all reviews are welcome…I love to hear from ya'll…And as always big Mahalo to miss Gabby who never leaves me hanging…No worries girl you are going to get your fix of all the other folks soon enough…all in good time my dear…all in good time…Stay tuned for the crazy ass plot twist…And don't forget to check out the blog…Part 2 will be up by the end of the week…Much Love!**


	21. Chapter 18 Wave of Transcendence Part 2

Chapter 18

Wave of Transcendence part 2

"Incandescent desire, Unbridled, charging passion. Fussing life, twisting fate and the immortality of time. Rushing stillness in the belly of my sin…" Kathryn Williams

Williams, K. (2010)._ Filtered Love. _Baltimore: Publish America.

EPOV

I was lost in her, the scent of her satisfied arousal, the lingering passion that lay between our naked bodies. It was like I had tunnel vision, but it wasn't just my vision, it was all of my senses. My Bella consumed me; it was intense to the point where it was almost unbearable. But bearing this was all I wanted, it wasn't enough I needed more, it was as if my entire being depended on her. It went beyond gravity, beyond the need to touch her, and feel her; it was all consuming, euphoric, as if she was my own personal brand of heroin, as if God had created her to be specifically for me, no one else. I was the Adam to her Eve, but at the same time I was her apple or rather she was mine. And I needed to taste her fruit or I would parish, my body would burst into flames and become nothing more than a pile of ash.

Is this how it felt for the rest of my family, is this what having a love day meant? How was this handled, it's not as if I can touch her and feel her with the power my body wanted to yield.

I began to panic. I had to leave; I needed to leave before I hurt her.

"Jasper!...I need your help…JASPER!" I let out my plea, loud enough that Jasper would hear, but Bella would not. HE quickly responded to me in his mind. Sending a wave of calm over me, just long enough for me to dress and get out of the bedroom.

_I am here Edward, outside on the deck. Jesus Christ man, I can fucking feel everything…we need to tone this shit down or I ma going to go and jump Ali._

I made my way towards the deck, as I opened the door to the outside I took a deep breath of the forest air. "Jas what do I do…I don't know what to do…I can't hurt her…but this is so intense all I want to do is touch her" My voice was raspy and wary.

"I know bro…Ali isn't here so I don't know what she sees or if she even sees anything, she went to the store…for god only knows what" He paused taking in my appearance, he too took a deep breath. I know he could feel everything that I was. It made me feel guilty, but I couldn't help it. "Well the good thing is Bella won't be awake for a few more hours…we can make sure that she is occupied for the time being…but right now I think we should run, maybe hunt…but something to expel some of the energy"

"Yeah okay…but who is here…are Em and Rose around to be with Bella when she wakes up?" Then my beastly brother busting in answered my question; he strolled out on to the deck.

"Who's talking about me now?" Em asked as he came strutting through the door. "Oh fuck boss you look like shit!"

"Fuck Em…I'm getting worked here"

"No worries bro…We got you…I think you should get out of here for a while…I will take care of Bella boss…you know we love her…she is our sis" Emmett patted me on the back and I just sighed heavily and nodded. I really did not want to leave Bella, but I knew that it was the best thing at the moment. With that I agreed and Jasper and I set off into the woods.

BPOV

I woke up to the sound of pounding on Edward's bedroom door and Emmett yelling.

"Wakey Wakey little wahine time to bust you out da hale…you better get dressed or I am busting in there to drag your ass out little sis" UGH…Emmett where is Edward? Why in the hell am I waking up alone in bed naked? This sure as shit is not right as far as I am concerned. I especially don't need to be waking up to Emmett's loud ass. I mean I dig the due but really?

"OKAY OKAY…KEEP YOUR SHORTS ON BOSS…I WILL BE OUT WIKI WIKI" I shouted back to Emmett.

"Sounds good little wahine…Rosie and I will be downstairs waiting for you in the kitchen" He said back and he plowed back down the stairs. Jesus he sounded like a freight train when he walked. I just shook my head and rolled my eyes ass I dragged my tired ass out of the bed. I really wanted to know where Edward was at, I know that he would not have left me unless it was important. I hope that everything was okay.

Eventually I was showered and dressed ready to face Emmett and Rosalie. I made my way down to the kitchen and what I found was something that shocked the living shit out of me. There in front of me was Emmet in an apron standing at the counter with Rosalie at his side, who in all reality looked like she was about to kill him (if that were even possible). In what looked like an attempt to cook something.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen I swear to Fucking Pele I am going to cut off your balls and throw them into Mouna Fucking Kea… If you wave that god damn knife…no more licking hon…" Rose didn't finish her sentence when she saw me standing there looking at her quizzically.

"WOW…really…you sure you don't want to finish that sentence Rosalie?"

"Yeah Rosie…what were you gonna say baby?" Emmett asked.

"Oh for fucks sake…I am pau…Emmett you can finish this on your own…and as for you Bella…well let's just say I will tell you about that some other time…I am sure Edward may want in on that" She said as she winked at me and walked out of the kitchen. "I will be back in a few…I am going to go clean myself up…this food thing is well…it's disgusting…call me when you are ready to leave" I just shook my head at her, vampires really didn't like food.

"So Emmett…would you like some help with that?" I asked as I walked the rest of the way into the kitchen. "And where is Edward...is everything alright…he didn't leave a note or anything…that isn't like him" I walked over to the counter to inspect the damage Emmett was inflicting on the kitchen and its contents.

"Oh yeah…um no worries little sis…he is just dealing with his first looove day…he will be okay…he just wasn't really sure how to deal with the intensity of it and well …um…well he didn't want to hurt you or anything ya know with …um his uh…ya know super peen"

"WHAT!" I coughed out. "EMMMET!...are you fucking kidding me?"

"Listen little wahine…seriously…Edward has never had a love day and well they are really intense and the vampire need to well have sex or well make-love to their make is crazy wicked intense…and well our strength is insane and Edward was starting to have a love day…and he loves you sis…you're his mate…for realz…you're it for him and it would destroy Edward if he ever hurt you…so he and Jasper took off for the day so Edward could get a grasp on it…Burn off some energy…No worries though…he will be back sometime tonight when he get a grip…And he will…Edward has more control than any of us…I swear wahine he probably has more control than Carlilse and he like works with blood and shit on the regular…ya Doctor and all…but don't worry he will be back…He has mad love for you sis…like da kine mad love…never seen anything like it…none of us have…seriously…like you're a human and he is a vampire…I still don't get it…but the dude is like choke crazy…mad got his swirl on for you in a desperate surf stoked da kine way" Emmett just smiled and put his arm around my shoulders pulling me into a half hug. He really was becoming more and more like a brother to me.

"Okay Emmett…I just worry about him…you know I love him too…I just…I don't know…this has just been all so much so fast…sometimes I feel overwhelmed about it all…and when he isn't around I feel like I am drowning…. he is kind of like my anchor...I don't know it's hard to explain" I just looked up at him.

"No worries little sis…I got you…trust" He just beamed back at me.

"So what is for breakfast?" I asked somewhat skeptically.

Breakfast was an adventure to say the least but, whatever, eventually I ate and helped Emmett clean up the tidal wave of a mess.

"Thanks little sis…sorry about the mess…not really used to all this human stuff…haven't really had it around since Caleb ya know and well he was a guy…pretty easy…he used to just sneak off to the shrimp truck…that is if Esme would let him get away with it" Emmett put the last dish in the dishwasher and we headed out toward the garage where Rosalie apparently was.

"So was every body close to Caleb…I mean what is the whole story there…I mean I know that he was Jacob's brother or whatever…but it's not like Jake was ever old enough to know him…I still don't get why Jake would be pissed about someone he never met… I mean I get it…he is family…but at the same time…he never knew him…but…well fuck…Jake is a stubborn ass and there is more there to it at the moment with him" I kept thinking about my fucking hand…asshole.

We walked out to the garage and Rosalie was working on her Charger, doing what exactly beats the hell out of me, but that was her thing.

"Well little wahine…the thing is the tribe is one big family and well you know that…Caleb was special to them…Billy is like the head council leader…he is the son of Ephrim Black…and well Ephrim is the one who made the treaty with us when we first moved here, and he is the one who is the first to become the shape shifters…he was the oldest of them…he was close to 200 years old Bella…you see shape shifter stop aging when they phase…stopping around 25 or something…well that isn't entirely true I guess…they age…but its very very slowly almost as if they stop…and they don't start aging again until they make the choice to stop phasing" Wow this was all crazy more and more information. "Well I am pretty sure that is how it goes anyway…you would have to ask them…But you see…Caleb was Billy's son, and like I said Billy was the head council leader…basically he was the 'top dog'" Emmmett said with a snicker.

"Funny Emmett…real smooth …ass" What a dork.

"Anyway…so yeah was kind of like the chief yeah…so they expected Caleb to follow in his footsteps…but Caleb didn't want that…Caleb wanted to go pro…Caleb wanted to surf…He thought that he could do more for the tribe by being who was rather than what he was…he wanted to follow his heart…his dreams…not his father…and not what some legend dictated him to do…it wasn't what Caleb wanted…but don't get me wrong…Caleb hurt…because he believed…he loved the land, his tribe, his family. He respected it all. He was into all that…I mean he was loco about the earth and all that jazz…he always had his crazy rituals and things he did…he would even say thank you everytime he caught a wave…guy was on a level…but that was Caleb…bruddah had choke respect…he was da kine through and through…there wasn't a part of him that didn't respect" WOW! It was kind of strange because as much as I knew Jake it didn't seem that these two could of possibly come from the same two parents. But some how they did. "But, Caleb was a friend…well more like brother, to us all, and well Esme and Carlisle treated him like another son…even though he was human…he was part of this family…just like you little sis…you're part of this family too…even though your heart beats…we still love ya"

"Oh gee thanks Em"

"Oh no worries little sis" He just like in his Emmett style threw his arm around me. "Rosie babe you ready to get your swirl on…we have to babysit little sis here today"

"Emmett…I swear…if I wasn't already dead you would be the death of me…and since when does Bella need to be baby sat…I thought we were shredding…and from what I heard…you got worked by her", Rosalie said as she stood up from under her car.

"Huh who got worked…there was a rock…I don't get worked by any one but you baby" Emmett replied with a wink and sassy slap to Rose's ass.

"Jesus Emmett…watch yourself…remember what I said earlier" Then the thought came back to me from earlier in the kitchen, something about honey. Oh fuck I don't think I want to know.

"Okay you two…knock it off or you are going in time out", I said with a mockingly stern tone.

"Yes Mom" Emmett replied jokingly "Okay enough bullshit…let's go get our swirl on…Jeeps ready…we just need to grab our shit and our boards…I figure we have a good few hours before Eddie boy gets back…god only knows what he is doing" He said smiling at me while wagging his eyebrows.

"Oh god I don't even want to know" Rose said quickly.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked. I was worried and curious at the same time.

"Oh nothing…don't worry about it…I just don't want to know what it is he is doing to relieve all of the um well ya know…oh fuck never mind" Rose stammered off.

We spent the afternoon surfing at the beach. Come to find out Rose was really a good surfer. She was definitely better than Emmett; she had a really good cutback. She was one beautiful vampire and had killer moves on the waves, who knew. Around five in the afternoon we made our way back to their house. I had called Charlie to see if he had wanted to have dinner, but he said that he had been called in for some emergency and wasn't going to be home and that he was going to be over helping the next county out and would be late, so he would just stay with Sue. I figured that I would just as well stay with Edward and we made plans to meet tomorrow night for dinner at the diner again to catch up. So much for spending the summer with my father, but to be honest Charlie and I weren't exactly the father and daughter of the year and what we had worked for us.

When we go back to the house I went up to Edward's room and went to go take a shower. I first stopped in the kitchen to get some water. I ran into Esme.

"Hello my dear…how was your day?"

"Oh it was a lot of fun…I didn't realize how good of a surfer Rose is" I said to Esme.

"Oh yes, she really is…we all surf…but she is the best out of us girls…so I wanted to ask you…how are you doing…I mean…how are things with all of this?" She asked waving her hand in a grand gesture.

"Well…surprisingly I think I am doing ok…you have all been so great and so welcoming…and well definitely not what I expected which has been awesome…and well…Edward…he is…well…kind of like well my rock…and I have to say that I am pretty stoked about Emmett…kind of like a loud big brother" I said laughing. "Um uh Esme…can I ask you something?"

"Of course Bella…you know you can ask me anything…anything at all" She led me over to the table to sit.

"Well it's about Edward…you obviously know that he left today…well uh because of the whole love day thing or whatever…shit I fell stupid….oh sorry…I feel stupid saying that" she just waved off my cursing.

"Bella…you know that Edward loves you don't you…that he would do anything for you right?" I just nodded in understanding. "Well today that was just part of that…he did anything for you…and that anything was to keep you safe…and he trusts your love and he trusts that you trust him to do the right thing especially when he knows he isn't quite sure what to do…and well today was one of those times…he just wanted to keep you safe Bella…he loves you…more than anything…more than his own life…so he left to make sure that he would jeopardize that" I looked at her for a moment, I still couldn't get why he didn't leave me a note or tell me. I mean I understood, but why wouldn't he just say 'hey be back later…love you'. "I really have never seen anything like it before…you and him. I have never seen a love so fierce and intense, and so instant. It is like it is electricity…it is startling…it's magnificent" I swear if she could have there would have been a tear with her smile. "Really Bella you have nothing to worry about and I just want to thank you…thank you for making Edward happy and thank you for making this family whole again…now I will let you get back to what you were doing dear…you have a good night and if you need anything…you know you can always come an talk to me…anytime" with that she stood up and kissed me lightly on the cheek and left the room.

I sat there for a moment; I took a sip of my water just taking in the events of the day. Everything Emmett and Esme had told me. Everything about Caleb, the tribe, and especially everything about why Edward had left; I knew he wouldn't leave me, but him leaving without saying goodbye this morning still did something to me even though I knew he was coming back. As I sat there thinking, in the quiet room, twilight setting out in front of me, I felt it. The air charged, the hair on my neck standing, my heart rate speeding and then I felt it. The cool honey breathe on my skin, the cool lips on the apex of my neck and shoulder, instantly causing my head to fall to the side and a wanting moan to escape from my throat.

"My Bella…"The deep husky whisper…that deep velvet. It was all I needed, his lips, his voice, his touch, him. He was all I needed. He was all I would ever need. He was all I would ever want. Always.

"Take me upstairs Edward…Please" And with that Edward lifted me from the chair and carried me up the stairs. "The shower…I need…um..uh.." I could get the words out as he continued his assault on my neck. He kicked open his door to the bedroom making his way across the room to the bathroom. He stopped by the door and reached over to turn on the stereo. "Please Forgive Me" by David Gray came on. He walked to the shower turning it on. He turned me around so I was now straddling his waste and our mouths crashed to each other's instantly liked heated magnets. Once the water was heated he stepped into the shower, our clothes were still on. Neither one of us caring.

Our kiss broke. "Fuck baby I need you…so much"

"I know…I know" Was all I could get out before our mouths found were on each other's again. He had me backed into the corner of the shower, his hand was gripped under my thigh pulling me toward him to get closer as I ripped his t-shirt off and reached to undo his belt buckle. The song changed once he got my clothes off of me to "I've been loving you too long" (To Stop Now) by Cat Power "Make love to me Edward" He washed my body and picked me up and carried my out of the shower where he dried my body, they way he washed my body to that song almost did me in. It was one of the most sensual experiences of my life.

The song changed again into "Sail Away" by David Gray Edward picked me back up and carried me to the bed. Our naked bodies lay there together; as we looked into each other's eyes intensely Edward slowly began to move over my body. He started to place kisses along my jaw and down my neck moving down my body, licking and tasting me.

"I love you Bella" For the entire song that was what he did, he tasted every inch of my body, all of me, not missing an inch. He just relished in me, worshiping me. I was in ecstasy. I let my hands roam over him as he moved over me, feeling the smooth hard planes of his back, letting my fingers grip and scratch through his hair. I pulled him up to kiss him.

"Kiss me Edward" And with my demand he crawled up my body, I could feel his hardness against my thigh when our lips met, our tongues pushing against one another. The song morphed into "This Years Love" by David Gray and without any resistance Edward entered me. And in no urgency he made love to me deeply and slowly. We made love through the night because all I remember is the sound of Damien Rice's "9 Crimes" to the breaking dawn as I fell asleep in the arms of Edward to him stroking my back and stroking my thigh that was draped over his stomach. And all I could think was back to the lyrics of David Gray's song, and I knew that our love would last when he held me like he did.


	22. Chapter 19 Wave of Transition

**Just a quick note…I do not own any character except for Caleb Blake all the others belong to Stephanie Meyer…I have just thought up this new little story. Just a reminder Monkeys any and all playlists and pics that have inspired these chapters are all posted on my blog. You can get to it by clicking on the Homepage link on my profile. Go and check it out…I promise it will be worth it…Lots of goodies for you there!**

Chapter 19

Wave of Transition

BPOV

Weeks had passed, every few days I would have dinner with Charlie, but for the most part the days were spent surfing, hiking, or Alice and Rose would drag me away for "girl time". My nights were mostly spent with Edward, if on the rare occasion I did stay at Charlie's Edward would sneak into my room; we were inseparable and I was growing closer and more in love with him everyday. Even Charlie was realizing that there was a guy in my life, although he didn't press for the details, he and Edward had met briefly, and Charlie played his fatherly role, as was expected. Even Alice showed up a few times showering Charlie with her charms and of course he was instantly taken with her. Which is what brings me to the present. It has been decided that Alice and I are going to live with each other as roommates in Seattle. Which is really just a cover for Edward because of course Edward and Jasper will be living with us as well, but for Charlie's sake, it will appear as if it will just be Alice and I.

So, today we are heading to Seattle to look for a place; something I have to admit that I am not entirely excited about. Given Alice's taste for more luxurious surroundings but I guess if I want to be apart of this whole thing, it is something that I will have to get used to.

"Bella isn't this exciting?" Alice asked me, pulling me out of thoughts.

"Yeah Alice…it's great" I tried sounding as enthusiastic as I could. But I knew she could sense my reservation about the whole thing, and just rolled her eyes at me.

"Bella don't worry, it will be great…trust me" She smirked at me.

"Alice…not fair with the whole…looking into my future business" I said in my defense.

"Sorry…but it will be" She just smiled and turned back around to flip through songs on the iPod until she found one that she liked. I just sighed and leaned against Edwards shoulder. He leaned down and kissed the top of my head and put his arm around me.

"No worries baby…don't let it get to you…I don't care where we live…just as long as you're with me…that's all that matters to me" A small smile played on my lips and I closed my eyes, just enjoying him next to me. The song "We're all in this Together" by Katie Herzig came on.

"Very funny Alice" I said to Alice over the song.

"What?" She said like she had no clue what she was doing when she put the song on. "Okay, Okay…next song" She let out a small laugh. I opened my eyes and I could see Jasper smiling at me in the rearview mirror. Before next song came on and I saw that Alice and Edward were giving each other that we're-talking-to-each-other-without-actually-talking" look.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing baby…its just Alice being Alice" Edward said. I just shrugged it off and the song started "Lucky" by Jason Mraz featuring Colbie Caillat. And that's when it all made sense. Edward started to sing to me. So I joined him, singing the part of Colbie Caillat, when the song ended we all laughed and Edward kissed me and I wrapped my arms around his torso.

"Feel better?" Edward asked me with a smile.

"Yes" I simply smiled back knowing that, that was what Edward and Alice were silently talking about. We listened to quite a few good songs before we finally made it to Seattle. Some of my favorites like "Holes to Heaven" by Jack Johnson, "Hawaiian Girl" by Fiji, "Sun is Shining" by Bob Marley and the Whalers, "She is Music to Me" by Ekolu, "So Nice" by Natural Vibrations, "Dawn of Time" by Tribal Seeds, and "Periscopes" by The Beautiful Girls.

"So Bella I have to tell you something" Alice said as we pulled into a parking garage.

"What's that Ali?" I asked her. I wasn't really surprised.

"Well we don't really have to look for a place…you see Esme kind of already had a place ready for us in Seattle…we are just coming to meet her here…ya know to like go over how we want it decorated and stuff" I definitely wasn't surprised.

"Figures" I simply stated.

"You're not mad?" She asked.

"Why would I be mad…I kind of figured something like this would happen…I mean you guys own like half the world already…why wouldn't you have a place already in Seattle" I said sarcastically waving my hand.

"Bells" Jasper just looked at me

"Hey no fair with the mood control their Jasper"

"Okay…sorry" He said apologetically.

"Well you know what I mean…I just meant that your family has a lot of money and property…that's all" In my serious voice. Edward just chuckled at my side, wrapping his arms around me; he pulled me into a hug.

"I love you Bella Swan" He said simply and kissed me soundly. "Come on…let's not leave Esme waiting" He smiled and took my hand walking me towards the elevator. We all stepped inside and Jasper hit the button to the top floor marked PH.

"PH?" I asked.

"Penthouse" Jasper replied.

"Of course…what else would it mean", I said once again in my sarcastic tone.

"Bella we are going to need the room…I mean seriously…trust me on this" Alice said in her just-trust-me tone of voice.

"Whatever…I'm just along for the ride…" I said laughing to myself. Edward squeezed my hand and looked at my curiously. I just shrugged and shook my head telling him that it was really nothing.

The elevator doors opened directly into the apartment or should I say "Penthouse", we all stepped out and we were instantly greeted by Esme's smiling face.

"Well hello there…I was wondering when you were going to show up…so Bella I know this is probably a bit much, but I just want you to know that you get first pick, I want this to feel like it's your home because it is dear…okay?" She said as she reached out for me. I broke away from Edward and walked towards her, letting her wrap her arm around my shoulder and lead me into the foyer.

"Okay" I said shyly "I appreciate that…I do…its just…well you know I am not used to all of this…its just a little out of my league is all" We walked over to an area which I assumed was the living room, there was already a couch there, she had books and fabric samples, magazines and anything else you could imagine for designing a space laid out.

"It's okay dear…just take your time and don't worry you will be just fine, don't think that you have to pick the biggest and the best of anything…just go with what feels right…go with what you like…and I will take care of the rest" She said with that comforting smile. She gave me a motherly squeeze and everyone else came in and took a seat and we went to work.

After a couple of hours and hundreds of decisions later, Edward ordered me some takeout. Esme had walked me through the entire apartment, showing me all of the rooms. There was a total of four bedrooms, the living room, kitchen, five bathrooms, an entertainment room, office/library, and to my surprise there was even an outdoor terrace that had a small pool with a hot tub. The entire place was overwhelming, I couldn't even imagine how much a place like this must of cost and I didn't even want to think about it. I had no idea how I was going to explain this place to Charlie and Rene. But apparently Dr. Cullen had talked to Charlie earlier in the week saying that us girls were to stay in his "Seattle Townhouse" while we were in school and that it was arrange for me to pay him rent, which at first he said was a ridiculous idea, but it was at Charlie's insistence and a price was negotiated and settled. But in reality I wasn't actually paying them anything and said money was just going back into my "new account" that Edward had already set up, seeing as I was already part of the family. I mean he had already given me that damn credit card as it was. The doorbell rang signaling that my food had arrived.

"I'll get it" Alice said jumping up from the couch.

"You okay baby?" Edward asked me.

"Yeah…just trying to process all of this…I am just not used to it all…it's a lot to take in Edward…I mean I am just a simple girl from Hawaii. I lived in a small three bedroom hale near the water…nothing special ya know…same as everyone else just trying to survive…and well now…now I have all this and I didn't do anything to earn it…I mean why? Why me?" I just looked at him; I could see the worry in his eyes.

"Come here" He said and I got up and went to sit on his lap. "Baby it's just money…it doesn't mean anything…and as far as what other people think…well it doesn't matter…you don't have to tell them…it's not like we flash it around because really we don't…yes we have a lot of stuff…but it's just stuff…what's important is you and me…our family…your family…friends…that's important…we hide the bulk of our wealth…I mean Emmett drives a Jeep because we try and keep a low profile, but in Seattle we have a little more room, so yes the apartment is a bit more opulent…but that doesn't mean anything baby…it's not like everyone on campus is going to know that you live here…right? And you can have any car you want…you don't have to get some flashy expensive big car…but I would feel better if you drove something safer and more reliable than your truck" He looked at me trying to get me to understand. He pulled me close to him, resting his head on my shoulder. I sighed, I did understand even though it was still a lot to take in.

"Okay I will try and as far as the car thing goes…I will try too, but not until we move here okay…I don't want to flash that in front of Charlie…that truck was a gift…maybe I could leave it with him and it could be my Forks truck or something and I could have a car for Seattle and it will be my Seattle car…okay…how does that sound?"

"Sounds like a deal" He said. He reached up and cupped my chin pulled my face down so he could kiss me. The kiss was soft and slow, and was exactly what I needed, but before I could deepen it Alice chimed in.

"Bella your foods ready" Then she bounced right back out of the room.

I got up from Edward's lap and headed towards the kitchen to eat. Edward stood and sat with me while I ate. Esme was at the counter making phone calls and placing orders for furniture and various things for the apartment. She smiled over at Edward and I while she talked. Such the woman of business she was. As I finished Edward took my trash and threw it out. Esme walked over and sat down in the chair across from me.

"So that was easy…now we just have to get the place painted to your liking and get you guys all moved in…did you know what date you wanted to be in by?"

"Oh…um I think we wanted to be here the week before classes start…I wanted to get familiar with campus and the city a bit more…maybe look for a job or something" She smiled at me.

"You know Bella you don't have to work", She said.

"Yeah I know…but I was thinking a job more along the lines for my photography not necessarily for money…but more for the experience…maybe some freelance work or something…I could show my portfolio around and see if anything comes up" Her smile widened.

"I think that is a great idea dear…even though I…well you know…even though I am what I am…I still have a career…we all have at certain points…Carlisle has always managed to be a doctor…Edward has always had his business in some capacity…we have all maintained our identity in some form…I mean you have too…it helps…makes this life manageable…worthwhile in a sense I guess…helps fill the space I guess you could say" She patted the back of my hand and stood. "Well I have more calls to make…so what are you kids going to be doing for the rest of the day?"

"Oh I was thinking of taking Bella on a tour" Edward said. I had no idea he had that planned.

"Oh that sounds wonderful…you two have fun" She winked at me and went back to her phone calls.

"So what do you think? You ready to head out?" Edward asked.

"I guess so…um…what about Jasper and Alice?" I asked in return.

"Oh they have plans of there own…and don't worry all the arrangements have been made…you just leave everything up to me" He said with a smile.

"Arrangements?" I asked with an inquisitive look.

"Yep" He said accentuating the 'p', he held out his hand and I took it.

We both waived goodbye to Esme and headed towards the Elevator. But before we left, Edward led me towards one of the bedrooms.

"There is a bag in the bathroom with some clothes…Alice packed it…you will need to change. I will meet you by the elevator in 15 minutes okay" He kissed me quickly and headed off. I gave him a questioning look. "I am going to go change as well" I just nodded in recognition.

I walked into the bathroom and opened the bag a bit wary of what Alice may have packed for me. But to my surprise, she had packed a pair of black skinny jeans, a dark grey flowing top, and black lace lingerie to wear underneath. Along with it, she included, black heels, a long silver pendent necklace, and a black leather little jacket to wear with it. I changed and put the shoes on, packing my other clothes in the bag. I did notice that there was a toothbrush and some makeup, there was also another change of lounging around clothes; she had packed me an overnight bag. I brushed my teeth and put on a small amount of makeup, grabbing the bag I headed towards the elevator to meet Edward. He had changed into a pair of dark wash jeans, a button down and put on a black leather coat, with a pair of black leather boots. He looked fucking hot as he. His hair was all messy and I just wanted to jump on him right then and there.

"Damn Bella…you look fucking hot baby" He said as his hand came across his bottom lip before he licked it. I pulled my bottom lip in between my teeth biting it slightly.

"Thanks…mmm you too" I said as I sauntered over to him. I wrapped my arms around him. With the heels on I was almost his height and I leaned up just a little and brought my mouth to his. The kiss was hot and deep. His hands slid down my back and grabbed onto my ass. My body pressed to his and it was my body's natural reaction for both of my legs to hitch up around his waist. A guttural groan played in his chest and I felt him turn me around. My back made contact with the elevator doors. "Mmm" Escaped my mouth, fuck I wanted more; I didn't care about getting my tour anymore, I wanted a tour of Edward's body instead.

"Baby…we…ugh…"I wouldn't let him speak, as I pulled his lips back to mine. "Baby…mmm…baby…we need to stop…we have plans" He said as he broke away from me. A pout formed on my now swollen lips.

"Edward…" He cut me off before I could continue.

"I promise…later baby…and it will be worth it…trust me." He said planting one chaste kiss on my lips and setting me back down on my feet. He grabbed my hand and pressed the button for the elevator.

We made it down towards the parking garage and Edward led me towards a black car. It was a sleek, black, sports car.

"Edward is this your car?" I asked somewhat taken back by it.

"Yes" He said with a devilish grin "It's a 2011 Aston Martin Vanquish…technically they aren't out on the market yet…but I have my ways" He said with a wink and I heard the doors unlock. He pulled the door open for me and I just stood there a moment taken back by him. He just stood there with that damn sexy smirk on his face.

"Shall we baby" He said and leaned down giving me a hard kiss. Snapping me out of my shock. Doesn't flash his money my ass. I climbed into the car and Edward shut my door. Well fuck me side ways. This was going to be an interesting tour apparently; I wonder what exactly he had planned. Edward placed our bags in the back and climbed in the driver seat, bringing the engine to life, it purred and the vibrations of it caused a small smile to form on my face. Edward looked over at me and smirked raising his eyebrow at me. I just shrugged my shoulders and smirked back.

"What?" I asked, knowing exactly what. This car was fuckhot and now I understood why Edward had bought it.

"Oh you know what baby", He said, as he revved the engine slightly causing me to squirm in my seat a little. "Exactly" He put the car in dear and pulled out of the garage smirking his damn sexy smirk. Oh yes indeed this was going to be a very interesting night indeed. In fact now I was very much looking forward to it.

**As always A Big Mahalo Nui Loa for reading this Monkeys…You all rock mega socks…I hope you are enjoying it so far…Please review…I love reviews…Lots of New/Old faces to be introduced in the upcoming chapters…so keep a look out…DRAMA! Let the fun begin right? Anywho don't forget about the playlist and pics on my blog…Much Love! **


	23. Chapter 20 prt 1 Wave of Fantasy

Chapter 20

Wave of Fantasy prt 1

BPOV

I watched the lights of the city flicker by as Edward wound his way through the city streets of Seattle. I was curious as to where he was taking me and to what this "tour" actually involved. I hadn't ever really spent much time in the city, so I was actually a bit curious. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward glancing at me curiously. The music started to play and "Time is Running Out" by Muse came on.

"So you're a Muse fan…I had no idea." I said turning towards him. "That's kind of hot," I leaned over the center counsel of the car and placed one of my hands over Edward's crotch and pulled his earlobe in-between my lips where I sucked on it as seductively as I possibly could. "I want the friction," I whispered into his ear.

"Bella." Edward said my name warningly.

"Edward." I said back as I stroked him on his jean-covered cock; I could feel it growing hard in my hand. He let out a low growl. My teasing was getting to him. Suddenly I felt the car take a sharp turn, I tilted my head so I could see out the window and I noticed that Edward had turned down a side street. He took another sharp turn and through the car into park. In a movement so fast that my eyes couldn't even register, he had pulled me out of the car and I was now facing the front with my palms down on the hood. Edward was standing behind pushing me so I was slightly bent at the waist; one of his hands was interlocked in mind, while the other was wrapped around my waist. He hadn't even closed the driver's side door and I could hear the music flooding the alley that we were in.

"Do you think that it's nice to tease me like that Bella?" His voice was deep and low. His face was right next to my ear. I leaned my head back as he spoke. I was so lost in the moment I could barely catch my breath. My heart was beating so fast and I could feel my arousal soaking through my panties.

"Well?" He asked as his hand snaked down from my waist and cupped the outside of my sex. "I can smell you, you know…how hot this is making you. I can feel your pulse, the blood rushing through your veins, feeding your arousal. Do you have any idea what that does to me Bella?" His hand stared to rub over my jeans and a small moan escaped my throat.

"Edward." I barely breathed out. I wanted him in such a fierce way that I couldn't describe it, it was primal, and every nerve in my body was aching for him to just feast upon me. The song changed and it painted a dangerous and erotica mood causing me to want him even more. As Rammstein's "Ohne Dich (Under Byen Remix)" started to pound out all I could think was how I needed Edward to fill me, to pound into me. I needed to feel him. "Take me Edward…please." I let out in a breathy plea.

And in his speed he undid the button of my jeans pushed them down and managed to undo his far enough to free his erection. I went to reach behind me, but he stopped me.

"NO!" He said sternly. "Keep your hands on the car and hold on." I had never seen Edward like this before. He was so commanding, it sent a small shiver down my spine, but at the same time it excited me even more, it appealed to something deep with in me, a basier need perhaps.

I felt his cool fingers run along my slit. "Spread your legs." I did as he said and felt him press against me, his cold, hard cock was at my entrance, the anticipation was so overwhelming the air in my chest kept coming out in heavy droves. "Ready?" he asked.

"Please Edward." I couldn't take it anymore. And with my plea I felt him drive into me.

My body fell forward with his thrust, but it was the most exquisite feeling. His cool, hard member pushing into my burning core, he stilled only a moment before he pulled out and continued to push back into me. He pounded in and out of me relentlessly, the friction was beyond anything that I could describe, my orgasm built quickly, my thighs began to shake and I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to hold myself up.

"Edward!" I let out in ecstasy. He gripped onto my waist to support me. Edward continued his assault through my release, my walls clenched down around him so tightly that he let out a feral noise in my ear. I felt his mouth come down on my neck, his tongue and lips possessing the skin there and with one final thrust Edward let his release tear through him. His body stiffened and his head flew back.

"Fuck!" He let out in a deep groan. When he came down from his release his body fell on top of mine and it pushed me down on to the hood of the car. He wrapped his arms around me and I felt him nuzzle in-between my shoulder blades. "Bella." He whispered.

My heart was pounding in my chest, my breathing was heavy as my adrenaline rush started to taper off. My body shivered slightly and I felt Edward move off of me.

"You're cold…come on baby let's get out of here." He said as I turned around to face him. I moved to readjust my clothing but Edward stopped me. "No baby I got it." He said with a shy little smirk.

Edward squatted down and fixed my jeans, pulling them back to my hips and buttoned them. When he finished he pulled my shirt up just a bit and placed a tiny open-mouthed kiss on my stomach. He let out a heavy sigh and let his forehead rest there for a moment.

"Bella are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked. I brought my hands up to his head and let my fingers run through his hair. I let out a breath as I looked down at him.

"Edward look at me." I said. "You didn't hurt me. You didn't do anything that I didn't want you to, in fact that was incredible. I can't even describe how I felt, how I still feel. I love you Edward and I know you would never hurt me." I cupped his face with my hands and tugged so he would stand.

When Edward stood I pulled his face down and kissed him hard. He wrapped his arms around me, picking me up off of the ground so he wouldn't have to lean over so far. Our tongues moved deeply and soft against each other's, but the kiss was broken when Edward pulled his head away to look me in the eyes.

"I think it's time to get back to my original plan." He said with a lazy smile on his face.

"Okay." I said reluctantly because I could have stayed there all night kissing him if he would have let me.

He set me back down and walked me to the passenger side where he opened my door for me. I climbed inside and smiled at the fact that he never even turned the car off during our little impromptu sexscapade. Edward climbed into the drivers seat and we pulled out of the alley to head towards whatever it was that he had planned. It really wasn't my intention to delay any of Edward's plans but with the combination of the way he was looking tonight and the way that he drove this fuckhot car, I couldn't help being caught up in my own little fantasy world. I glanced over at Edward as he navigated his way through the city streets, with my love, heavy eyes.

"Just in case I forget to tell you later…Mahalo ko'u aloha." I said to him and smiled. "Aloha wau ia 'oe mau mau loa."

Edward looked over at me and smiled back. "Aloha au la 'oe…mau mau loa." He said as he reached over and brushed my cheek with his hand. "He mea iki ko'u aloha…anything for you baby. Anything." I leaned my head into his touch and turned to kiss the palm of his hand.

**Translastions:**

**Mahalo ko'u aloha- Thank you my love**

**Aloha wau ia 'oe mau mau loa- I love you always and forever**

**Aloha au la 'oe- I love you too**

**mau mau loa- always and forever**

**He mea iki ko'u aloha- You're welcome my love**


End file.
